La verdad sea dicha
by Tomatoland
Summary: Se descubre el Pozo de las Verdades Incómodas, y España se enfrenta a la dura realidad: "Cada vez que dijiste que lo amabas, no era lo que querías decir. Estabas pensando en su hermano. Fueron palabras vacías". ¿Qué pensará Romano? TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola~  
>Aquí vengo con mi primera traducción, un proyecto que hacía tiempo que tenía pendiente… Porque así es, esta historia no es mía, sino que pertenece a <strong>Karuka Ikashi<strong>. Que me dio permiso para traducirla~ Así que todo el mérito para ella por esta fantástica historia.

Espero que guste la traducción, intentaré ser lo más fiel posible al original. Y si veis algún fallo, no dudéis en decírmelo, al fin y al cabo, no soy profesional.

Y sin más… aquí va.

**Título original: **Truth Be Told

**Autora: **Karuka Ikashi

**Perfil : **u/1058150

**Anime/manga: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Argumento: ** Se descubre el Pozo de las Verdades Incómodas y enfrenta a España a la dura realidad: "Cada vez que dijiste que lo amabas, no era lo que querías decir. Estabas pensando en su hermano. Fueron palabras vacías". ¿Puede Romano estar seguro sobre qué estaba hablando el pozo?

Por último, aclarar que Hetalia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos a Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad sea dicha<strong>

**Capítulo Uno:**

España terminó lo que quedaba de sangría en su vaso de un solo trago. No fue bueno. El zumbido que notó en su cabeza no le hizo sentir mejor, pero tal vez hablar con Francia lo haría. Al menos, podría ayudarle a encontrar la solución para salir del lío en el que se encontraba. El rubio siempre fue un buen consejero… aunque España tuvo que lidiar más de una vez con los no tan sutiles intentos, que normalmente por ser tan distraído ignoraba, de abrirle su corazón. O eso o estaba demasiado acostumbrado a él como para darse cuenta.

"Adelante, _mon ami_" dijo Francia, frotando la espalda de su amigo. "Dime lo que te preocupa."

"Deberías saberlo" respondió España miserablemente. "Estabas allí."

Francia sonrió y dejó su copa de vino. Estaba contento de que su amigo decidiera salir de su casa para tomar una copa con él. Parecía que raramente pasaban tiempo juntos desde que España había caído en otro de sus estados de mal humor.

"Aah, así que esto es sobre _aquel_ incidente, ¿mh? Bueno, ¿has probado simplemente pedir perdón?"

España negó con la cabeza.

"Romano no va a escuchar ni una palabra. Todavía no entiendo porqué está tan molesto. No estábamos saliendo cuando ocurrió. Rompimos hace semanas."

"Sí" dijo Francia, a sabiendas. "Lo recuerdo. Estuviste llorando días enteros."

"Lo sé… Pensé que lo perdería para siempre. Pero cuando oí lo que dijo acerca de él," España continuó, sin darse cuenta de que la mano de Francia estaba descendiendo peligrosamente, "pensé que quizá seguía amándome. Pensé que quizá el querría que volviéramos a estar juntos."

Se quedó mirando al vaso vacío, deprimido y sintiéndose drenado en su interior cuando el dolor de esos recuerdos volvió a él. Lo había fastidiado todo, no siendo capaz de defenderse contra las acusaciones de Romano esa vez – las acusaciones de que había prestado más atención a su hermano cada vez que el menor de los italianos le visitaba. Era cierto que España adoraba a Veneciano y le gustaba darle abrazos y besos, que los aceptaba tan fácilmente al contrario que Romano, que sin duda le hubiera empujado al hacerlo. Pero, ¿amor? Intentó querer a Italia – lo intentó incluso con más insistencia cuando Romano se cansó al pensar que España jugaba "a dos bandas" y se mudó, pero nunca sintió lo mismo. Siempre amaría a Romano y solo a Romano. Finalmente, los dos quedaron en buenos términos en el momento del "incidente"; pero ahora estaba roto, herido y seguía solo. Y ni siquiera otro vaso de sangría cambiaría eso.

**EL INCIDENTE**

"¿Y bien? ¿Estamos aquí solo para mirar o qué?"

El comentario de Prusia rompió el intercambio de miradas que se estaba llevando a cabo entre los presentes, haciéndoles saltar levemente a la vez. Austria se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz mientras Hungría inspeccionaba con cautela a su alrededor. Inglaterra y Francia estaban mirando al objeto con el ceño fruncido. El británico se había cruzado de brazos y se inclinaba con postura de desaprobación, al igual que Romano, que se encontraba cerca de él. La última persona, España, fue el primer en responder a la pregunta.

"Si esto es lo que dices, amigo mío, pongámoslo a prueba. Cada uno de nosotros lanzará una moneda y escuchará lo que el pozo tenga que decirle."

Hizo un gesto hacia el signo de al lado de la estructura que había sido inesperadamente encontrada en la frontera entre los territorios de Francia y España mientras Prusia los visitaba. Explicaba perfectamente bien la función del pozo: **Este es el Pozo de las Verdades Incómodas. Que todos aquellos que deseen poner a prueba sus corazones inserten una moneda. Y la verdad será dicha.**

"Pero se supone que es el pozo de las verdades incómodas" señaló Hungría. "Lo cual quiere decir que seguramente no queramos saber lo que nos tiene que decir."

"Sí, tal vez sería mejor que lo dejáramos" Austria estaba de acuerdo, mientras miraba el pozo incómodo. Hungría y él solo habían asistido por insistencia de España. Se había convertido en el gran descubrimiento que había tenido en mente.

"¡No sois más que un montón de cobardes!" Rio Prusia. "Especialmente tú, señorito. ¡No tocarías el peligro ni con un palo de tres metros! Vete a tocar tu piano, marica."

Resonó el golpe que obtuvo de la sartén que Hungría había traído con ella. Parecía que para Prusia siempre tenía una.

"Si eres tan valiente, ¿por qué no empiezas tú primero?" le retó, empujándole hacia el pozo.

Prusia se frotó el considerable chichón sobre su cabeza y se colocó erguido, sacando pecho en un movimiento de recuperación rápida.

"¡Pues claro que lo haré! ¡El increíble yo no tiene miedo de un montón de piedras y agua!"

Sin más vacilaciones o insultos, la nación luchadora buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una moneda. Con la cara de su pulgar, lanzó el dinero, que giró en el aire hasta caer en las profundidades del pozo. Tras un momento, el grupo pudo oír la prueba de que el metal había caído al agua, y de repente, una voz resonó en las profundidades rocosas del pozo, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

"**Estabas fuertemente enamorado de ella… hasta que te enteraste de que era una mujer."**

Hubo silencio por la sorpresa, y Prusia se encontraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos mirando a Hungría con pánico. La mujer con la sartén en las manos ya se había imaginado a quien se refería el pozo; dio un paso intimidante había el hombre, apretando su control sobre el utensilio de cocina.

"Prusiaaaaa…"

"¡N-no! ¡Te equivocas! ¡No eres de quien está hablando! ¡Nunca pensaría en ti de esa forma! ¡Y nunca me han gustado los hombres! ¡Es mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Mentiiiiraaaa!"

Su último grito rasgó el aire mientras Hungría aparecía tras de él, y el resto del grupo pudo oír el ruido del metal golpeando sus huesos mientas ambos desaparecían en la distancia. Los miembros restantes optaron por ignorar el sonido, y en seguida se miraron interrogativamente, preguntándose quién sería el siguiente. Tras un largo momento de silencio y miradas, Francia empujó a Inglaterra hacia delante, sin gentileza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, _you bloody git?" _La nación más joven le gritó mientras se tambaleaba.

"Solo te ofrecí voluntario" respondió Francia con una sonrisa socarrona.

"¿Por qué debería intentar algo tan estúpido?" el británico sopló. "Es ridículo."

"No tendrás miedo, ¿no?"

"Pues claro que no" gruñó Inglaterra, molesto por como el otro hombre lo estaba manipulando. Caminó hacia el pozo sin ganas y sacó una moneda.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que acepta cualquier moneda" se burlaba Francia a sus espaldas.

"Cállate" espetó Inglaterra y arrojó su moneda al pozo.

La voz venía haciendo eco sobre las paredes de piedra, una vez más.

"**Dices que le odias, pero honestamente, te preocupas por su opinión y quieres impresionarle."**

"¿O-oh?" Francia dijo en voz alta después de que un incómodo silencio flotara en el aire. "¿Puede ser que el pozo esté hablando de mí?"

Inglaterra le miró con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No te creas tanto tú mismo!¡La maldita cosa estaba hablando de otra persona!"

"Pero no lo dijo… Podría haber estado hablando de mí, _non?_" el francés dijo alegremente.

"¡Cállate! ¡Hay otras personas a las que se les puede aplicar, ya sabes!" Inglaterra insistió con la cara roja.

Era difícil para los demás saber si estaba mintiendo o no, pero mientras el rubio menor se enfurecía, Francia sonrió y tranquilamente se dirigió al pozo para tomar el siguiente turno.

"Allá voy" dijo, arrojó la moneda y esperó. El pozo le dio su respuesta tal y como había hecho con Inglaterra.

"**Solo hay una persona a la que quieres, pero persigues a todos porque sabes que no hay manera de que lo tengas nunca."**

Francia se puso pálido y miró hacia los demás de reojo nerviosamente. Inglaterra, cuyo rostro no había tenido la oportunidad de recuperarse y volver a su color normal, tenía fuego en los ojos coincidiendo con el resto de su cara.

"Más te vale estar hablando de otra persona" gruñó.

"¡Oh, por supuesto!" Francia tartamudeaba, mientras se alejaba del otro poco a poco. "Nadie se enamoraría de alguien tan malhumorado y poco atractivo como tú"

"¡¿Por qué tú…?"

Nadie parpadeó cuando Inglaterra comenzó a perseguir al otro rubio a punto de sufrir un ataque de locura. Hablando de rabia y locura, Hungría acababa de regresar.

"Lo siento" dijo amablemente.

Prusia no estaba a la vista. Austria la miró inquisitivamente, pero la mujer ni dijo excusas ni dio más explicaciones. En cambio, se acercó a la fuente en calma y sacó su propia moneda.

"Tal vez así se termine esto" dijo mientras la lanzaba y esperó nerviosamente por la respuesta del pozo. La voz del pozo era calmada, pero directa.

"**Realmente lo amas, pero tienes demasiado miedo como para decírselo a la cara."**

Hungría dio un paso hacia atrás, boquiabierta, tratando de ocultar su evidente vergüenza. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en sus pies y se aclaró la garganta. Las otras naciones la miraron por un momento hasta que Austria finalmente se le acercó preocupado y puso una mano en su hombro.

"¿Estás bien, Hungría?" preguntó, y se sorprendió cuando Hungría se estremeció bajo su tacto.

"S-sí, estoy bien" respondió ella, forzando una sonrisa.

No quiso mirar al hombre. Austria se sonrojó y miró sobre el hombro de Hungría hacia el pozo. Se acercó a él y tomó su turno vacilante. El pozo se tomó su tiempo antes de darle una respuesta, como si estuviera tratando de aumentar el insoportable suspense.

"**Eres demasiado orgulloso como para admitir lo mucho que la amas ante nadie –incluso ante ti mismo."**

"¡Ah-" Austria quedó sin aliento.

Se tambaleó lejos de Hungría, que había salido de su propio retiro tras escuchar las palabras del pozo y miraba a Austria con profunda curiosidad. El hombre trató de recuperar la compostura, pero estaba pasando por un momento difícil, ya que era consciente del calor que irradiaba su rostro. Todo el mundo quedaba en silencio, lanzando miradas discretas hacia los dos últimos que quedaban.

"¡Está bien!" dijo España de repente, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. "¡Supongo que soy el siguiente!"

Romano se quejó al darse cuenta de que su antiguo jefe fue el único del grupo que no se percató de la tensión presente en la atmósfera. El español siguió como si no hubiera nada raro en absoluto, y si dirigió hacia el pozo sin ni siquiera hacer una pausa.

"Vamos a ver…" dijo, buscando en su bolsillo una moneda. "¡Ah! Aquí."

La tiró y la pieza de metal reluciente cayó en las profundidades del pozo, que aterrizó en el fondo con un ligero sonido. Esta vez, la voz del pozo parecía más amenazante que antes, con un toque de regocijo, como si hubiera descubierto el jugoso secreto y estuviera feliz de compartirlo. Su risa era suficiente para alertar que venían problemas, pero España seguía sonriendo.

"**Cada vez que dijiste que lo amabas", **le dijo, **"no era lo que querías decir. Estabas pensando en su hermano. Fueron palabras vacías."**

España dejó de sonreír. Frunció el ceño confuso al pensar en lo que el pozo había dicho. La mayoría de los presentes le miraban como si acabaran de escuchar un escándalo horrible. Entonces, todos los ojos se posaron sobre Romano.

Las mejillas del joven italiano se tiñeron de rojo notablemente, pero él mantuvo la cara seria y solo miró a España con una expresión ilegible. España trató de sonreírle, pero Romano no reaccionó. En lugar de eso, fingió que no le importaba la verdad que había sido descubierta sobre el otro hombre y caminó por delante de él en silencio, lanzando una moneda al pozo y cumpliendo con su obligación como último miembro del pequeño grupo. El pozo no perdió tiempo en responderle. Su voz fue notablemente más suave de lo que había sido con los otros.

"**De verdad lo amabas."**

El silencio de asombro de los otros países parecía más tranquilo de lo que había sido toda la tarde, si eso era posible. Romano mantuvo la mirada fija en la oscuridad del pozo, y en su cara, luchaban por salir las reacciones que sentía en su corazón. España, superando su usual espesura, de repente comprendió que la verdad de Romano se refería a él. La mitad de su sonrisa regresó.

"Romano" dijo en voz baja, extendiendo la mano para tocarle.

Su mano fue golpeada bruscamente.

"¡Aléjate de mí, cabrón!" Romano le gritó mientras lágrimas de rabia escapaban por su rostro, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerlas dentro. "¡Vete al infierno!"

Con eso, salió del grupo y se retiró tan lejos de ellos y ese estúpido pozo como pudo. Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás. España gritó detrás de él, su voz sonaba profundamente herida, como si las palabras de Romano le hubiera hecho un profundo corte en el interior.

"Roma-"

Fue tras de él de inmediato, dejando a los otros cuatro mirándole con incredulidad. Vieron como el País de la Pasión desaparecía en la distancia, tras el que había salido antes de él.

Les tomó un tiempo recuperarse y recordar la tensión que existía entre ellos.

"Bueno" dijo Austria, aclarándose la garganta e intentando, por primera vez, recuperar la calma que había sido una vez presente en el grupo. "¿Buscamos a Prusia?"

**DESPUÉS DEL INCIDENTE**

_Nunca lo alcancé._

España no protestó cuando Francia le sirvió para volver a llenar su copa. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que en algún momento mientras recordaba, su cinturón se había desabrochado. Se quedó sentado en la barra del bar de Francia y pensó para sí mismo. Y pensó. Y pensó. Y pensó.

"¡LO TENGO!" explotó de repente, asustando a Francia y haciéndole derramar la bebida que estaba preparando sobre su nueva camisa blanca. El español ignoró las maldiciones de su amigo. "Romano debió confundirse acerca de quien estaba hablando el pozo. ¡Pensó que la persona a la que mentí fue a él! Pero no es así. La verdad es que cada vez que le dije a Veneciano que lo amaba, pensaba en mi Romanito. ¡Es la verdad! ¡Y siempre lo fue!"

Francia le lanzó una mirada molesta al otro hombre mientras se limpiaba.

"¿Y te acabas de dar cuenta de eso?"

"¡Tengo que explicárselo!" España dijo con desesperación. "Tengo que hacerle entender que él es el único al que amo."

"¡Ah, el arte de cortejar!" suspiró Francia, recuperando un poco de su buen humor y acercándose a España más. Su sonrisa significaba problemas. "Permíteme que te muestre cómo se hace, _Espagne. _En primer lugar, debes tomarlo entre tus brazos" demostró, por supuesto, abrazando a España con fuerza, mientras que el otro hombre solo le devolvía la sonrisa. "A continuación, mira a tu amor a los ojos y susurra suavemente que nadie te toca el corazón como él lo hace. Dile todo lo que amas de él y qué le hace incomparable a los demás. Pídele que te perdone y suplícale que nunca os volváis a separar" le acarició la mejilla a España y extendió la mano para pasar un mechón de pelo por detrás de su oreja. "Y, por último, " concluyó, "acércalo a ti y bésalo con toda esa pasión por la que tu país es famoso."

Con la lección aprendida, España puso una mano en frente de la cara de Francia para parar su entusiasmado intento de demostrar esa parte de la lección también. Se echó a reír nerviosamente, empujando a su amigo con fuerza suave.

"L-lo siento, Francia, pero estos labios solo pertenecen a Romano" le dijo. "¡Y quita la mano de mis pantalones!"

El francés se retiró, malhumorado por el hecho de que había sido pillado. Oh, bueno. Por lo menos había valido la pena intentarlo… fue bueno mientras duró.

"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora" dijo Francia, suprimiendo un suspiro. "Ve a recuperar a tu amor."

"¡Lo haré!" España respondió alegremente, dándole una palmada en el hombro. "¡Le voy a demostrar lo que realmente quiso decir el pozo! Gracia por escucharme, Francia. Y lo siento por lo de tu camisa."

"No te preocupes por eso" respondió su amigo. "Ya me dirás como te va, _oui?"_

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo el español, caminando hacia la puerta. "¡Hasta luego!"

Y con eso, se fue, dejando a Francia mirándole, con sus vasos vacíos aún sobre la mesa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio mientras tristemente limpiaba los restos de su corto encuentro.

"Buena suerte, amigo mío" dijo en voz baja, para sí mismo. "_Au revoir… _persona a la que nunca tendré."

* * *

><p>¿Cómo lo veis? ¡A mi realmente me entusiasmó este fic! Así que espero no tardar demasiado en traducir el siguiente capítulo y seguir con él~<p>

Los reviews que dejéis los haré llegar a su autora, ya que lo importante es que ella sepa que os gusta~

So… Espero que os esté gustando ^w^

Byeshu~


	2. Capítulo 2

Vacaciones y segundo capítulo en marcha… Seré breve, pues quiero subirlo cuanto antes. Solo recordar que esta historia no es mía, yo solo la traduzco, la original pertenece a **Karuka Ikashi. **Y en último lugar, Hetalia no me pertenece, ni mucho menos. Ojalá yo pudiera haber creado algo así.

Al final del capítulo aparecerán los agradecimientos, muchas gracias por el apoyo, y aquí va la continuación.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

"Vamos, _fratello_, toma algo de pasta".

Romano frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su hermano, que se encontraba sonriendo como el idiota que era y poniendo un plato de pasta ante su cara. Él lo rechazó y devolvió su mirada a esa sonrisa tan estúpida. Veneciano era la última persona que quería ver después del incidente, pero éste se había presentado esa misma noche en su puerta y se auto invitó a entrar. Antes de que se diera cuenta, había comida sobre la mesa y estaba siendo prácticamente forzado a comer.

"He dicho 'no, gracias'" gruñó, mientras su hermano le devolvía la mirada, cabizbajo.

"¡Pero hermano! ¡Amas mis espaguetis! Siempre comes un montón de ellos"

"¡Cállate!" exclamó el mayor de los italianos. "¡No tengo hambre! ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?"

Veneciano puso el plato sobre la mesa con expresión dolida. Romano sintió algo de culpa, pero molesto, se deshizo del sentimiento. Su hermana había ido hasta allí, después de todo. Solo porque se había molestado en cocinar para él no significaba que tendría que comer esa mierda. ¡Romano no quería nada de él! Ni siquiera si tenía una pinta deliciosa… u olía bien… o su estómago estaba rugiendo.

"¡Lo he oído!" Su hermano dijo en tono acusador, señalando hacia su vientre.

Romano se quejó. Aunque el resto de su cuerpo se encontrara desafiante, su estómago siempre tenía que traicionarle. Se llevó una mano a él, como si así silenciara el gruñido, pero solo parecía más hambriento. Su hermano estaba acercando ese maldito plato de tentación hacia él de nuevo.

"¿Por qué no comes? Sé que quieeeeeeres" bromeó.

"Yo…" Romano comenzó, tratando de buscar una excusa. No la encontró. Su boca estaba salivando mucho, y allí se encontraba la comida, esperándole y… "¡Gah! ¡Muy bien! ¡Me lo comeré, idiota!"

Cogió el tenedor y comenzó a devorar los espaguetis. Maldita sea, sabían genial. El italiano recordó que en lo que llevaba de día no había comido nada debido a su mal humor. Veneciano parecía sorprendido ante la repentina acción de su hermano y todavía seguía confundido acerca de por qué se había negado inicialmente a comer cuando era obvio que estaba hambriento.

"Hermano, ¿estás bien?"

"Mphy biemp, joder" dijo el otro con la boca llena.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó su hermano. "Actúas de manera extraña. ¿Pasó algo?"

"No" dijo Romano, engullendo su comida, y dejándola después para servirse un vaso de vino.

"Vamos, cuéntamelo".

"No".

"¿Estás enfermo?"

"No" repitió una vez más, hablando mientras tomaba un sorbo.

"¿Estás haciendo dieta?"

Romano solo lo miró, manteniendo el vaso sobre sus labios.

"Oh… Entonces, es sobre España, ¿no?"

Romano escupió todo el vino, sorprendido, salpicando la mesa y toda la cara de su hermano. Veneciano mantenía su mirada sobre él, expectante, con el alcohol goteando de su flequillo.

"¿Y bien? Es él, ¿verdad?"

Romano tosió por el vino que le había quedado en la garganta, mientras con el dorso de su mano se limpiaba la boca y seguía sin mirar a su hermano. Su reacción había sido suficiente. No había manera de que Veneciano le creyera si seguía negando.

"¿Y-y qué pasa si es eso?"

"Aww, ¡hermano! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has comenzado a hablar con él de nuevo?"

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?" Romano respondió cada vez más cabreado y molesto. "¡No quiero hablar de ello contigo!"

"Pero, hermano" se quejó Veneciano, "somos hermanos, ¿no? ¿Con quién más vas a hablar cuando tienes un problema?"

"¡No quiero hablar con nadie!"

"Oh…"

Veneciano se quedó en silencio después de suspirar decepcionado. Maldita sea, ¡la culpa vuelve! ¡Romano odiaba eso! Lo único que quería era estar solo. ¡Que su hermano se fuera a meter las narices en los asuntos de los demás! ¿Es que no veía que, en primer lugar, él era el motivo de toda esa mierda?

Romano estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su resentimiento alejado de su hermano, pero no era nada fácil cuando el joven italiano era tan irritante. Levantó la vista cuando oyó moverse la silla de Veneciano y gruñó cuando su hermano comenzó a rodear la mesa acercándose a él.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo? Ey-" protestó mientras el otro italiano le envolvía con sus brazos en un abrazo sorprendentemente fuerte.

"Hermano…"

"¡Suéltame, maldita sea!" Decía Romano mientras se esforzaba por deshacerse del abrazo y alejarse del vino.

"Hermano, lo siento".

Romano dejó de luchar. ¿Una disculpa?

"Siento no haber estado aquí para ti" continuó. "Sé que has estado muy dolido desde que España y tu rompisteis, pero apenas he venido a tratar de animarte".

Al fin se soltó y Romano aprovechó para empujarle con menos fuerza de la que hubiera deseado.

"N-no necesito que nadie me anime" le dijo. "Estoy bien".

"Pero sigues dolido, ¿no? ¿No le echas de menos? Hermano, nunca me has dicho porqué cortasteis".

Romano se estremeció.

"No es asunto tuyo" murmuró Romano. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? ¿'Rompimos porque te prefería a ti'? A la mierda, sigue haciéndolo. Siempre lo ha hecho. Incluso ese estúpido pozo lo ha dicho, delante de todo el mundo. No era como si Romano no lo supiera ya. No hubieran roto si él no lo hubiera sabido desde un principio. Romano podía sentir la vergüenza volver cuando su cara se puso roja. Se había humillado. Ni siquiera la verdad de España había dolido tanto como el hecho de que sus sentimientos quedaran al desnudo delante de todos. **Realmente lo amabas.**

Mierda… Antes de eso, la negación había sido su único consuelo.

"Hermano…"

"¡Cállate! ¡Eres tan jodidamente molesto!" Romano gritó, ahogándose un poco en sus palabras. Por lo menos Veneciano no había estado en lo del pozo. Era un hecho que agradeció. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si su hermano lo hubiera escuchado por sí mismo? Tenía a España para él sin ni siquiera saberlo, el muy hijo de puta.

"¡Quiero que te sientas mejor!"

"¡No hay nada que puedas hacer, joder! Déjame en paz".

Con esto, se levantó y salió de la cocina, dejando a su hermano detrás de él.

"¡Por favor! ¡Deja que te ayude!" Se quejó Veneciano.

Romano le ignoró, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Oyó unos retumbantes pasos detrás de él y sintió como repentinamente una mano le agarró cuando comenzaba a subirlas. Se giró para mirar con mala cara al preocupado Veneciano.

"¿Por qué mierda te importa tanto?" Gruñó. "¡No tengo que ser feliz todo el tiempo, lo sabes! ¡Solo dame unos días, y superaré esto y a ese jodido cabrón! No necesito que nadie sienta lástima por mí. Vete a casa **ahora**.

"¡Espera!"

Romano trató de alejarse de Veneciano, pero se sorprendió cuando su hermano se echó hacia atrás con toda su fuerza, tratando de derribarle con su peso. Desgraciadamente, Romano ya había puesto un pie en el siguiente escalón y perdió por completo el equilibrio. Cayó escaleras abajo con Veneciano y aterrizó encima de su hermano con un fuerte sonido.

Mientras los dos yacían en el suelo quejándose y Romano le susurraba que era imbécil, repentinamente alguien tocó a la puerta, haciendo que los dos saltaran. Alguien giró el pomo de la puerta, y ésta se abrió lentamente hacia un ligero crujido. Entonces, una despeinada cabellera se asomó por la puerta.

"¡Eh, Romano!" Espama llamó dentro de la casa. "La puerta estaba abierta, así qu- Oh".

Vio a los dos italianos tirados en el suelo y a Romano hundiendo su mano en la cara de Veneciano mientras se ponía de pie.

"¡Bastardo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó, echando humo mientras miraba de reojo al visitante no deseado.

"¡Hermano!" Italia se quejó debajo de él. "Estás de pie sobre mi…"

"¡Cállate!"

"Pero mi-"

"¡Silencio!"

"¡Me dueleeee!"

Romano se bajó de la parte que estaba aplastando de su hermano, fuera cual fuera, solo para que se callara. España estaba mirando hacia Italia con lástima en los ojos. En sus manos, llevaba un ramo de flores.

"Romano, he venido para pedirte perdón".

"¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar ninguna de tus malditas disculpas".

"¡Pero por favor! ¡Dame la oportunidad de explicártelo! La persona de la que hablaba el pozo era-"

"¡He dicho que te calles!" Gritó Romano, incapaz de aguantar más. Lo último que quería era que España metiera a su hermano en todo lo que había sucedido. Quería que los dos salieran de su casa **ahora**.

"¡Pero tienes que escucharme!" Insistía España, acercándose a Romano. El otro se alejó de él y sintió como su talón pisaba los dedos de Veneciano, haciéndole gritar por el crujido.

"¡Yo no tengo que hacer nada por ti! ¡Piérdete, imbécil! ¡Y llévate tus estúpidas flores contigo!"

Quitó el pie de la mano de su hermano y subió corriendo las escaleras. España corrió tras de él, deteniéndose justo al lado de Italia.

"¡Espera, Romano!"

El italiano ni se dio la vuelta. Italia se levantó tembloroso, llamando después a su hermano.

"¡Hermano! ¡No dejes a España aquí abajo!"

Romano lo ignoró y casi había llegado a la cima de la escalera cuando oyó un comentario de simpatía de su antiguo cuidador.

"¡Aww! Ita-chan, ¿estás bien?"

Romano miró hacia abajo para ver a España acariciando la cabeza de su hermano con suavidad, sobre un chichón que se había formado. Los ojos del español estaban llenos de preocupación cuando Veneciano se estremeció bajo su tacto.

"Estoy bien… ¡En serio! Romano-"

"¿Estás seguro? ¡Estás herido!"

"Pero Romano… ¡Tienes que-"

"¡Mejor os dejo solos!" Gritó el italiano enfadado desde las escaleras. "Y si alguno de vosotros pone un pie en las escaleras, ¡lo tiraré hacia abajo!" Con esto, entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

España se quedó mirando donde su ex amante se encontraba, descorazonado.

"Romano…"

Italia frunció el ceño mirando hacia las escaleras, con los ojos llorosos.

"¡Le pasa algo malo, España! ¡Tuve que obligarle a comer pasta!"

El español se encontraba ausente, pero reaccionó rápidamente, mirando alrededor con pánico.

"¡Debe estar realmente mal! ¿Deberíamos llamar a un médico?"

"No creo que eso ayude" dijo el italiano con tristeza. "No es algo que un médico pueda arreglar… Te echa de menos".

"Ita-chan…"

"Es malo mostrando sus sentimientos, ¡pero de verdad te ama! Y lo que sea que pasó entre vosotros le está hiriendo mucho. ¡No es el mismo!"

España agachó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño deprimido. Se sentó en las escaleras y descansó su barbilla sobre las palmas de sus manos, dejando caer las flores al lado de sus pies.

"Es todo por mi culpa… No he tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos. Nunca he sido bueno para decir lo que él quiere oír, ni siquiera cuando era pequeño. Pensarías que a estas alturas ya habría aprendido, ¿no? Debe de odiarme. ¿Cómo voy a hacer que me escuche?"

Inclinó la cabeza todavía más hacia un lado y se agarró el pelo con frustración.

"Mi hermano no te odia" le dijo Italia, sentándose al lado del español y colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "Solo está molesto".

"Por culpa de lo que hice. Le herí, y ahora está dejándome fuera de su vida de nuevo" decía España, mirándole tristemente.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Italia preguntó. "No entiendo por qué está así ahora si rompisteis hace semanas".

España dudó por un momento.

"A-algo que alguien dijo debe haberle llegado" respondió España. Incluso tuvo el sentido común para saber que Romano no hubiera querido que lo repitiera, especialmente delante de la persona que estaba involucrada sin saberlo. Además, todavía se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo y de la forma de la que había actuado tras su ruptura, persiguiendo al otro italiano buscando llenar el vacío de su corazón. Nunca supo que no quería ser nada más que su amigo. Y es verdad. No podía amarlo de la manera que lo amaba a él. Ellos solo eran amigos, nada más.

"Lo amo" dijo el español en voz baja. "Tengo que demostrárselo de alguna manera. Tengo que hacer que me crea de nuevo".

"¡Lo harás!" Aseguró Italia con alegría. "¡Sé que puedes!"

"Pero, ¿cómo? Romano no me dejará ni acercarme a él".

El italiano sonrió.

"Tengo una idea".

* * *

><p>Y~ esto es todo. Fin del capítulo, continua en el tercero, que espero que sigáis leyendo *3*. Bueh, cuando actualice mi otro fic, traduciré el siguiente capítulo, tampoco quiero abandonarlo innecesariamente…<p>

Aunque como son vacaciones, no creo que tarde demasiado…

EL MIÉRCOLES ME VOY A ITALIA FBEJHWBFJEHWBFJHBFJHBSW NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE YA LLEGUE EL VIAJE! ME VOY A MORIR –okno-

Intentaré actualizarlo todo antes de irme… *3*

So… sin más dilación, agradecimientos~

**· Templed: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario~ Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, porque sí, la verdad es que este fic es fantástico… No te preocupes, tanto de este, como del otro seguiré actualizando en breve. Espero más comentarios tuyos~

**· Kurai Ikari: **Graaacias por pasarte a leer . Sí, es un fic de verdades malinterpretadas e intrigoso, ¿qué más puede faltar? Me alegro de que te guste, espero seguir viendo que te va gustando y leer tu opinión~

**· LovinaxTonio95: **Awww, ¡lo has leído ya! ¿A que es sumamente fantástico? No pude evitar pasarlo a español… Cuando lo leí fue algo que… *3*Espero que sigas leyendo, aunque ya sepas los acontecimientos de la historia. Me alegro de leer tu comentario~

**· Hinata: **Boh, yo sabía desde el principio que se refería a España, a Inglaterra hubiera sido demasiado obvio… Pero sí, es algo que impacta ajaja. Espero seguir leyendo comentarios tuyos, y saber que te va gustando. Nos leemos :D

**· Amaikurai: **Gracias por pasarte y por el comentario, me hace muy feliz *3*. Aws te entiendo tanto… Tendrías que verme traduciendo y llorando como una enana… Asd, ya verás, ya verás los próximos capítulos… Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews, me haría muuuy feliz.

Por último agradecer los favs y los alerts. Muchas gracias a aquellos que leeis desde el anonimato.

Dicho esto… Sayonara~


	3. Capítulo 3

Bien, capítulo tres recién salido del horno…. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, ahora que tengo vacaciones y, por tanto, más tiempo, trataré de traducir uno por semana. El verano da para mucho~

Lo de siempre, Hetalia pertenece a Hima, y esta historia a **Karuka Ikashi. **Por lo tanto, no soy dueña de nada, solo tomé el tiempo de traducirlo.

Lo de siempre, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, y agradecimientos al final ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Romano se sentó sobre su cama en la oscuridad de la habitación, agarrándose con fuerza las piernas y enterrando la cara entre sus rodillas. ¿Cómo se atreve ese bastardo a venir aquí? ¡No quería volver a ver su estúpida cara nunca más! Después de todo lo que le había hecho, todavía tuvo el valor de presentarse y simplemente pedir perdón, como si eso lo arreglara todo. ¡Y ese maldito español casi deja escapar la verdad del pozo delante de su hermano! Probablemente, ellos estarían sentados abajo, hablando de ello. Romano sintió que le ardía la cara, roja de vergüenza. ¿De verdad España se lo diría? Si lo hiciera, Veneciano sabría que toda su "disculpa" era una broma y que en realidad él era el único que había ocupado los pensamientos de España todo el tiempo. _He perdido contra él de nuevo. Siempre ha sido así. _

Se sentía como un niño otra vez, compitiendo por atención. Incluso entonces, el abuelo Roma solo había prestado atención a Veneciano. El tierno. El artístico. El que se dejaba abrazar y mimar sin avergonzarse o apartarlo a un lado. No importaba que Romano tuviera su nombre gracias a él. No había nada más en él que lo hiciera especial. Siempre fue eclipsado o ganado en cualquier cosa que no fallara completamente. "_No puedo hacer nada", _era lo que finalmente se había obligado a creer. Su abuelo le había tratado como si nunca hubiera existido y, a veces Romano se preguntaba si él recordaba que Veneciano tenía un hermano – o si, para él, "Italia" se refería solo a una persona.

Había sido así durante mucho tiempo… Entonces el abuelo Roma desapareció y Austria los conquistó. Romano solo era un botín extra de la batalla, algo que Austria no se preocupaba por mantener. En lugar de eso, lo había regalado a España, y por una vez, _por una vez, _Romano se había alegrado… aunque fuera solo para alejarse de Veneciano y empezar a sentirse él mismo, no parte de la sombra de su hermano pequeño. ¿Cómo de patético era eso? ¡Él era el mayor, maldita sea! Y nunca había notado que su hermano pequeño se preocupara por él o incluso lo respetara. Tan solo era otra persona más a la que pisar, y los países más fuertes siempre los habían echado a un lado desde que podían recordar. Aunque España había sido… diferente del resto.

En un principio, Romano odiaba a ese hombre – ese idiota con su sonrisa estúpida y su voz alegre y su afecto asfixiante… Sus altas expectativas. Nadie le había pedido tanto a Romano como él. El joven italiano se había relajado bastante respecto a sus responsabilidades, incluso cuando España le pedía la más simple de las tareas, Romano respondía honestamente: "No sé cómo hacerlo". Su pereza y naturaleza desafiante habían tenido un importante papel, por supuesto, aunque él prefería esconderse tras otras excusas más convenientes. Pero España buscaba mucho de él. Y a pesar de las negativas iniciales de Romano, se sorprendía al darse cuenta de que a veces trataba de hacer un esfuerzo por dárselo.

"_¿Por qué debería importarme si ese hijo de puta es feliz?" _se había preguntado a sí mismo muchas veces. Todo lo que había hecho el español era mandarle – limpia esto, lava eso, saca la basura, haz la colada, recoge algunos tomates… Romano nunca había querido complacerle. Había elaborado una lista de respuestas automáticas – _"¡No tengo ganas de hacerlo!"," ¡Ahora no!", "¡Lo haré más tarde!", "¡Estoy muy ocupado!", "¡No puedo!" , "¡No sé cómo!" _ Sin embargo, España seguía pidiéndole. Él nunca había renunciado a la esperanza de que Romano le serviría mejor algún día, aunque él chico nunca había entendido por qué. Lo que aún tenía menos sentido era por qué continuaba protegiéndole cuando cualquiera le hubiera dicho lo inútil que era Romano. Recordó la conversación que España había tenido con su jefe tras haberle rescatado de Turquía. Estaba muy molesta con él por haber iniciado una guerra sin disponer de los medios para luchar en ella.

"_¿Por qué simplemente no lo entregaste? ¡Podría haber sido de utilidad finalmente! ¿Sabes lo que ese Turquía podría haber pagado? Mientras que aquí estamos en huelga…"_

"_¡Pero no podría! Romano es especial-"_

A pesar de las duras represalias que recibía, España nunca dejaría de defenderlo, no importa quién lo dijera. Romano recordó, dando vueltas en su cabeza al hecho de que alguien realmente lo quería. Que era importante para su jefe, importaba para él. "Especial."

Después de eso, le había resultado mucho más difícil odiar a España, aunque seguía haciéndose el duro. La agresividad había sido siempre su defensa natural, y no iba a deshacerse de su hábito. Pero España ya había visto un lado más amable en él, y de vez en cuando, cuando Romano bajaba la guardia, lo volvía a experimentar. Ganarse su confianza era difícil, pero no imposible. Durante todos esos años, España no había parado de intentar acercarse a él, y aunque su relación era algo difícil de entender para otros países, aquellos que los conocían mejor veían un vínculo basado en el amor incondicional del español y la terquedad inflexible del italiano. La renuencia de Romano se había transformado en determinación por aferrarse a la única persona que realmente le amaba y aceptaba.

Pero no duró.

Romano resopló y maldijo mientras las lágrimas contra las que había luchado toda la noche por mantener dentro escapaban cayendo por sus mejillas. Por lo menos, nadie podría verlo así. Desde la ruptura, había hecho todo lo posible por reprimir su dolor. Había sido su elección después de todo. Era mejor mantenerse lejos de España que estar con él y ver como prefería a su hermano. Pero aún así dolía… y todas esas emociones encerradas comenzaban a acercarse, abrumándolo. Lo que más odiaba era que todavía seguía preocupándose por ese cabrón. Seguía queriendo estar cerca de él, y se odiaba a sí mismo por ese inquebrantable deseo y el control que tenía sobre él. _¡Que se quede con Veneciano! Puesto que, de todas formas, le gusta mucho más su compañía. Bastardo, cabrón, hijo de puta… Me lo prometiste._

**Hace un mes**

"¡Te dije que no quiero que venga tanto por aquí!"

Romano estaba en la cocina con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente al hombre que sonreía como si no pasara nada. Ese idiota… ¿No podía tomarle en serio por una vez?

"¡Vamos, Romano! ¡Es tu hermano!" España respondía mientras terminaba de cortar los tomates frescos para la ensalada que estaba preparando.

"¡Eso no quiere decir que tenga que verle cada vez que decide auto invitarse a venir aquí! Pensé que habías dicho que esta noche solo estaríamos tú y yo."

"Sí, pero Alemania tuvo que ausentarse e Ita-chan preguntó si podía venir a cenar. No quieres que tu hermano esté triste y solo, ¿verdad?"

"¡No me importan los malditos problemas de dependencia de Veneciano! ¡Nunca tienes tiempo sólo para mí!"

España dejó de cortar las verduras y lo miró.

"Eso no es cierto Romano… Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos una cita?"

España abrió su boca.

"-Esa no cuenta."

España la volvió a cerrar. Romano le fulminó con la mirada, sintiéndose estúpido por discutir sobre eso y molestándose como si fuera una novia celosa. Pero era algo que había estado molestándole durante mucho tiempo, hasta el punto en el que no podía soportarlo más.

"Lo siento, Romano. ¿Quedamos a finales de esta semana?"

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora tengo que esperar para una cita de mierda? ¡Solo llama Veneciano y dile que tenemos planes!"

"¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Ya le dije que podía venir!"

"Pues dile que ya no."

"Pero ya he empezado a hacer la ensalada-."

España se vio interrumpido por Romano estampando un pepino justo a la derecha de su mano. El italiano se inclinó sobre el mostrador, mirándole con fiereza.

"¡Olvídate de la ensalada, joder! ¡Solo admite que te gusta más pasar el tiempo con él que conmigo!"

"¡R-Romano!"

El italiano podía sentir su rostro caliente de vergüenza y su voz ronca de rabia mientras se enfrentaba a su pareja. España parecía demasiado aturdido y desvalido como para pensar una respuesta coherente.

"Yo… Eh… Ya sabes… Eso… Eso no es cierto" respondió.

"¡Mentiroso!" Gritó Romano. "¡Estoy harto de esta mierda! ¡No soy alguien con quien pasar el rato mientras le esperas a _él_!"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes…? ¡Romano! ¡Espera!"

Pero la nación más joven ya se estaba yendo furiosa, decidido a alejarse de ese maldito español tanto como fuera posible. Salió corriendo hacia su coche y dio un portazo antes de que el otro hombre pudiera detenerle.

Acabó en su propia casa, la cual estaba llena de cosas suyas ya que no había tenido suficiente tiempo para mudarse con España todavía. Solo llevaban viviendo juntos un par de semanas. _¿Voy a tener que traer todo de vuelta?_ Trató de dormir, pero no pudo. Siguió pensando en ese hombre y en como Italia y él estarían probablemente disfrutando de su cena sin él. Los celos y el resentimiento se agitaban en su interior mientras seguía tumbado ahí, esperando que el sueño pusiera fin a todo. Sus párpados estaban finalmente cerrándose con somnolencia cuando oyó como tocaban a la puerta.

Gimió e ignoró los golpes hasta que el que tocaba se puso tan insistente que finalmente se arrastró fuera de la cama.

"¡Ya voy, maldita sea!" Gritó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

La abrió con cierta cautela, pero no estaba preparado para lo que llegó a su casa.

"¡Aquí estás, _fratello!_" Canturreaba su hermano, dándole un abrazo muy poco deseado. "España está muy preocupado por ti, así que le dije que le ayudaría a buscarte. Por supuesto, pensé en buscar aquí en primer lugar."

Era únicamente gracias al sueño que tenía que no tiró a Veneciano al duro suelo de mármol en ese momento. Romano frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, empujando a su hermano lejos de él mientras el otro italiano le intentaba arrastrar hacia la puerta.

"¡Vamos, hermano! ¡España-niichan te está esperando!"

Romano reunió la fuerza suficiente para escapar de su agarre y darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

"¿Piensas que me voy a ir contigo solo porque te envió para traerme de vuelta? Puedes decirle a 'España-niichan' que si quiere que vuelva, venga a buscarme."

"¡Romano!"

El italiano dio un respingo. Podía ver una sombra arrastrarse por detrás de Veneciano, viniendo desde la calzada. Así que el muy cabrón se había presentado.

"¡Romano, por favor! ¡Ven conmigo a casa! Lo siento mucho por lo de antes. ¡Lo haré por ti… te lo prometo! Podemos tener tantas citas como quieras, pero por favor… no me hagas volver solo."

_¿Por qué no te vas a casa con Veneciano, idiota? _ Pensaba Romano. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a decirlo – no cuando su hermano estaba de pie justo ahí. La cara de España se veía esperanzada y – Romano tenía que admitir – arrepentida. Tal vez estaba demasiado cansado para decir si era sincero o no, pero el cabrón había venido hasta aquí para buscarlo… Eso tenía que contar para algo, ¿verdad? Romano solo deseaba que no llevara a Veneciano con él.

De alguna forma, en contra de su mejor juicio, aceptó a volver a casa con España. Y había sido un terrible error. Romano lo sabía, incluso mientras España pasaba su mano con cariño hacia abajo y arriba de la pierna de Romano cuando viajaban en coche y su hermano canturreaba la canción italiana que sonaba en la radio desde el asiento trasero. _Más te vale mantener tu promesa esta vez, idiota…_

Hacer que Veneciano volviera a su casa había tomado todavía más tiempo esa larga noche, pero era mejor que permitir que siguiera en casa. Romano se preguntó si los dos cenarían juntos antes de salir a buscarle.

España tarareó y cantó en español el resto del trayecto hacia casa a pesar de los gemidos de molestia de su acompañante. Romano nunca admitiría lo mucho que le gustaba la voz de España. Le calmó, y aunque el italiano no entendía muchas de las palabras… algo sexy. De todos modos, el resultado fue que España apenas habló con él durante el resto de viaje, excepto tal vez para murmurar algunas palabras cariñosas algo tontas que Romano ni siquiera creía poder volver a creer.

Realmente lo había conseguido, a pesar de que había sido su primera noche de vuelta en la casa de España. Tras su largo viaje, los dos yacían tumbados en la cama, durmiéndose finalmente después de una breve ronda de hacer el amor en la cual Romano solo se había sentido medio involucrado. Su corazón seguía lleno de dudas tras su última pelea. ¿España realmente lo quería? Se preguntó en quien pensaba su amante mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, mientras le besaba tan apasionadamente, mientras se movía profundamente en su interior, mientras decía… "Te amo."

"_Te amo."_

Lo estaba diciendo ahora que abrazaba a Romano contra su pecho, respirando en su pelo, medio dormido. El italiano cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en su esencia, tratando de sentir tan cerca al español como antes. España frotó su espalda y se metió todavía más en las profundidades de su sueño. Romano casi había caído también en el Mundo de los Sueños cuando oyó a su amante murmurar algo, demasiado suave, algo que no podría haber oído si su oreja no estuviera pegada a la boca del español.

"Ita-chan…"

Romano se congeló. Su cuerpo se tensó completamente mientras España aflojaba su abrazo en torno a él. Su mente seguía tratando de comprender lo que acababa de oír. No había sido su nombre, no el nombre de la persona a la que estaba abrazando en ese momento. Había sido el nombre de su hermano. Veneciano. Romano sintió las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro antes de saber que estaba llorando.

Contuvo la respiración y se deslizó fuera de los brazos de España lo más silenciosamente que pudo mientras que el otro comenzaba a roncar. Salió de la cama y se vistió en la oscuridad. Se dirigió hacia la puerta temblando, parándose a coger una pequeña caja con sus cosas aún sin desempaquetar antes de darse la vuelta para dirigir una última mirada a su amante, cuyos brazos seguían posicionados como si abrazaran algo. El pecho del italiano dolía fuertemente al sentirse separado de España mucho más que los escasos pasos que los distanciaban. Cada buen sentimiento y grato recuerdo que el español le había dado parecían totalmente falsos ahora. A pesar de lo mal que el italiano había sido tratado toda su vida, nunca se había sentido tan utilizado… o tan roto. ¿Cómo había permitido que sucediera esto? Hubiera sido mucho mejor si nunca hubiera permitido que España le amara. _Pensé que era especial_, pensaba Romano mientras le veía dormir con los ojos enrojecidos. _Pensé que me querías. Fuiste el primero en hacerme sentir como si fuera… Importante._

Antes de haber pasado un día entero allí, dejó la casa de España de nuevo. Pero esta vez no iba a volver.

**El presente**

Romano se acurrucó hecho una bola en la cama, con la esperanza de que el sueño pondría fin a los recuerdos que rondaban su mente. No era demasiado tarde aún, pero la noche le había dejado exhausto. Él solo quería ir a dormir para que al despertar pudiera encontrar la casa vacía – como debe ser.

El sueño, sin embargo, no parecía una posibilidad en ese momento. El italiano intentó seguir escuchando las voces y sonidos provenientes de abajo, pero no oía nada. Deben de haber ido a alguna parte juntos. Podía imaginarlos, riendo, España envolviendo con sus brazos a Veneciano, acercándose, besándole… ¡Argh! Romano enterró su cara en la almohada. ¡Era tan frustrante! ¿Por qué no podía superarlo? ¡No necesitaba a ese bastardo! ¡Ni lo quería! No después de lo que había hecho. Y sin embargo, no podía evitar lo que sentía. _Te odio tanto… Te odio por hacer que siga amándote._

Justo cuando Romano comenzó a expresar su frustración en voz alta, escuchó algo de fuera. Cayó el silencio, podía oír un sonido que entraba a través de la ventana abierta. El italiano volvió la cabeza hacia ella con curiosidad. _¿Qué es esto?_ Sonaba demasiado familiar. Se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la ventana con cautela. Al principio, la música era suave, pero cuando asomó la cabeza hacia fuera para encontrar de dónde provenía, el volumen se incrementó repentinamente y una voz alegre acompañó a la música con entusiasmo.

_"Esta noche linda,  
>Vengo a cantarte a ti,<br>Por favor escúchame,  
>Lo que tengo que decir,<br>Nadie en el mundo,  
>Me hace sentir así,<br>Y mi corazón se rompe,  
>Si no quieres escucharlo!<br>Cuanto te quiero~! Romano!  
>Solo tú me haces sentir<br>Esta felicidad incomparable!  
>Es tan grande mi amor y<br>Solo te amo a ti y a nadie más!  
>Créeme para darme paz!<br>Si nunca me vuelves a hablar,  
>Me quedare sentado aquí,<br>Por eternida-!"_

La canción del español se vio interrumpida por un tomate golpeándole en plena cara. Su piel roja estalló, salpicando con su contenido la nariz de España y cayendo por su barbilla en un río de pulpa y semillas. España lamió el jugo de sus labios y continuó tocando.

"¡Cállate, cabrón!" Romano gritó desde la ventana. "¡Me estás avergonzando, joder!"

"¡Romano!" España gritó lastimeramente. "¿Cómo podrías-"

Otra explosión le cortó de nuevo. ¿De dónde cogía los tomates? Tenía una cesta de ellos allí arriba y España lo sabía.

"Por favor-"

El siguiente le golpeó en el ojo.

"¡Hey!" El español protestó. "¡Deja de malgastar la comida!"

"¡Pues vete de mi casa, maldita sea!" Gritó Romano.

"¡Pero tienes que escucharme!"

La guitarra estaba ahora recibiendo una paliza de tomatazos. España la protegió con su cuerpo y terminó con la ropa manchada como resultado. La tormenta de fruta se prolongó hasta que Romano se quedó sin paciencia ni munición. Cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas, terminando de tratar con el español por esa noche. No iba a conseguir nada de él ahora.

España yacía en la hierba entre los frutos aplastados y las rosas rojas que había esparcido a su alrededor, completamente derrotado. Se abrazó a su guitarra empapada de rojo y se cubrió la cara con la mano miserablemente. Italia salió corriendo de detrás de un arbusto con preocupación.

"España-niichan, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿No funcionó la serenata?"

El hombre no dijo nada, pero a Veneciano le pareció oírle llorar un poco. Esto no estaba previsto. La siguiente vez, el español estaba decidido, cantaría una canción en un idioma que Romano entendiera completamente.

* * *

><p>Bien, terminado. Y aaag como siempre se me hizo tardísimo ;_; Bueh, al menos podré actualizar, que no me gusta tardar tanto…<p>

Agradezco toooodos los favs, alerts y esas cosas, y se las pasaré a la autora cuando tenga tiempo ;/; Para que vea lo monos que sois todos!

En cuanto a los reviews…

**Karuka Ikashi: **Ya respondí a este amor de persona por priv pero… quiero hacerlo otra vez. ;/; THANK YOU SO MUUUUCH! I hope I'm doing a good job with the translation… and you enjoy this chapter~ See you later, love~

**Natalie Onodera:** Eso mismo le digo yo, que España le ama a él, pero no me hace caso! [¿?] Pues ya ves como ha salido la idea del bueno de Feli… En fin uwu es duro el camino hacia el corazón del mayor de los italianos. Y sii, Italia es fantástico, no me hubiera ido nunca… Sobre todo de Roma, quedé enamorada de esa ciudad. Nos vemos~

**Hinata Jagerjaques: ** Romano el pobre es un sufridor, yo lo comprendo –okno- Pero la verdad es que sí, yo tampoco creo poder aguantar algo así… Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews y saber si te va gustando~ Nos vemos x3

**Kathya: **Lloraste? Bienvenida a mi mundo, yo también. Neh, la verdad es que tiene cosas preciosas y muy tristes este fic… Asd~ Ahora no tardaré tanto en actualizar, so… Podrás seguir leyendo más a menudo! Nos vemos~ Un besiitu~

**Kikyoyami8:** Muchas gracias por el comentario~ Es genial leer comentarios como el tuyo que animan a seguir~ Espero que sigas pasándote a leer y te guste. Nos vemos ^^

**CreepyGirl07: ** Lo séee. Pobre Lovi, si él es un amor ;_; No lo comprende. Aww… Bueh, espero que sigas pasándote para ir leyendo como se desarrolla la historia, y espero también seguir leyendo reviews tuyos ^^ Muchas gracias por leer~ Por cierto, a mi tampoco me gusta el FrUk e_e

**Seasonsleep: ** ME FUII PERO YA VOLVI CON ACTUALIZACIÓN Y TODO BAJO EL BRAZOO. Para que no os quejéis… Okno xD Pues ahora que tengo mas tiempo pondré al día todos los fics en cuanto pueda… Espero seguir leyendo comentarios tuyos y saber que te gusta ^^ Nos leemos~

Y ahora a dormir~


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo cuatro en marcha… Lleva tiempo medio traducido, pero aún me quedaba un poco y pasarlo a limpio… ¡Lamento la tardanza! Así que no me enrollaré demasiado. Solo decir lo de siempre, el fic es una traducción, el original en inglés está escrito por **Karuka Ikashi**. Os recomiendo pasaros por su perfil, tiene fics realmente maravillosos.

Y todos los derechos de Hetalia son para Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

España abrió la puerta chirriante de su casa y entró con desánimo. Desde que Romano le dejó, no tenía ganas de llegar a casa. Simplemente, el lugar se sentía demasiado vacío y aburrido sin su adorable amante italiano para recibirle, culpándole de llegar muy tarde, dando órdenes sobre qué deberían cenar sin importar quien cocinara esa noche… y después se dejaba besar tontamente por España, llenando de felicidad la casa que compartían. Ahora, volvía a ser la casa de España. Solo España. Grande, majestuosa, y en silencio – España aún sonreía con cariño al recordar como Romano solía perderse en ella cuando era más pequeño.

El español lanzó un suspiro. Había dejado un rastro de manchas rojas desde la puerta. Era zumo de tomate; sus ropas se habían manchado muchísimo, y el resto de él seguía cubierto de ello después de que la fruta colapsara contra él interrumpiendo su serenata. _Lo he intentado tanto… _Había estado orgulloso de la canción que Romano no había sido capaz de entender, pero ahora al pensarlo se veía cada vez más estúpido. _¿En qué estaba pensando?_ _No puedo esperar que me perdone tan fácilmente. _Había sido idea de Italia, pero España había estado seguro que al menos llamaría la atención de Romano en vez de hacer que le echara de nuevo. España se había quedado en el césped de su ex novio hasta mucho después de que éste cerrara la ventana. Fue solo gracias a la insistente persuasión de Veneciano que España volvió a casa a descansar, para reponerse y prepararse para volver a intentarlo otro día.

_Pero, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? _Se preguntaba España a la vez que el desastre que tendría que limpiar mientras se quitaba las botas. _Romano no me escuchará. No hay ningún modo por el que pueda llegar a él, o al menos acercarme. Tengo que pensar en un nuevo plan._

Se fue a buscar un trapo con el que limpiar el zumo de tomate. Cuando volvió y miró hacia las manchas de color rojo se quedó paralizado. Una extraña sensación de _déjà vu _se apoderaba de él repentinamente.

_/_

Estaba mirando hacia las gotas rojas que llenaban el suelo, mucho más oscuras y no tan delgadas. Le dolía el cuerpo entero por las múltiples heridas de guerra que continuaban expulsando sangre cuando llegó a casa. Se inclinó cansadamente sobre su hacha de combate, mientras pequeños y ruidosos pasos se dirigían hacia su posición. Un mucho más joven Romano se asomaba desde el pasillo y lo miraba con expresión de enfado.

"¡Has tardado demasiado, bastardo! ¡Mientras estabas fuera, tu estúpido toro pisoteó todos mis tomates! Entonces, nos peleamos y yo-"

El chico se detuvo ante la mirada de su jefe. Tenía la boca abierta por la frase sin terminar, y se quedó mirando al hombre confuso y preocupado. España llevó su mano temblorosa a la cabeza de Romano y le sonrió.

"Lo siento, Romano," dijo en voz baja, tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Ya estoy en casa. Cosecharemos nuevos tomates para ti. Solo tomaré un pequeño descanso-"

Se tambaleo hacia delante, y Romano retrocedió con los ojos abiertos. Mirando a España de arriba abajo, pudo darse cuenta del mal estado en el que se encontraba su jefe, y su mirada inquieta se fijó en las gotas de sangre que el español había dejado a su paso.

"¿Q-qué te ha pasado?" el pequeño italiano se encontraba boquiabierto.

España se limitó a reír entre dientes. Siempre había una verdadera razón de por qué las naciones terminaban así –heridas y golpeadas hasta que casi no podían mantenerse en pie, obligadas a luchar para conseguir lo que querían o defender lo que tenían. En este caso, el motivo había sido Romano. Su superior ya le había avisado demasiado de cómo esas batallas comenzaban a volverse muy caras y de cómo su propia nación se vería en problemas si los conflictos no cesaban. Pero no había manera de que entregara a alguien tan importante para él. Para él, no existía precio demasiado alto a pagar por la seguridad de Romano. Incluso mñas allá del dinero… No quería que su protectorado se sintiera mal o culpable por el coste que suponía mantenerlo a salvo, de todas formas, por ahora, una palabra era suficiente.

"Guerra".

Utilizó su arma de muleta y empezó a caminar hacia la sala de estar, donde un acogedor sofá le esperaba.

"Por favor, Romano," dijo, volviendo la cabeza hacia él, "¿te importaría limpiar el suelo? No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo yo mismo hasta-"

"¡Ve a descansar, joder!"

España se sorprendió ante la repentina orden del italiano. Trató de mirar a Romano a la cara, pero la nación menor se había alejado de él. Cualquiera que fuera la expresión de su rostro, no quería que España la viera.

"Acuéstate en el sofá," le dijo. "No te preocupes por nada más, bastardo".

España siguió mirándole un poco más antes de sonreír débilmente y asentir. Lenta y dolorosamente, llegó al sofá al fin y se deshizo de la mayor parte de sus prendas manchadas de sangre, dejándolas en una pila en el suelo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la confortable suavidad del mueble y cerraba los ojos. Su agotamiento dio paso al sueño rápidamente, y todo lo que podía recordar antes de caer dormido era a una persona recogiendo su ropa ensangrentada, alguien limpiando el suelo a su alrededor, alguien que cubría sus heridas con unas manos pequeñas, torpes… y una voz llorosa.

"_Maldito seas, cabrón… Ten más cuidado"._

_/_

_Sí, Romano. _Fue un dulce recuerdo a pesar del dolor que trajo de vuelta. España sonrió, incluso mientras se limpiaba el zumo de tomate y, finalmente, se arrastraba hacia la cama. Había sido una noche decepcionante, pero no se podía dar por vencido. Tenía que haber una manera de conseguir que Romano creyera en él. _En primer lugar, _tenía que conseguir que le escuchase. Pero el italiano parecía muy decidido a hacer exactamente lo contrario, y España no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para captar con éxito su atención y mantenerla.

España seguía frustrado por el hecho de que no había entendido a su ex pupilo después de todo ese tiempo. Su ruptura había sido demasiado repentina y confusa para él, pero él no dudaba que había sido su culpa que Romano le dejara, aunque no entendiera exactamente por qué. El español se acordó de sus peleas sobre Italia que habían hecho que Romano volviera a su casa. Lo que no entendió, sin embargo, fue por qué el italiano cambió de idea después de regresar con él esa noche. Pensaba que lo habían arreglado, que Romano le había dado otra oportunidad, pero cuando se levantó esa mañana, su cama estaba desgarrantemente vacía. Le había buscado por toda la casa, pero solo encontró una nota en la mesa. Su mensaje era sencillo y claro: _"No voy a ser tu segunda opción"._

_Nunca lo fuiste, _pensó España tristemente. _Siempre te quise a ti, Roma. _Si tan solo hubiera habido una manera de arreglar las cosas antes de que llegaran a ese punto…Sus pensamientos volvieron a las manchas de tomate de su ropa y las gotas rojas en el suelo. Romano siempre se había preocupado demasiado de él cuando volvía a casa de alguna batalla muy golpeado o había estado en cama enfermo. Tal vez aún había una parte de él que se preocupara por el bienestar de España. _Tampoco espero que se preocupe de mí como solía hacerlo_, pensó España desesperanzado. _Pero al menos, no me ignoraría, ¿verdad?_ Decidió que no debía estar herido. Solo ponerse a sí mismo en peligro sería suficiente para despertar algo dentro de su ex novio, para hacerle recordar por qué le preocupaba y para que dejara a España aclararle sus sentimientos. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte bramido desde fuera de su ventana. Fuera, en el pasto, el toro de España reclamaba su atención. Sabía que su amo estaba en casa y se quejaba de ser ignorado, como había ocurrido últimamente. El español reunió las fuerzas para levantarse y se acercó a la ventana. Mirando hacia fuera, podía ver la silueta del negro animal a la luz de la Luna, mirándole con expectación.

"Perdóname, Torito", se disculpó. "Te he estado descuidando, ¿verdad?"

El toro solamente bufó y pateó el pasto con una pezuña. España le sonrió, recordando con diversión la rivalidad que el pequeño Romano y su mascota compartían. A pesar de que el toro le había ayudado a rescatar a Romano de Turquía, el italiano nunca olvidó ser arrojado por los aires debido a las acciones de la bestia. Tras eso, Romano solía burlarse del toro, demasiado para la ansiedad de España. Él había salvado en varias ocasiones al pequeño italiano de su mascota cuando las cosas se le habían ido de las manos, y aunque el animal podía ser feroz a veces, siempre escuchaba a su amo.

"Al menos tú aprecias mi música, ¿eh?" Dijo España, cogiendo su guitarra pegajosa y rasgando sus cuerdas.

En el exterior, el toro se paseaba ante la valla, complacido. Sus pezuñas golpeaban contra la hierba, y viéndole, a España le venía otra idea a la mente. La sombra negra continuaba bailando mientras su amo tocaba el instrumento con cansancio, España sonreía lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía conspirando en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Corto, ¿eh?<p>

Toca esperar al próximo, muchachos ~ Espero seguir viendo vuestros favs, alerts, y por supuesto, reviews. Muchísimas gracias por todo, de verdad. Si es que sois de lo mejor ;_;. Lo más importante para mí es saber que os gusta mi traducción y disfrutáis leyéndola tanto como yo escribiendo.

Dicho esto… Contestaciones a los reviews ~

** CreepyGirl07:** Oh, me pasa igual, en serio… Amo demasiado a Lovi y no quiero que sufra 8(. Asd, eso es horrible, también lo entiendo, so… Estamos igual. TODOS ESPERAMOS ESO. DSBAJHFB El Spamano triunfará, siempre lo hace ~ Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y dejar un comentario. Cada uno de ellos me llega al kokoro. Espero que te siga gustando ~

** Amaikurai: **Eh, España debe trabajar un poquito más por el amor de Lovi (WTF más todavía?). Neh, lo digo por eso mismo, decir el nombre de su hermano… Pero el Spamano acabará triunfando, lo sé yo, lo sabes tú y lo sabemos todos [¿?]. Asd muchisisisimas gracias por leer y dejar review, son las cosas que me animan a segur con estos proyectos ~ Solo espero que me digas que te siguen gustando las continuaciones~Ciao

** Panshaaa:** Ayy me alegro tanto de que te encantara… ¡Pues aquí tienes la continuación! Espero seguir leyendo reviews tuyos, así sabré si te sigue gustando tanto como hasta ahora, porque es un fic digno de leer ;/;. Nos leemos, un abrazo ~

** Kathya:** Oh, ¿lloraste? Hahaha, no sabes como lloro mientras traduzco… Así que estamos igual xD Creo que somos igual de dramáticas… Aquí tienes el siguiente! Espero que te guste tanto como los demás… Y aún queda mucho por leer OwO So… Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí para saber tu opinión. Ciao, un abraaazo~

See ya~


	5. Capítulo 5

… De repente lo odio todo. Tenía ayer el capítulo terminado. Lo terminé de escribir a las cuatro de la madrugada… Lo guardé… Y SE BORRÓ.

En fin, ok, esto lo subo hoy como que me apodo Kai e_e Me da igual tener que pasarme todo el día traduciendo.

Si no recuerdo mal, aquí os decía que intenté traer este antes, ya que son vacaciones, y puedo actualizar cada menos tiempo. Además, es un capítulo realmente genial y emotivo.

Como siempre… Dad las gracias a su genial autora original **Karuka Ikashi. **Y a **Himaruya** por crear Hetalia. Que nada es mío, vaya. Más quisiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

"No puedo creer que te haya dejado traerme aquí."

Romano tenía el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba con los brazos cruzados, mirando al que se sentaba a su lado y observando de manera aún más feroz a la persona sentada al lado de su hermano.

"¡Vamos, _fratello!_" Gorjeaba Veneciano, acariciando la espalda de su hermano."¿No es emocionante? ¡Todos se están esforzando mucho!"

"_Ja"_, dijo una voz más grave proveniente de al lado del más joven de los italianos. "No todos los días tienes que ver a un país practicando su 'deporte nacional'."

"Todavía no sé por qué has tenido que venir, macho-patatas", gruñó Romano, empujando a Veneciano lejos.

"Me arrastraron hasta aquí igual que a ti", respondió Alemania, señalando a la persona que se encontraba ahora de pie apoyado sobre el borde de la grada, mirando hacia la plaza de toros que se encontraba frente a ellos.

"_Ve ~ _España-niichan dijo que trajera a alguien, y tú no querías venir, ¡así que se lo pedí a Alemania!" Le dijo a su hermano por encima del hombro. "¡Es genial que al final hayamos venido juntos!"

_Ni loco dejaría que me sustituyese_, pensó Romano. Empezó a quejarse en voz baja para sí mismo mientras su hermano miraba en todas direcciones con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Es impresionante!" Veneciano se encontraba maravillado. "¡Nunca he visto a España-niichan hacer algo así antes! Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que tú sí, ¿verdad, _fratello_?"

"Hace mucho tiempo", murmuró Romano.

No le importaba ese deporte, si se trataba de uno. No era exactamente un concurso –se parecía más a un ritual de sacrificio. El toro moría casi siempre, y toda la sangre que se veía era más de lo que el estómago del italiano podía soportar. Nunca imaginó que volvería a estar allí, pero una vez se enteró que Alemania asistiría, la idea del macho-patatas a solas con su hermano le había enfurecido tanto como para ganar a la negativa de ver a su ex.

"No sé por qué estás tan emocionado", dijo a Veneciano. "No te va a gustar."

El menor de los italianos ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué?"

"Se vuelve muy sangriento", dijo Romano, su lado sádico disfrutaba de la súbita alarma que se extendía por el rostro de su hermano al imaginar la sangre. "Y el toro muere de forma lenta. _Dolorosamente."_

"P-pero, España-niichan nunca haría algo así."

Romano se encogió de hombros.

"Lo hizo una vez. Pero el tomate-bastardo cambió mucho desde entonces. No pensé que lo haría de nuevo. Prohibieron las corridas de toros en Barcelona y muchos ciudadanos no están de acuerdo con ellas ahora."

No se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era hasta que lo dijo en voz alta. ¿Por qué España hacia todo esto de repente? Romano estaba completamente seguro de que había perdido el gusto por ello. La plaza estaba repleta de gente ansiosa por ver a su país ponerse finalmente el traje de luces de nuevo. Había pasado tanto tiempo…

El italiano miró hacia la entrada a la plaza, esperando el desfile de toreros, picadores y banderilleros. En cambio, solo entró un hombre, vestido con su traje color morado oscuro y oro y saludando a la multitud entusiasmada mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la plaza. Romano lo miró confuso. ¿Dónde estaba todo su maldito séquito? ¿El tipo quería toda la atención para él solo?

Los ojos de España se centraron en los de Romano y sonrió. El italiano sentía su rostro arder, y se dio la vuelta, molesto. ¿Por qué tenían que estar en primera fila? Alguien podía notar que España estaba mirándole a él… Su hermano, por otro lado, estaba deseando llamar la atención de España, inclinándose todavía más sobre la barandilla delante de su asiento y agitándose violentamente.

"¡ESPAÑA NII-CHAN! ¡ESPAÑA NII-CHAN! ¡Por aquí!"

Romano quería estrangularlo. Alemania simplemente se sentó allí, frotándose la sien como si el menor de los italianos le diera dolor de cabeza. España les asintió en señal de reconocimiento y se inclinó ante el resto de la multitud. Hizo girar su capa de color rojo brillante delante de él, y solo entonces, Romano se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Estaba seguro de que el capote inicial había de ser de color oro y magenta, no rojo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Murmuró para sí mismo.

La multitud murmuraba también, por tanto supo que no era solo cosa suya. Sin embargo, nadie dudaba de su país abiertamente. Les daba igual las normas con las que iba a jugar el español. España se giró hacia la puerta por donde entraría el toro y esperó. Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, una figura negra finalmente apareció. Era más pequeño de lo que Romano esperaba y casi tan feroz. Trotó por toda la plaza y luego hacia España, que estaba murmurando algo que nadie pudo oír. _Burlas, _supuso Romano. Pero, ¿por qué el toro no se volvía loco todavía? Tal vez estaba confuso…

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que la situación comenzó a volverse más familiar. En el momento en que España comenzó a agitar el capote, la actitud del toro cambió, y cargó contra el hombre con todas sus fuerzas. España esquivó a la bestia rápidamente cuando pasó junto a él, y se giró sobre las plantas de sus pies, esperando al siguiente movimiento del animal. Esto continuó una y otra vez, con la multitud gritando: "¡Olé!" cada vez que su nación evadía esos afilados cuernos con valentía y bailaba cerca del toro. Veneciano fue el más sorprendido de todos ellos.

"¡YAAAAY! ¡VAMOS, ESPAÑA NII-CHAN! ¡SÍ! ¡Increíble! ¡Woohoo! ¡WAAA-gah!"

El italiano se atragantó cuando su hermano se levantó y le agarró del cuello de la camisa, tirando de él hacia atrás. Romano le hizo sentarse sobre el asiento de cemento, generando un ruido sordo. Veneciano comenzó a lloriquear cuando su trasero se golpeó contra la superficie.

"¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!"

"Entonces, ¡_cállate!_"

"¡Pero _fratello_! ¡Estaba animándole! ¡Todos lo están haciendo!"

"¡Nadie lo hace tan fuerte como tú!"

"¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! Estoy tan emocionado… ¿Tú no?"

Romano le miró y volvió su mirada hacia la plaza de nuevo. Había un sentimiento recorriéndole por dentro, pero no era emoción. Era más bien ansiedad al ver a la criatura cargar contra su ex novio, golpeando el suelo con sus cascos, esa piel brillante. Un buen golpe con los cuernos y… pero espera. No podía estar preocupado por ese cabrón, ¡maldita sea! Sin duda, España estaría bien. Después de todo, ya había hecho esto antes. No importaba el tiempo que hubiera pasado.

"No", respondió Romano a su hermano, mirándolo sin impresión. "El muy idiota no hace otra cosa que dar vueltas."

"Realiza movimientos elegantes", comentó Alemania. "De pie tan cerca de un animal salvaje. Debe de ser difícil actuar de esa manera mientras te expones a tanto peligro. Podría llegar a ser herido fácilmente."

El mayor de los italianos apretó los dientes y le miró con expresión de: "¿Quién te ha preguntado?", volviendo después su atención de nuevo hacia el matador, encogiéndose de repente. El muy bastardo estaba _sonriéndole_ a él. Romano sintió su rostro enrojecerse mientras España mantenía su mirada fija en él mientas esquivaba al toro, los cuernos casi rozaron su brazo. El italiano sintió como se le erizaba la piel y apretaba el estómago. Estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso. _Idiota… Mantente concentrado._

España le guiñó un ojo y continuó esquivando. La multitud empezaba a sentirse menos entusiasmada, ya que su emoción inicial estaba muriendo, pero muchos seguían gritando bien alto, disfrutando de la actuación de España.

El español comenzó a preocuparse ya que pronto perdería su interés, la acción se estaba volviendo repetitiva. Incluso Romano empezaba a parecer aburrido. Podía verlo retorcerse en su asiento mientras hacía una mueca de inquietud incómoda. O eso, o tenía gases, pensó España.

Su Torito parecía que estaba un poco cansado cuando España continuó dándole órdenes en voz baja. _Tengo que hacer algo para que esto sea más emocionante. _Pensando rápidamente, España sacó un trozo de tela que había preparado a propósito. Nunca se habría atrevido a realizar ese truco con cualquier otro toro, pero sabía que Torito nunca le haría daño, por tanto, se sentía seguro. Tras el paso siguiente, se apresuró a aguantar el capote entre las piernas y ató la tela alrededor de sus ojos.

"¿Qué mierdas está _haciendo_?" Romano se quedó sin aliento.

"¡Gah! España-niichan, eso es peligroso!" Lloraba Veneciano.

"Se ha vuelto loco", murmuró Alemania. "¿_Cómo_ espera luchar contra un toro con los ojos cerrados?"

Ellos tres no fueron los únicos impresionados por el cambió de acción de la nación. Un murmullo de preocupación y emoción recorría la grada. Los niños estaban de pie en sus asientos, y los adultos se inclinaban contra la barandilla, tratando de obtener una mejor visión. Romano podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, muy a su pesar.

España se enfrentaba al toro ahora, de pie y con la capa extendida.

"_Venga", _susurró, y el español esperó hasta que pudo sentir el suelo temblar bajo sus pies, inmediatamente esquivó al toro por la izquierda, sabiendo que ese era el lado preferido de su mascota. Podía oír los aplausos y gritos de su público, se giró y preparó para el siguiente paso, esquivándolo con elegancia. Lo único que lamentaba de llevar la venda en los ojos era que no podía ver las reacciones de Romano. ¿Estaba preocupado por él? ¿Estaba impresionado? España se esforzaba por escuchar la voz de Romano entre los gritos, pero no podía oír nada.

_Estúpido España,_ el italiano pensaba a regañadientes. ¡Qué egocéntrico! ¿Estaba haciendo esto a propósito? Romano deseó poder disfrutar viendo a su ex mutilado, pisoteado, muerto, o todo lo anterior. Pero aunque lo intentó, no pudo. Solo sentía miedo y esa enfermiza sensación, _preocupación _de la que Romano deseaba deshacerse inmediatamente. Algo le hacía sentir que estaba pasando justo lo que ese bastardo había planeado.

_Maldita sea, ¡no me importa ese imbécil! ¡Espero que se caiga en la tierra con ese traje suyo! ¡Que el toro le mutile! Que-_

"¡Argh!" Rugió Romano, levantándose de su asiento y apoyándose contra la barandilla. "¡Vamos, toro estúpido!" Gritó. "¡No se lo pongas tan jodidamente fácil!"

"_¡F-fratello!_" Su hermano abrió la boca sorprendido.

"¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer?" Se burlaba Romano. "¡Menudo reto! ¡He visto ovejas más feroces que tú!"

"Creo que lo hemos perdido", dijo Alemania al menor de los italianos.

Sin embargo, Romano no se detenía. Seguía lanzando sus insultos contra el toro, sintiendo que su preocupación por el español era menor con cada palabra.

"¿Acaso tienes los cuernos solo de adorno? Úsalos, ¡estúpido filete con piernas!"

Estaba comenzando a llamar la atención de la gente a su alrededor, que dejaron de animar ellos mismos solo para mirar al enfurecido italiano que insistía en animar al toro a su modo verbalmente agresivo.

El público cercano no fueron los únicos que lo escucharon. España, finalmente, pudo distinguir la voz que había estado esperando, solo para descubrir que no se dirigía a él. Trató de aguantar el dolor que sintió al oír a Romano animar en su contra. Tropezó hacia delante un par de veces, provocando exclamaciones entre el público ya que su elegante danza se había roto, pero se recompuso como pudo y trató de seguir con la actuación. Sin embargo, el que probablemente fue el más afectado por las palabras de Romano, en el que habían causado más emociones esas palabras, fue el propio toro.

Torito dejó de cargar y se volvió hacia el origen de la voz. Lo que vio fue al mismo mocoso insoportable que había estado atormentándole desde hacía siglos. Ese rostro despreciable, su voz llena de burla… A pesar de ser un toro viejo, tenía buena memoria. _Romano tirando piedras contra él desde el segundo piso de la casa de España. Romano poniéndole motes e insultando a su madre. Romano persiguiéndolo con un hierro candente. Romano tratando de venderlo a Estados Unidos como carne para hamburguesa… _ Había esperado demasiado tiempo para clavar sus cuernos en su piel y lanzarlo por los aires bien alto. España se había asegurado de mantenerlos alejados por esa razón, pero ahora, el oscuro animal finalmente encontró una pequeña obertura, una ventana hacia su venganza.

España supo que algo andaba mal en el momento en que sintió los cascos golpear el suelo dirigiéndose hacia otra dirección. Introdujo un dedo por debajo de la venda y la levantó un poco con curiosidad, antes de arrancársela con horror. El toro, con unas energías totalmente renovadas, corría hacia las gradas a toda velocidad, cegado por la rabia. Y contra el que estaba cargando… no era otro que su Romanito. Presa del pánico, España corrió para interceptar a la bestia.

"¡NO! ¡Espera! ¡Para!"

Los obstáculos que encontraría no serían otra cosa que madera. Si el toro daba en el blanco, sin duda la rompería, y Romano saldría herido. Aunque su tamaño no lo indicaba, Torito era más fuerte que un toro normal. Algunos de los asistentes ya se habían alarmado y huían de la zona lo más rápido que podían. Romano, sin embargo, se sentía pegado al asiento, aunque su hermano le tirara del brazo.

"¡_Fratello_!" Gritaba Veneciano mientras veía al toro cargar contra ellos.

Él no era capaz de hacer nada para mover al otro italiano, pero un cierto alemán sí. Antes de que Romano supiese lo que ocurría, un fuerte brazo lo envolvió y levantó, moviéndose en la dirección en que todo el mundo corría.

"¡Bájame, hijo de puta!" Gritaba Romano mientras luchaba por liberarse.

Alemania cumplió y vio en estado de shock como Romano corría estúpidamente hacia la barandilla de nuevo y se inclinaba sobre ella, fijando los ojos angustiosamente sobre España. El español corría a toda velocidad a lo largo de la barrera con intención de interceptar al toro. Romano no lo podía creer. _¡Qué idiota!_

"¡Para!" Gritaba España mientras recorría lo que le quedaba de distancia y hacía lo más estúpido que se le podía ocurrir. La boca de Romano se abrió en completa sorpresa, y la plaza completa parecía quedar en silencio con horror al ver a su amado país colocarse justo en frente del animal en carga.

Su mascota inmediatamente trató de frenar al ver a su amo en su camino, pero en ese momento le era imposible detener su abultado cuerpo negro. Deslizó sus cascos sobre la tierra, y España hizo tope hacia delante con toda su fuerza, acabando estrellado contra la barrera de madera, haciendo que crujiera. Romano se sentía horrorosamente oprimido al ver a su ex novio colapsando contra el duro muro. Torito lo miraba miserablemente, olvidando su ira.

"¡Mierda!" Siseó Romano y saltó por encima de la barrera, sin pesar en el peligro que suponía aterrizar al lado del toro que antes cargaba contra él.

España estaba inmóvil. Su colorido traje estaba cubierto de suciedad, y su rostro congelado en una expresión tensa de dolor.

"¡Maldito bastardo!" Le gritó Romano. "¡Idiota estúpido!"

Se arrodilló en la tierra y se llevó el cuerpo inerte de España sobre su regazo. Su corazón se encontraba dividido entre la preocupación y un profundo resentimiento, pero por ahora, solo necesitaba saber que su ex estaba bien.

"¡España-niichan!" Gritó Veneciano, siguiendo a su hermano al otro lado de las gradas.

Alemania no se quedó atrás. El rubio se acercó al lado de Romano y se arrodilló para comprobar el pulso del torero caído mientras el mayor de los italianos le fulminaba con la mirada.

"No está muerto", confirmó, aunque nadie esperaba lo contrario. Las naciones habían sido creadas con material resistente, este había sido un pequeño accidente. A España parecía que le costaba respirar. Su brazo estaba torcido en una posición incómoda, y todavía no podía abrir los ojos.

"Estúpido", murmuraba Romano, mirando la cara de su antiguo tutor. "No puedo creer que hiciera esto, idiota. ¿Por qué?"

Su voz se quebró, y Alemania se puso de pie para darle algo de espacio. Italia trató de acercarse, pero el alemán le agarró cerca de él, haciendo que retrocediera. Las protestas de Veneciano cesaron al ver que su hermano comenzaba a temblar.

_¡Maldita sea! _Pensó Romano con el rostro teñido de vergüenza. _¡Se supone que no me importa! Hijo de puta… ¿A quién tratabas de proteger? _Es cierto que Veneciano había estado de pie a su lado detrás de la barrera, pero Romano se moría de ganas de creer que España se había puesto enfrente del toro por él. _Esto es por mi culpa,_ pensó el italiano con amargura. _No debiste hacer eso…_

España empezó a moverse, sorprendiendo un poco a Romano. Gruñó y abrió los ojos para mirar a un nervioso Romano, que trataba con fuerza de reprimir todas las emociones que luchaban en su interior para que ninguna fuera expuesta ante el hombre. Sin embargo, la media sonrisa de España derribó todas sus barreras con la fuerza de un toro, y el italiano susurró una maldición mientras una lágrima escapaba.

"Romano", dijo España débilmente, secando con su mano la lágrima. "Estoy tan contento de que estés bien…"

"¡Cállate, cabrón!" Se ahogó. "¡Debería dejar que ese toro te pisoteara por hacer algo tan estúpido!"

"Pero Roma, yo… Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti."

_¡No!_ Pensó el italiano. _Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras… ¡No me vas a engañar otra vez, imbécil! _Lloró cuando España acariciaba su mejilla, pero no importó cuantas veces se dijo a sí mismo que no podía confiar en él, estúpidamente cayó en las palabras del español. Le creyó. Si era verdad o mentira, no le importaba. _¿Soy realmente tan ingenuo?_

España deslizó su mano por la nuca de Romano y lo atrajo hacia él mientras se levantaba tembloroso y apretó sus labios contra los del italiano. Romano pudo escuchar su voz profunda y entrecortada a medida que se separaban.

"Por ti, _mi amor, _ bailaría con la muerte."

La cara de Romano ardía y su boca se abrió, tratando de pensar cómo responder, pero se quedó sin palabras. Solo devolvió la mirada al hombre que se encontraba entre sus brazos, fijando sus ojos en esos orbes esmeralda.

"Además", dijo riendo el español, mirando su cara sin palabras. "tú golpeas mucho más fuerte, Romano."

España gritó cuando el agarre de su ex se volvió menos suave. La simpatía se derritió con el enfado que comenzaba a arder dentro del italiano. Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de dejar caer al español sobre la tierra o enseñarle cómo de fuerte podía golpear, una serie de voces sonaron repentinamente tras ellos.

"¡Rodeadlo! ¡No lo dejéis escapar!"

"¡Lo tenemos acorralado!"

"¡Menuda bestia feroz! ¡Ni siquiera trata de luchar!"

"¡No podemos correr ningún riesgo! ¡Acabad con él, antes de que intente herir al Señor España de nuevo!"

Los ojos entrecerrados de España se abrieron súbitamente. Se esforzó por incorporarse, pero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando trató de mover su brazo roto.

"¡Esperad!" Gritó desesperadamente a los hombres que se disponían a matar a su toro. "¡No matéis a mi Torito!"

Sintió los brazos de Romano repentinamente rígidos en torno a él, y el pánico se apoderó del español cuando se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

"¿Acabas de decir… 'Torito'?" Gruñó Romano. "¿Igual que tu… _mascota_?"

"E-espera, Romano, no es-"

"¿Qué?" Exigió Romano. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

España buscó las palabras adecuadas pero no encontró ninguna. El italiano le miraba con recelo, como su pudiera leer la culpabilidad escrita en su rostro. El cariño que había hacía unos momentos fue reemplazado por desconfianza mientras fulminaba con la mirada al español.

"¿Fue todo esto solo una especie de montaje?" Murmuró Romano. ¿A quién tratabas de engañar?"

"A-a nadie", respondió España, incapaz de detener la mentira antes de que se deslizara por sus labios. "¡No era mi intención que alguien saliera herido por esto! Sé que parece que me estaba poniendo en peligro, pero-"

"¿Fuiste golpeado por el toro _a propósito_?"

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No esperaba que cargara contra ti! Tus burlas deben de haberlo vuelto loco-"

"¡No trates de culparme a mí!" Le gritó el italiano. "¡Solo dime por qué has hecho esto! ¿Por qué organizaste una corrida de toros falsa?"

España le miró en silencio, sin saber cómo responder. ¿Era mejor decir la verdad, incluso cuando la verdad podía empeorar las cosas?

"Quería llamar tu atención", dijo finalmente. "Necesitaba que me escucharas. Sé que fue estúpido, pero no había otra forma."

Romano se quedó mirándole, con frustración y confusión girando en su cabeza. Trató de ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le decía que diera otra oportunidad al español, para traerlo de vuelta y tratar de volver a ser como antes eran. Ese breve momento de confianza no se había desvanecido por completo. Pero tampoco había olvidado como España le había herido tan fácilmente. Sabía que podía hacerlo de nuevo si se lo permitía – y el hombre no había demostrado si fiabilidad organizando esta corrida de toros. Él no solo había hecho a Romano preocuparse, sino que también había provocado que _llorara_ delante de todos. Había jugado con sus emociones y le había hecho cuestionarse a sí mismo, ¿y para qué? Para verlo jugar con su mascota. El italiano estaba disgustado. No, necesitaría más que eso para volver a confiar en él de nuevo.

"Eres un mentiroso", escupió Romano, dándole un empujón y quitando sin delicadeza al español de su regazo. "Así que pensaste que podías decirme la 'verdad' presentando otra mentira, ¿no? ¡Eres un idiota! Y yo no-" empezó, poniéndose de pie, "-estoy listo para perdonarte aún."

Con esto, se alejó, dejando a España en la tierra. Veneciano trató de agarrarlo al pasar, pero Romano le dio un corazón con tanta fuerza que Alemania tuvo que atrapar al joven italiano antes de que cayera al suelo. El torero vio a su ex novio desde el suelo, mientras silenciosas lágrimas corrían por el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas. Después de todo eso, había vuelto a fracasar. Su corazón gritaba desesperadamente mientras yacía allí, inútil, viendo a su amor dejar la plaza. _¡Romano! ¡Por favor! Por favor, vuelve… Vuelve y escúchame. _No podía ni siquiera levantarse para ir tras él.

Alemania detuvo a los demás españoles que acorralaban al toro asustado, y Veneciano se arrodilló junto a España, tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse. Sin embargo, el País de la Pasión no se movió. Cerró los ojos y esperó hasta que los codazos de Torito y la voz demandante de Alemania le sacaron de su sentimiento de derrota. Unas fuertes manos lo levantaron del suelo, y España agarraba su brazo lesionado mientras un equipo de gente llegaba para llevárselo. Apenas escuchaba la preocupación en sus voces mientras se desvivían por él y su miembro roto. España solo miraba sin decir una palabra, distraído por un diferente tipo de dolor.

_Romano… Tú golpeas mucho más fuerte._

* * *

><p>Algunas aclaraciones para los despistados:<p>

Fratello: Hermano.

Traje de luces: Nombre de la vestimenta que utilizan los toreros

El deporte nacional de España es el futbol, por eso Alemania dice: "No todos los días tienes que ver a un país practicando su 'deporte nacional'".

Bueh… Igual tiene algunos fallos, lo escribí realmente rápido… ES QUE QUERÍA SUBIRLO HOY COMO FUERA. Bueno, he de decir que tanto esta vez, como la primera que lo traduje, he llorado como una enana… Creo que soy demasiado sentimental xDDD pero me puede. EL SPAMANO ME PUEDE.

Pues… Lo subo ya que tengo ganitas, pero antes…

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LOS ALERTS Y LOS FAVS. Sois todos puro amor, en serio. No sabéis lo que me animáis a seguir… No sé qué haría sin vosotros, srly. No hay cosa que me alegre más que saber que os gusta lo que escribo/traduzco. *3*

Así que… sin más dilación… Agradecimientos a mi querida gente que deja reviews.

** CreepyGirl07: **Hooola ~ Antes de nada, muchas gracias tanto por leer como por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, de veras. Boooh… Si el amor entre ellos no sobrevive, a la que primero le da algo es a mí [¿?]. Ahahaha, yo también soy una llorona dramática. Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews y saber que te gusta ~ Love ya.

** Ritsu Kirkland:** ¿Te encanta? Aasdadsda no hay nada que me haga más feliz ~ Muchas gracias tanto por leer como por pasarte a comentar. Y si te gusta… ¡Mejor que mejor! No tienes que darme las gracias por traducirlo, para mí es un placer hacer que este fic llegue a más gente. Espero seguir leyéndote. Love ya ~

** ILoveChocoCake: **¡Actualicé! ¡Y no tardé tanto! Me estoy transformando en una persona responsable… Hehe [¿?] Es que, Spamano y OTP son dos cosas que deben ir en la misma frase siempre ù_u. Adsdas me alegro mucho de que te guste, y muchísimas gracias por tu opinión, es importante para mí saber lo que pensáis :B Lo cierto es que hago lo posible por hacer que tenga sentido y la ortografía sea buena xDU (Aunque a veces se me cuele algún "mñas". ¡Si me voy a volver loca escribiendo mientras leo en inglés e intercalo con el traductor!) Espero seguir leyendo reviews tuyos con tu opinión, de veras. Y muchas gracias again por leer , Kana-chan. Love ya ~

** karuka Ikashi: **Love ~ I'll answer to you by private, as always. Nobody should know about our forbidden love [?]. Haha, just joking.

** Ann Aseera: **Hooola ~ Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, de versa. Amo saber que te está encantando, no sabes cuanto. Espero que estés disfrutando de la historia. Y no te preocupes, que ahora intentaré actualizar cada menos tiempo, así sabrás cómo continúa lo antes posible ~ Espero seguir leyéndote y saber que te gusta. Love ya ~

** Sunxdark:** LO SÉ. A mí también me hace llorar lo que viene a ser demasiado… Tendrías que verme escribiendo mientras me caen los lagrimones, parezco una cosa mala xD. Aws… no tienes que darme las gracias por traducirlo, para mí es un placer que todos disfrutéis leyéndolo, pero muchas gracias a ti por pasarte a leerlo y dejarme un comentario tan bonito. Así que lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienes tu actualización. Intentaré no tardar con la próxima. Love ya ~

ME VOY A VICIARME A LA PLAY. CIAO, AMORES.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Ni el fic original, ni Hetalia: Axis Powers me pertenecen. Ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores: **Karuka Ikashi** y **Himaruya** respectivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

"Bueno, estoy sorprendido. No pensé que volverías a mí pidiendo ayuda nunca más".

El hombre con gafas dejó su taza de té y miró al país de aspecto miserable que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa. España se desplomó en su asiento, contrastando con la postura perfecta de Austria. Su brazo descansaba sobre su estómago mientras le dirigía una expresión malhumorada a su antiguo compañero Habsburgo.

"Francia no estaba en casa cuando pasé… y tenía la esperanza de que tú serías capaz de darme algunos consejos", murmuró. "Puesto que, ya sabes, tú también estabas en lo del pozo".

El austriaco hizo una mueca, no le gustaba el recuerdo que su invitado había mencionado. Desde **el Incidente**, no había tenido ni un solo momento a solas con Hungría que no fuese incómodamente incómodo. Sin embargo, España parecía estar mucho peor. Vio como el otro hombre levantaba la taza de té hacia sus labios, con la mano temblorosa y daba medio sorbo.

"¿Y qué tipo de consejo esperas?"

España dirigió su triste y verde mirada hacia el otro hombre, haciendo que el austriaco sintiera una inesperada punzada de simpatía repentina. España se tomó un tiempo para responder mientras pensaba para sí mismo.

"¿Cómo haces para que alguien crea que le amas?" preguntó en voz tan baja, que Austria apenas le oía.

La aristócrata nación suspiró y miró hacia la ventana. El sol entraba a través de ella y brillaba en el interior del elegante salón, dándole una calidez que calmaba su ansiedad, aunque no parecía tener mucho efecto en su huésped. España parecía tan sombrío como si en vez de sol, hubiera lluvia torrencial.

"No sabría," contestó Austria, "mira como mi propia verdad aún no se ha resuelto".

España lo miró con curiosidad.

"Entonces Hungría y tú no habéis-"

"¡N-no es asunto tuyo!" Farfulló Austria indignado, provocando una media sonrisa en el otro hombre. "Y nadie ha dicho que sea ella".

España se limitó a mirarlo.

"¿…Quién más podría ser?"

Austria gruñó, derrotado. Podía sentir su rostro caliente pensado que era demasiado predecible incluso para alguien tan ajeno a todo como el otro hombre. España se movió un poco en su asiento, sentándose recto finalmente.

"Si sabes lo que sientes por ella, deberías decírselo" dijo. "Es obvio que ella siente lo mismo por ti".

"N-no hay nada que decir" le dijo el austriaco, evidentemente nervioso.

"¿Qué pierdes?" Preguntó España, dejando caer la voz mientras miraba hacia su brazo lesionado. "El amor no es fácil, pero – es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar. Sería mucho más fácil para vosotros dos…"

"No compares tu desmoronada relación con la mía inexistente" espetó Austria, sintiendo después una pizca de culpa cuando España lo miró con cara de perrito abandonado.

"Me siento tan miserable sin él", murmuró España. "Daría cualquier cosa por tenerlo de vuelta. Es por eso que no me puedo dar por vencido. ¡Y tú tampoco debes! ¿No te arrepentirías si ni siquiera lo hubieras intentado?"

Austria frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera responder, uno de sus funcionarios se encontraba en la puerta pidiendo su atención.

"_Herr Österreich, Herr Frankreich _está aquí para verlo" anunció el sirviente.

Austria levantó una ceja y España mostró una ligera sonrisa.

"Muy bien. Que entre".

Francia entró en la habitación momentos después, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Austria se levantó para saludarlo, seguido de España levantándose lentamente y agarrándose el brazo para no perder el equilibrio mientras se colocaba detrás de su anfitrión, medio oculto de Francia.

"Esto es una sorpresa" comentó Austria. "Dos invitados el mismo día dentro de la misma hora. ¿Lo buscabas a él?"

Dio un paso atrás para darle a Francia una mejor visión de España.

"No" respondió el francés. "En realidad, vine para preguntar- _Mon Dieu! Espagne! _¿Qué le ha pasado a tu brazo?"

"Oh, eh", comenzó el español, aclarándose la garganta, "corrida de toros".

Los ojos de Francia se abrieron con incredulidad y conmoción.

"¿QUË? Pero _mon ami,_ pensé que lo habías dejado".

"Lo hice," admitió España, "pero bueno, fue una especie de… falsa que me ayudaría a ganarme a Romano. Pensé que si me ponía a mí mismo en peligro, él se preocuparía por mí y finalmente lograría que me escuchara de nuevo".

Francia lo miró con incredulidad. Su mirada cambió a una de compasión mientras fruncía el ceño a su amigo.

"_Espagne…_ todo este asunto te ha vuelto loco, ¿no?"

"Ya expresé con mi incredulidad la idiotez de su teoría" intervino Austria, cruzándose de brazos y moviendo su cabeza. "Ahora mira como has terminado".

Los ojos de España se llenaron de lágrimas. Resopló y miró hacia su extremidad vendada, sintiéndose patético. Una lágrima escapó y corrió por su mejilla. Inmediatamente, Francia se colocó a su lado, sosteniendo a su amigo en un confortable abrazo.

"No llores, _Espagne" _murmuró en su oído.

"Estuve tan cerca…" Sollozó España. "Él me sostenía en sus brazos. Estaba llorando por mí. Me dejó _besarle_".

Incluso cuando estaban juntos, era difícil para España conseguir un beso en público sin ser empujado o reprendido después. Había saboreado ese momento, aunque fuera corto.

"Entonces, ¿qué salió mal?" Preguntó Francia.

"Una vez que se enteró de que había sido una farsa, me dejó en el suelo y se fue", suspiró España miserablemente. "Pero no podía hacer nada… Iban a matar a Torito".

La cara de Francia mostró una expresión de desconcierto, pero abrazó a su amigo con más fuerza, teniendo cuidado con su brazo.

"Oh, _mon ami… _Tienes que saber cuándo parar. Si lo has intentado todo y no muestra signos de perdón, solo te queda una cosa por hacer".

"¿El qué?" Preguntó España incapaz de pensar con claridad.

"Déjalo ir".

España se retiró de repente, mirando a Francia incrédulo.

"¡N-no puedo hacer eso!"

Francia lanzó un suspiro.

"Sé que no quieres, _Espagne_… pero, ¿qué otra opción tienes? Si Romano no quiere volver contigo, tienes que seguir adelante. Para que _él_ siga adelante".

España frunció el ceño y miró hacia el suelo. ¿Tenía razón Francia? ¿Se le habían acabado las opciones realmente? Él lo había intentado todo, pero todos sus intentos hasta ahora habían fallado. ¿Sería lo mejor para Romano que él saliera de su vida? Quería lo mejor para su pequeño Tomatito, pero… España sacudió la cabeza, olvidando la idea obstinadamente.

"No puedo dejarlo ir", insistió. "Él significa mucho para mí… Yo sé que todavía me ama. Y no voy a renunciar a él. Es el único al que quiero, y no voy a dejar de tratar de traerlo de vuelta, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer".

"¿Incluso si rompe todos los huesos de tu cuerpo?" Francia gruñó, y su voz de repente se volvió _agresiva_.

España se miró el brazo de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza.

"Aunque me cueste la vida".

"Realmente estás loco", murmuró Francia preocupado, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de España. La deslizó hacia el cuello del español y tomó su barbilla, mirando a sus brillantes ojos verdes. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entres en razón?"

"Ayúdame", declaró España. "La idea de Ita-chan no ha funcionado. Mi idea no funcionó. Necesito un nuevo plan".

Una ligera burla hizo que volviera su atención hacia Austria.

"¿Ahora quieres hacer que _él_ te ayude también? No hay nada que Francia pueda ofrecer y mejore la situación. En realidad, hay muchas posibilidades de que empeore".

"¡Hey!" Francia protestó indignado. "¡Que observación más cruel! Y tengo el plan perfecto para que _Espagne_ se vuelva a ganar su amor. ¡Uno que no fallará!"

España lo miró con esperanza.

"¿En serio? ¿Crees que funcionará con Austria también? Todavía tiene problemas con Hungría…"

"¡Yo NO te he dado permiso para hablar acerca de eso!" Austria estalló, mortificado.

Francia le dirigió una sonrisa divertida mientras el hombre se ruborizaba profundamente. Francia negó con la cabeza a España.

"Ah, pero _L'Autriche_ no necesito mi ayuda, _mon ami. _Con su aspecto encantador y su manera tan elegante de tocar el piano, podría ganarse fácilmente el afecto de cualquier mujer. Especialmente, el de _Mademoiselle Hongrie". _Se giró hacia Austria. "Solo necesitas una canción desde tu corazón".

Austria se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada para ocultar su vergüenza. ¿Una canción? Bueno… es posible, supuso. Después de todo, tal vez el francés no siempre tenía ideas tan horribles. Solo la mayoría de las veces. A decir verdad, el aristócrata no podía pensar en una manera de expresarse mejor que a través del medio que más amaba. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado… ¿sería suficiente?

"Y además, tengo la oportunidad perfecta para ti. Como sabrás, mi fiesta se celebra este fin de semana", le dijo Francia. "Si fueras tan amable, _L'Autriche_, necesito un pianista experto como tú para crear la atmósfera adecuada".

Austria levantó una ceja.

"¿Tú eres el anfitrión de la fiesta? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

"¡Oh, _mon ami, _me hieres! Bueno, ¿quién te culparía por olvidar tan glorioso evento como el día de mi nacimiento cuando tienes tantos… temas sensibles con los que tratar en este momento?"

El austriaco solo lo miró, y España se rió entre dientes para sí mismo. Tenía que admitir que también él había casi olvidado el cumpleaños de su amigo en medio de todos los acontecimientos recientes, pero Francia no dudaba en recordárselo constantemente. España realmente necesitaba que se lo recordara a veces, no importaba lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor.

"Por supuesto, estoy esperando una gran asistencia", continuó el francés. "Mañana en la Cumbre Mundial invitaré a las otras naciones. ¡Será un gran evento!"

"Hm," respondió Austria. "Supongo que si se trata de una solicitud de cumpleaños, podría tocar el piano para ti".

"¡Maravilloso!" Gritó Francia, envolviendo con sus brazos al otro hombre, provocando que se molestara. "¡Soy muy feliz de oír eso!"

España les sonrió.

"¡Me alegro de que no vinieras hasta aquí para nada, amigo mio!"

Francia pegó un salto cuando de repente se acordó de algo.

"¡N-no estoy aquí por eso! Vine para preguntarle algo a _L'Autriche_", dijo, mirando de nuevo al hombre con gafas. "Por casualidad no habrás visto a Prusia, ¿verdad?"

"¿Prusia?" Repitió el austriaco, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué debería saber dónde está ese desagradable ex país?"

"¿Está perdido?" Preguntó España con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"Nadie lo ha visto desde el día del Pozo. Ya he preguntado a Hungría, y ella dice que no tiene nada que ver con esto. Él estaba, según ella, aún con vida cuando se fue".

Austria se contrajo ligeramente cuando se mencionó el nombre de Hungría, pero no dijo nada. Los ojos de España se ampliaron y parecía tan angustiado como Francia justo cuando acababa de llegar.

"¿Alemania tampoco puede encontrarle?"

"Hemos buscado por todas partes", suspiró Francia. "Mi último pensamiento fue venir aquí y ver si, quizás, había venido a molestar a Austria recientemente".

"Os aseguro que no", respondió Austria con el ceño fruncido. "Pero estoy seguro de que lo encontrareis tratando de colarse en la Cumbre Mundial de mañana".

"Es cierto", suspiró Francia. "Solo espero que esté bien".

"Y yo", dijo España preocupado. "Ayudaré a buscarlo también".

Francia sonrió con cariño a su amigo español y dejó a Austria para abrazarlo.

"Gracias, _Espagne._ Estoy seguro de que juntos lo encontraremos".

"Lo siento por no enterarme antes", respondió el otro hombre con aire de culpabilidad. "No me he mantenido muy al día con vosotros últimamente".

"Sí, bueno," dijo Francia en voz baja mientras se inclinaba hacia el oído de España, "tal vez pronto lo estés…"

La cara de España se tornó en una de confusión, pero sonrió y abrazó a su amigo calurosamente con un brazo. Francia comenzó a mover las manos hacia abajo por la espalda de su amigo y las colaba por debajo de la camisa de España mientras Austria les miraba frunciendo el ceño desde la mesa.

"Si vais a intimar, os pido que no sea en mi presencia", les dijo, "y, preferiblemente, en mi casa tampoco".

Francia se echó a reír mientras apretaba a España contra él por un momento antes de soltarle.

"Como tú quieras, _L'Autriche_. Nos vemos en la Cumbre Mundial".

"Sí… " Respondió Austria, tratando de no parecer tan molesto como se sentía.

"¡Buena suerte con la canción, Austria!" Le dijo España con alegría al salir. "¡Adiós!"

Francia pasó un brazo alrededor de él a medida que se iban, contento por el renovado buen humor de su amigo. El español parecía demasiado contento incluso para darse cuenta de las manos ajenas paseando por su cuerpo. Lo que Francia no sabía, sin embargo, era que detrás de esa sonrisa llamativa. España solo estaba pensando en Romano. _No puedo renunciar. Tengo que seguir intentándolo hasta que me crea... No importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, o lo que tenga que hacer. No es posible. Juntos, Francia y yo lo lograremos. ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! Romano… Espera un poco más, por favor. _Se preguntó qué clase de plan tenía Francia preparado para él. El rubio sonrió con seguridad para sí mismo, disfrutando de la forma en que sus pensamientos aumentaban mientras bajaba y tanteaba a España. _Solo espera a ver lo que tengo para ti, Espagne._

Austria suspiró cuando sus inesperados invitados finalmente dejaban su casa. ¿Por qué después de todo España se había molestado en ir a pedirle ayuda a él? No importa. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que centrarse. Se fue a su piano y se sentó, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en sus propios pensamientos. _Hungría… ¿cómo te digo que te amo? Por supuesto, esas tres palabras no son suficientes para expresar todo lo que necesito decir. _Volvió a respirar hondo y trató de despejar su mente. No podía pensar, solo sentir. Puso las manos sobre las teclas, empezó a tocar, dejando que todo lo que había dentro de él surgiera por la punta de sus dedos. Un mensaje que nadie podía oír y solo él podía entender realmente.

* * *

><p>He dejado de ser persona con este capítulo, exactamente con la parte de la conversación dramática de Francis y Toño. ALL THE FEELINGS.<p>

Ok, voy con un poco de prisa hoy, pero quería actualizar yaaaaa. Así que… Muchísimas gracias, porque aunque llevo ya seis capítulos traducidos no paro de recibir nuevos alerts y favs. Se os quiere, chicos ;w; más que a nada ~ Sois todos amor.

Y voy a ponerme a responder rápidamente a los reviews. Y los demás no seáis tímidos y dejad también *3*

** CreepyGirl07:** Ahahaha. ¿Colapso nervioso? Te entiendo ~ Tendría que poner una cámara en mi habitación para que me veáis mientras traduzco. Doy golpes a la mesa, lloro… Es un caos! Y bueh, pero no era una corrida de toros normal, Toño no le iba a hacer daño a Torito ;3; En fin… Muuuchisimas gracias por el review, me gusta mucho leerte cada vez que subo un capi nuevo, de veras *_* ¡Y sí, ahora quedan cuatro capítulos, cada vez más cerca del final! Espero seguir leyéndote hasta el último de ellos :3 Nos vemos, love ya ~

** ILoveChocoCake: **Kana-chaaaaan ~ *3* Hola de nuevo. Llora mujer, no te cortes [¿]. Ayy si Lovi nos escuchara cuando le decimos que haga caso a España y le quiera, otro gallo cantaría. En fin, me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara, ya quedan pocos, hay que disfrutarlos! Y me alegro de que te guste como lo traduzco, me esfuerzo en hacerlo lo mejor posible ~ Muchísimas gracias por el review, espero seguir leyéndote :B Love ya ~

** SunxDark: **LO SÉ. LO SÉ, JODER, LO SÉ. Pateemos juntas, a todo, a todos. ES QUE TOÑO NO CONTROLA. NO CONTROLAAAAAA. Nos necesita de consejeras, a ti y a mí, una a cada lado ù_u. Y LOVI ES DEMASIADO… LOVI. Pero por eso mismo es nuestra OTP, porque son muy ellos los dos ;3;. Pues nada chica, aquí tienes un capítulo más. No tan dramático como el anterior, no sé eso si es bueno o malo, es que el 5 es demasiado apoteósico. Y claro que doy las gracias jooo, ¿qué haría yo sin reviews como los tuyos? Si tengo unas ganas de apachurrarte que vhndsjkgvnjs. Asd, espero seguir leyendo que te guuusta ~ Yo seguiré esforzándome en que así sea. Love ya ~

** Ann Aseera: **Por tu review me acabo de imaginar la escena de Torito ensartando a Lovi y Toño entrando en estado de yanderismo… Que escena más enfermiza… xD ALEMANIA ES UN TROZO DE PATATA ANDANTE SIN SENTIMIENTOS- okno. Pues… pues me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero seguir leyendo que te guuusta hasta el final ~ Me uno a llenar el mundo de Spamano! Love ya ~

** Karuka Ikashi: **DNJSEKGNFJSE LOOOOVEEE ~ *Opens a prívate window*

** Ritsu Kirkland: **Toño es un cortarrollos, todos los sabemos. Ayy me alegro de que te gustara, y la verdad es que sí, esa escena es simplemente genial! Bueno, de nada por la traducción, gracias a ti por leer. Espero seguir viendo reviews tuyos hasta el final ~ Love ya ~

Dicho esto, que me tengo que ir D: Hasta la siguiente actualización, amores ~


	7. Capítulo 7

Ea, capítulo siete. Tengo que aprovechar lo que queda de verano… ¡Apenas tres semanas! ¡Socorro! Asd… Bueno, pues seré breve, que siempre acabo enrollándome al final del capítulo.

Como siempre, decir que los derechos tanto del fic como de Hetalia: Axis Powers pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores: **Karuka Ikashi** y **Himaruya** respectivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Inglaterra se sentó en el asiento que le correspondía en la Cumbre Mundial miserablemente, mirando a las otras naciones alrededor de él hablar unas con otras mientras esperaban que comenzara la reunión. Él había llegado el primero de todos, y ni una sola persona le había hablado todavía. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado con otra persona, alguien que no era él. Normalmente eso no molestaba al británico. Realmente, solo había una persona con la que le importaba hablar, pero él había estado balbuceando cosas con Japón sin parar desde que llegó.

"-pero tienes que admitir que aunque Godzilla sea lo suficientemente grande para ganar a King Kong y tenga unas garras asesinas y todo, sigue siendo un lagarto, y los lagartos son de sangre fría, así que de ninguna manera podría ganar una batalla si lo llevaran al ártico u otro sitio con mucha nieve…"

Inglaterra solo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Tampoco era que el chico le hubiera prestado mucha atención últimamente. Parecía muy decidido a ignorar a Inglaterra a veces, o al menos actuar de manera superior a él. Sin duda, Inglaterra se ponía de los nervios cuando su ex colonia le mostraba tan poco respeto. _Estados Unidos… puedes ser tan arrogante a veces…_

¿Qué había pasado con esos días en los que el joven rubio le admiraba? Cuando él era el grande y fuerte. ¿Acaso Inglaterra no era lo suficientemente 'guay' como para estar alrededor? Estados Unidos parecía contento de pasar tanto tiempo con Japón, quien también era una muy antigua nación, e Inglaterra sentía como si de alguna manera había perdido el contacto con el chico desde que ellos dos se habían vuelto amigos. _Bueno, puede que yo no esté tan interesado en robots o videojuegos… pero sigo siendo importante para ti, ¿no?_

Estaba tan distraído con el americano que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se arrastraba hacia él por detrás. El agresor aprovechó la baja guardia del británico y lo agarró de los hombros, Inglaterra se sorprendió tanto que casi saltó sobre su asiento.

"¿P-pero qué…? ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso, imbécil?"

"Haha, relájate, _Anglaterre", _se rió Francia. "Solo probaba a tu conciencia".

"¡Eres un infierno! ¡Solo te encanta sacarme de mis casillas cada vez que puedes!"

"Alguien parece más cascarrabias de lo normal. ¿Hay algo que te moleste, _mon ami?"_

"¡No es asunto tuyo, _frog_! ¡Y ahora déjame solo!"

Inglaterra se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y resopló. Francia parecía retroceder, pero de manera casual se dirigió hacia el otro lado del hombre, y se sentó justo a su lado. Siguió la mirada del inglés y encontró su objetivo, para gran vergüenza del británico.

"Ah, así que el pequeño _Amérique_ es quien tiene tu atención en este momento. O mejor dicho… Tú no tienes la suya".

"¡C-cierra la boca!" Gritó Inglaterra en un tono un poco alto. Algunas de las otras naciones se giraron para mirarle por un momento antes de volver a sus propias conversaciones. El rubio se puso rojo. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que meter las narices en todo?" Murmuró.

"Yo estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarte, si tú me dijeras qué te preocupa sobre él".

"¡N-no es nada! ¡Deja de intentar averiguarlo, _bastard_!¡No… No es justo!"

Francia le levantó una ceja e Inglaterra apartó su mirada de él de mala gana. El francés le sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su hombro mientras el otro se hombre se estremecía.

"Es difícil _no _ ver lo que te preocupa cuando lo muestras de esta manera", sonrió. "Realmente soy la mejor persona que puede venir cuando alguien tiene… problemas en su relación".

El británico se erizó.

"¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás diciendo! Eres la _última_ persona a la que buscaría para pedir consejo sobre cualquier cosa, así que vete a la mierda y DÉJAME SOLO".

Francia le frunció el ceño con disgusto.

"No eres tan caballeroso cuando estás enamorado, ¿verdad? Muy bien… pero recuerda: cuando todo lo demás falla, aún puedo ser la última persona a la que acudir".

Dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejando al otro hombre apretando los dientes y disparando miradas mortales hacia su espalda.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Romano estaba sentado al lado de su hermano, que charlaba alegremente con Alemania, para gran consternación del mayor de los italianos. Él ignoraba la mayor parte de su conversación, con sus ojos viajando alrededor de la sala de conferencias, posándolos finalmente sobre un país de aspecto miserable no muy lejos de él. Romano apretó los dientes cuando España cruzó la sala y se acercó a él.

"¡Romano! _Mi amor_, ¡por favor, escúchame!" Le pidió. "Sé que todavía sigues molesto por lo de antes, ¡pero, por favor, no me ignores!"

Alemania y Veneciano dejaron de hablar para mirar al español. Romano podía sentir su cara arder de vergüenza y enfado hacia el otro hombre. Sin embargo, no iba a ceder. No iba a dejar que su ex le humillara provocando una escena. Por mucho que deseaba gritar a España y descargar algo de su frustración sobre él, no lo haría. Miró al otro hombre, se colocó recto e hizo lo que los italianos mejor saber hacer – retirarse.

"¡Romanooo!" Gritó España mientras el hombre con el que trataba de hablar huía de la habitación a la velocidad de la luz.

Inmediatamente, España estaba dispuesto a darle caza, pero de repente, tuvo que retroceder cuando Francia le agarró de su brazo sano.

"Espera, _Espagne_," le dijo su amigo, "debes ser paciente. Romano te escuchará cuando esté listo".

España lloriqueó patéticamente y retiró su brazo mientras miraba al rubio. "Lo sé. Es solo que… Le echo mucho de menos".

Francia le dedicó un gesto de simpatía, y Veneciano incluso tenía los ojos más llorosos que el propio España.

"¡Buah! ¡España-niichan! ¡No me gusta verte tan triste!"

Alemania se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "No se puede evitar teniendo en cuenta con quien estamos tratando. Nunca he conocido a nadie más terco que tu hermano… excepto el mío, tal vez".

Francia miró al alemán con algo de interés. "¿Sabes algo de _Prusse_?" Preguntó con ansiedad.

Alemania sacudió la cabeza con cansancio. "Nada. Estuve despierto toda la noche buscándole, pero no hay ni rastro de él por ningún lado. No tengo la más remota idea de donde puede haber ido que no haya comprobado ya".

Francia frunció el ceño. "Entonces, realmente no podemos encontrarle. Oh, _Prusse_, ¿dónde puedes haber ido? Mi fiesta de cumpleaños es mañana… ¡_Espagne, _tenemos que encontrarle!"

Pero España estaba demasiado distraído como para prestarle demasiada atención. Siguió mirando con nostalgia hacia la puerta por la que Romano había escapado. La expresión de Francia se volvió molesta mientras trataba de compartir con su amigo un poco de su preocupación.

"¡España!" Le gritó, con la esperanza de que hablándole en su lenguaje nativo le haría volver a la realidad y ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El español saltó un poco y lo miró con timidez.

"Oh, lo siento, Francia. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

"Nuestro amigo está desaparecido", dijo el rubio, tratando de que su voz no sonara irritada. "Un miembro de nuestro trío puede estar en problemas, y necesitamos encontrarlo pronto".

España suspiró, frotándose la frente.

"Lo sé, Francia, y realmente desearía que hubiera algo que pudiésemos hacer, pero, ¿dónde más se supone que debemos mirar? Estuvimos fuera mucho tiempo buscando también…"

"No deberíais preocuparos tanto por él", intervino Alemania. "_Bruder_ puede ser temerario… pero sabe cuidar de sí mismo. Confío en que volverá pronto".

España asintió con una expresión ligeramente aliviada en el rostro. Francia también parecía algo más tranquilo, pero no convencido del todo. Prusia no era, después de todo, una verdadera nación. ¿Era posible que simplemente desapareciera? El francés se negó a creer que se estaba preocupando demasiado, y le molestaba parecer ser el único al que realmente le importaba.

"Ne, España-niichan…tal vez pueda tratar de hablar con Romano-niichan por ti", dijo Italia. "Sé que no lo demuestra, pero creo que algo cambió en él desde la corrida de toros".

España se animó ante eso, su interés se trasladó por completo hacia el italiano.

"¿D-de verdad? ¿Crees que me puede perdonar pronto?"

"Espero que sí", respondió Veneciano. "Él ha estado menos de mal humor… pero todavía no quiere hablar de ti. No sé que puedo hacer".

Francia gruñó celosamente y trató de recuperar la atención de su amigo.

"Te lo dije, _Espagne_, ¡necesitas ser paciente! Ten un poco de fe en mi plan, ¿vale…?"

España se volvió hacia el francés en tono de disculpa.

"Lo siento", dijo, "pero no me puedes culpar por ser impaciente, ¿no? Si Romano me perdona pronto, no tendré que-"

"¡CHST!" Siseó Francia. "Debes mantenerlo en secreto, _mon ami._ ¡No se lo digas a _nadie!"_

"Oh… Está bien", respondió España, algo desconcertado.

"Lo que me recuerda, _Italie_", dijo Francia dirigiéndose a Veneciano. "Tengo una idea para que ayudes a _Espagne_".

"¿Sí?" Respondió el otro con entusiasmo. "¿Qué es?"

"Convence a tu hermano de que nos acompañe en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, por supuesto. Le extendí la invitación antes, pero fui groseramente rechazado".

Veneciano frunció el ceño.

"¿_Fratello_ no irá a la casa de Francia-niichan? Bueno, no sé cómo, pero… ¡Haré lo que pueda para cambiar su decisión!"

"Excelente", dijo Francia con una sonrisa, aunque parecía que estaba ocultando algo.

Veneciano le sonrió y se disculpó rápidamente, corriendo en la dirección en la cual Romano se había ido. España le siguió con la mirada, y después la dirigió hacia Francia con ansiedad.

"¿De verdad crees que Romano vendrá? No os habéis llevado precisamente bien en el pasado".

Francia pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amigo con una desdeñosa mirada en su rostro.

"No te preocupes por eso, _Espagne_. Estoy seguro de que será una noche llena de diversión y… emoción. No se lo perderá".

España sonrió, un poco tranquilizado por la confianza de su amigo. Sin embargo, conocía bien al italiano, y no era ningún misterio para él lo testarudo que podía ser. Esperaba que su hermano fuera de capaz de convencerle de alguna manera para ir. España se giró para mirar al resto de naciones dispersas a lo largo de la sala de conferencias. Sus ojos se posaron en Inglaterra, sentado abatido en una silla. Francia siguió su mirada y sonrió. El británico se revolvía sobre su asiento y miraba generalmente incómodo, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo. Se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo de que Francia le miraba y le lanzó una mirada antes de girarse de nuevo. Francia parecía divertirse, pero España ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad.

"¿Qué le pasa a Inglaterra?"

Francia se echó a reír.

"Ambos estáis en situaciones muy similares, _mon ami"._

"¿En serio?" Preguntó el español. "Eso es malo. ¿Crees que tal vez podamos usar la misma solución?"

Francia levantó las cejas. A veces, a pesar de su densa mente, España podía llegar a ser brillante. Le gustaba mucho la idea.

"Se lo recomendaré", prometió, "pero solo si se acerca a mí en busca de ayuda".

Inglaterra no parecía tener ninguna intención de hacer eso, pero… _Bueno_, pensó España, _momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. _Su historia impedía que él e Inglaterra se llevaran bien, pero aún simpatizaba con el hombre y le deseaba lo mejor.

Veneciano corrió por el pasillo y llamó a su hermano en el vestíbulo donde el mayor de los italianos se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Tenía los brazos cruzados y fruncía el ceño en dirección al suelo hasta que vio a Veneciano y dirigió su mirada furiosa en su dirección.

"_Fratello!"_

"Ugh, ¿qué mierda quieres?" Se quejó Romano. "Se es algo acerca de ese bastardo, no te voy a escuchar, ¡maldita sea!"

"¡No lo es, _fratello!_ ¡Lo prometo! ¡Se trata de Francia-niichan!"

Romano le miró con una mirada de incredulidad que se prolongó unos cinco segundos antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta.

"¡_Fratello_, espeeeera!" Gritó Veneciano, saltando hacia su hermano y envolviéndolo con sus brazos antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de escapar.

"¡Gah! ¡Déjame ir, idiota!" Romano gruñó, luchando contra el agarre del joven italiano.

"¡Pero tienes que escucharme!" Se quejó. "_Por favor, _ ven a la fiesta de Francia-niichan conmigo".

"¡Ni…de…coña!" Gruñó el otro, tratando de liberarse.

Sin embargo, Veneciano era terco. Se agarró sin vacilaciones, incluso utilizó su propio peso para impedir a su hermano seguir adelante. Romano apretó los dientes con frustración y giró la cabeza hacia atrás intentando golpear a Veneciano en la cara, pero su hermano menor había aprendido de experiencias anteriores y expertamente se agachó de forma instintiva tras el hombro de Romano.

"¡Por favor!" Suplicó Veneciano. "¡No será lo mismo sin ti, _fratello!"_

Romano dejó de luchar para mirarle de reojo.

"A nadie le importa si no voy, maldita sea. No quiero ir a casa de ese bastardo del vino".

Se sorprendió cuando Veneciano le soltó de repente y se colocó delante de él, por lo que quedaron ambos cara a cara y se vio obligado a mirar esos ojos suplicantes. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que la voz de su hermano era extrañamente seria –no quejica o ruidosa, solo… calmada y un poco triste, maldita sea.

"No digas eso, _fratello_. A mí me importa. Quiero que estés porque… eres importante para mí. ¡Por favor, ven!"

Romano le miró boquiabierto, estupefacto. ¿Por qué estaba dudando? ¡No iba a caer con esa cara de perro abandonado! ¡De ninguna manera! Y sin embargo… Todavía no le había apartado a un lado. El mayor de los italianos retiró su mirada de los ojos expectantes de Veneciano y giró la cabeza a un lado, frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo… lo pensaré, joder", dijo finalmente. "¡BIEN!" Aplaudió Veneciano y lo abrazó con fuerza otra vez, para gran protesta de su hermano.

Maldita sea su debilidad… Romano se sintió engañado. Bueno, al menos no había prometido nada. _Siempre y cuando me suelte, maldita sea._

De vuelta en la sala de conferencias, Estados Unidos había dejado finalmente de hablar con Japón y se había dirigido hacia donde Inglaterra se encontraba cavilando. España no estaba lejos de él, se dejó caer en su asiento, pero estaba demasiado ocupado fingiendo que escuchaba a Francia hablar acerca de lo fabulosa que sería su fiesta como para prestar atención al joven americano. Estados Unidos se inclinó sobre su ex colonizador curiosamente mientras Inglaterra le miraba de reojo.

"¡Hey, Iggy! ¿Qué se mueve por aquí?"

El otro hombre se sobresaltó, pero volvió a mirar a Estados Unidos con una pequeña mueca.

"No se 'mueve' nada. Te lo aseguro, excepto Letonia por allá, quizá", respondió Inglaterra , apuntando hacia la nación que temblaba al otro lado de la habitación mientras era oprimido por Rusia.

"Estás de mal humor hoy, viejo", sonrió Estados Unidos, sin saber que era la segunda persona que le hacía ese comentario aquel día al británico. "Quiero decir, más de lo normal".

Inglaterra le devolvió la mirada.

"¿A quién estás llamando viejo? Solo porque tienes menos de la mitad de experiencia que yo como nación no quiere decir que puedas ir molestando a la gente acerca de su edad. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar tus insultos".

"Bueno, tranquilo. Si querías que te dejara solo, solo tenías que decirlo. ¡No eres nada divertido, Iggy!"

"¡No me llames así, mocoso! Y soy muy divertido, solo que…"

Se detuvo, como si de repente no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Estados Unidos lo miró expectante, pero Inglaterra solo se puso rojo y se giró, irritado.

"¡No importa! No voy a tener esta conversación contigo".

Se cruzó de brazos, dejando a Estados Unidos con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué pasa, señor Reino Unido?" Preguntó el joven, aún tomándole el pelo pero con un poco de preocupación en su voz también.

"¡Nada, por Dios! ¡Ahora déjame solo!"

"Heh. ¡Tienes que aprender a estar de mejor humor, Iggy! Nadie va a querer estar a tu alrededor si siempre estás de mal humor y eres aburrido".

Con eso, le dio a Inglaterra una palmadita en el hombro y siguió su camino. Inglaterra le frunció el ceño y se disponía a replicar, pero Estados Unidos estaba de nuevo en el otro lado de la habitación, charlando con Japón de nuevo. En cambio, el británico apretó sus dientes y se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus nudillos mientras miraba malhumorado.

"¿Soy aburrido…?" Murmuró en voz demasiado baja como para que alguien lo escuchara.

Él y España dejaron escapar un suspiro a la vez. Francia se había ido del lado de su amigo y ahora los miraba a ambos desde la distancia, sonriendo para sí mismo. El escenario estaba listo. Sin duda sería una fiesta que nadie olvidaría. Se río en voz baja para sus adentros. _Dejad de preocuparos, mes amis. Siempre hay ayuda esperando para vosotros si sabéis buscar en los lugares adecuados. Tarde o temprano os daréis cuenta… Soy la solución a vuestros problemas._

* * *

><p>Capítulo terminado ~<p>

Como siempre, han acabado siendo las tantas… Siempre se me hace tardísimo! Así que seré breve.

Como siempre, agradezco a los nuevos favs y alerts que he recibido con el último capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Animaros a dejar un review también!

Y a aquellos que los dejáis… Muchísimas gracias también x3 Sois los mejores! Sin vosotros no sería lo mismo. Puede que ni tuviera ánimos para seguir traduciendo…

Responderé por privado, ya que me quedo sin tiempo! Estoy a punto de empezar las clases y tengo que madrugar para llevar papeles al instituto y agg… Demasiado para mi cuerpo, así que debo irme a dormir ya. Pero mañana contesto!

Solo le diré a mi querido nuevo anon con el que no puedo contactar por privado, **Hevith de Zar**, que muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, que me alegro de que te guste y que espero seguir leyendo reviews tuyos.

Dicho esto… Este pequeño tomate se va a la cama.

Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Cada vez más cerca del final.

Love ya!


	8. Capítulo 8

Adsdadsdds… Tengo muchas, pero muchas ganas de que podáis leer al fin como acaba este fic. Así que trataré de darme prisa con lo poquito que me queda… ¡Me ha llevado más de lo que pretendría!

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre, decir que Axis Powers: Hetalia pertenece a **Himaruya** y que este fic fue escrito en inglés por **Karuka Ikashi. **Su ID se encuentra en el primer capítulo de esta traducción.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

"_¡Buaaaah! ¡Fratello, lo prometiste!"_

Romano podía fácilmente imaginar las lloronas palabras que saldrían de la boca de Veneciano la próxima vez que se vieran. Su plan de escapo había funcionado cuando el idiota de su hermano pequeño había accedido felizmente a entrar en la casa de Francia antes que él en lugar de ir juntos. Veneciano había sido demasiado confiado e ingenuo como para darse cuenta de que el mayor de los italianos no tenía la intención de seguirle hasta dentro después de todo. _¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_ Había pensando Romano. _No es que me importe el cumpleaños de ese bastardo del vino…_

Sin embargo, no podía negar que parte de él se sentía culpable. Parecía que Veneciano realmente quería que Romano fuera con él, a pesar de que cuando Romano sabía que probablemente su hermano pequeño se colgaría de Alemania toda la noche en lugar de prestarle atención a él. _Ya haré las paces con ese idiota más tarde. Maldita sea, no hay ninguna razón para ir a donde estará España. _

**Esa misma noche**

El territorio francés era, por lo general, el último lugar en el cual Romano deseaba estar. Sin embargo, se estaba dirigiendo hacia allí la noche del cumpleaños de Francia. Durante todo el camino se preguntó a sí mismo por qué estaba yendo. Durante todo el camino, su hermano había balbuceado más y más acerca de lo divertido que sería.

"¡Estoy tan contento de que vengas,_ fratello!_ Estoy seguro de que a Francia-niichan le encantará verte. ¡Y a España-niichan también! Sé que aún sigues enfadado con él, ¿pero no crees que podrías intentar hablar con él allí? ¡Él realmente te echa mucho de menos! Creo que le pondría feliz, aunque solo le dijeras 'hola'."

Romano apretó los dientes y tensó su agarre sobre el volante.

"¿No te he dicho que no quería hablar de ese desgraciado? ¡Esa fue la condición para que viniera, joder!"

"¡Buah! ¡Lo siento, _fratello!_ ¡Pero no podía evitarlo, ve~! Ha estado molesto y preguntando-"

"¡Si lo mencionas otra vez, conduciré de nuevo hacia casa, idiota!"

El mayor de los italianos no necesitaba mirar hacia su hermano para saber que expresión tenía en el rostro. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Veneciano siempre le hacía eso? Romano podría ponerse furioso con él, querer golpearle en la cabeza y llamarle todo tipo de cosas con su amplio vocabulario… pero en el fondo, sabía que nunca podría odiarle realmente. Eran dos partes de un todo, y aunque la parte de Sur solía ser pasada por alto a menudo a favor de la del Norte, los dos juntos eran Italia.

"¡Deja de mirarme así, maldita sea! Te odio, mucho", murmuró, ganando una queja de su acompañante.

"No quieres decirlo", se quejó Veneciano. "¡Sé que no! Esto realmente te molesta, ¿no es así? ¡Háblalo conmigo, _fratello_! Por favor."

"¡Te dije que no quiero hablar de ello, joder!" Gritó Romano a su vez. "¿Por qué no puedes simplemente olvidarlo?"

"¡Es que…", su hermano gritó, agarrándole del brazo. "…hasta que no lo eches, nadie será feliz! Ni tú, ni yo, ni Esp-"

Romano paró el coche haciendo que chirriara y miró al hombre sentado junto a él, casi demasiado enfadado como para hablar.

"He dicho… Que no me da la gana. Hablar. Sobre ello."

Veneciano se encogió y tartamudeó como respuesta.

"¡E-está bien! ¡Vale! ¡Lo siento! Yo… te prometo que no retomaré el tema. No grites, _fratello…"_

"¡Gritaré si quiero, joder! Yo… Yo…" Su tono decaía. Esto no ayudaba. Realmente no le estaba haciendo ningún bien en absoluto. Miró a su hermano, con su estúpido labio tembloroso y su estúpida expresión de dolor. Le hacía sentir como un idiota, pero trató de convencerse de que no le importaba. Gruñó y retomó la carretera. El resto del viaje hacia casa de Francia fue sobre todo en silencio, hasta que Veneciano comenzó a balbucear acerca de una nueva receta de pasta que quería probar, consiguiendo nada más que murmullos como respuesta de su hermano mayor.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Romano le dije al joven de los italianos que se adelantara y que él iría más tarde. Veneciano lo miró inquisitivamente al principio, pero pronto sonrió –esa estúpida sonrisa ignorante que a Romano le recordaba a alguien en quien trataba de evitar pensar a toda costa- y se fue, prácticamente saltando hacia la puerta, mientras su hermano se volvía a sentar en el asiento del conductor y suspiraba. Romano vio a su hermano entrar en la casa y se quedó sentado en el coche durante cinco minutos antes de, finalmente, encender el motor de nuevo y retomar la carretera.

**El presente**

A pesar de que Romano pretendía conducir directamente a casa de nuevo (su hermano encontraría otra forma de volver, maldita sea), se dirigió hacia el lugar que había estado un tiempo deseando visitar desde entonces, bueno… Desde el incidente. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué quería ir allí. No era como si el Pozo de las Verdades Incómodas tuviera que explicarle lo que le había dicho, y Romano sabía que no era necesario. Él entendió perfectamente bien su verdad, y la de España también. Sabía que lo entendía. Solo… necesitaba un lugar donde pensar.

El lugar no estaba demasiado lejos de la casa de Francia, pero cuando llegó el sol ya se había puesto. Aparcó en el punto más cercano que encontró y buscó a tientas en la oscuridad, esperando ir en la dirección correcta. Miró alrededor de la superficie forestal, pero no había ni rastro de la masa de piedras que rodeaban aquel maldito agujero en el suelo. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de renunciar, entró en un claro y vio el pozo bañado por la débil luz de Luna. Dio un paso hacia él, pero se detuvo de repente, viendo que alguien había llegado antes que él. Romano se escondió tras un árbol y miró por uno de los lados, observando a la figura. Quienquiera que fuese llevaba una gran capa que le cubría el cuerpo completamente y se arrastraba por el suelo. Se puso de pie cerca del borde del pozo y miró hacia la Luna, oculta por un velo de nubes oscuras. Mientras lo hacía, se quito la capucha para revelar una cabeza con cabellos claros. El italiano escuchó con curiosidad mientras el misterioso hombre habló.

"¡Hago un llamamiento al espíritu de este pozo! ¡Habla conmigo!"

Romano frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que la voz le resultaba familiar. ¿Quién era? ¿Y realmente esperaba que el pozo le contestase así como así? Hubo un momento de silencio y, de repente, una voz exclamó desde el fondo del pozo, haciendo eco en la pared de piedra y sorprendiendo tanto al italiano como al misterioso hombre encapuchado.

"**Soy la voz del Pozo. ¿Quién anda ahí?" **Gritó tan fuerte que Romano y el hombre saltaron a la vez. Una vez que el desconocido se había relajado un poco, habló al pozo con confianza.

"¡Mi nombre no es importante! Vine a principios de la semana pasada y me dijiste mi verdad. Ahora quiero discutir el asunto contig-"

"**¡Todos aquellos que deseen hablar con mi impresionante persona, primero deben tirar una moneda!" **La voz hizo una pausa. **"Entonces, y solo entonces, escucharé lo que tengas que decir. Tal vez. ¡Kesesesese!"**

El hombre encapuchado se quedó callado por un momento antes de, finalmente, suspirar y buscar en sus bolsillos. La voz del pozo seguía riendo hasta que lanzó el pedazo de metal en su interior y se detuvo bruscamente, murmurando lo que Romano pensó que podría ser una blasfemia.

"¡Te he dado lo que pedías!" Le dijo el hombre al pozo. "¡Ahora escúchame! ¡Quiero saber exactamente acerca de quién estabas hablando! ¿Quién es aquel al que quiero impresionar? No estoy dispuesto a hacer el idiota para cortejar a la persona equivocada."

"**¡Jaja!" **El pozo estalló, divertido. **"¡Así que eres tú, Cejón! ¡No seas mentiroso, sabes quién es! ¡No trates de salir de esto ahora! ¡Dar marcha atrás no es nada impresionante! ¡Ve a enseñarle de qué estás hecho, bebedor de té empedernido!"**

Hubo un grito de sorpresa y el hombre encapuchado se tambaleó hacia atrás. Ahora, Romano sabía quién era; solo había un hombre que encajara con esa verdad: Inglaterra. El Pozo se echó a reír locamente mientras el británico lo miraba estupefacto.

"Y-yo…", balbuceó.

"**¿Eres un hombre o qué? ¡El tipo nunca te respetará si no te lo ganas!"**

La noche era tranquila excepto por la voz riendo mientras el visitante miraba por un largo momento.

"Sí, tienes razón", finalmente respondió Inglaterra, pensativo. "Solo puedo dar mi mayor esfuerzo, incluso si los medios son… cuestionables. No puedo seguir huyendo de esto. Gracias, Pozo. Adiós."

Con esto, empezó a alejarse mientras que el Pozo se reía de él a sus espaldas. Romano vio como Inglaterra pasaba al lado de su escondite sin notar su presencia. La risa se hacía eco a través del vacío sepulcral hasta que se detuvo bruscamente, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de la desaparición del británico.

"**¡O-oye, Cejón! ¡Espera! ¡Vuelve! Oh, MIERDA."**

Romano asomó la cabeza por un lado del tronco con curiosidad. Había algo muy extraño en ese Pozo aquella noche. El italiano, repentinamente, comenzó a sospechar cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella voz podía ser también una que había escuchado anteriormente. Se habría dado cuenta antes de no haber caído en la ilusión. Con cuidado, se acercó a la pared de piedra y miró hacia sus profundidades. Estaba todo negro. Sin embargo, en el momento en que su silueta apareció en el circulo de luz de la parte superior, la voz le clamó, alarmando a Romano lo suficiente como para que cayera hacia atrás maldiciendo.

"**¡SIETE DÍAS!", **gimió la voz.

Romano miró hacia el Pozo desde el suelo y se puso de pie de nuevo. Luchó contra el deseo de lanzar algo duro y pesado hacia las profundidades, en el agua. El italiano se acercó al borde de nuevo y dedicó su ceño fruncido hacia la figura escondida en la tierra de las profundidades del Pozo.

"¡Oye, hermano del macho-patatas! ¿Cómo lo hiciste para acabar atrapado ahí abajo, gilipollas?"

Hubo silencio por un momento antes de que la voz de abajo respondiera con una mezcla de alivio, emoción y desprecio.

"¿Eres tú, mocoso tomatero? ¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Ayuda a este impresionante ser a salir de aquí! ¡Muévete!"

"¿No quieres añadir un 'por favor' a eso, estúpido? Puedo dejarte ahí abajo si quiero."

"¡No me jodas! " Gritó Prusia enfadado. "¿Qué diría España si dejas a su increíble amigo aquí abajo? ¡Ahora ve a por una cuerda o algo!"

"¡No me importa una mierda España!" Gruñó Romano. "¡Y tampoco me importas tú demasiado! ¡Si te ayudo a salir, será gracias a la jodida bondad de mi corazón, así que deberías cambiar ese tono, maldita sea!"

"¡Kesesese! ¡Sé que todavía estás enamorado de ese pobre tonto! Simplemente eres demasiado terco para reconocerlo. ¡Él debería haber renunciado a ti hace semanas! Cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho después de la forma de la que lo has tratado."

"¿Qué mierda sabes tú? ¡Cállate y deja de hablar acerca de cosas de las que no tienes ni puta idea!"

"¡Já! ¡Estaba ahí cuando este Pozo os habló a vosotros dos! Y tengo otra verdad para ti, niño. **¡Todavía no lo has superado!"**

Momento después de que las palabras salieran de la boca de Prusia con esa voz dramática, el bosque estaba tranquilo, excepto por el pequeño ruido y chapoteo de una piedra cayendo hacia las profundidades del pozo. Hubo un fuerte gritó de dolor que el italiano ignoró mientras se enfurecía. El valor de ese idiota. ¡Que se pudra ahí abajo!

Mientras tanto, en casa de Francia, otro italiano buscaba frenéticamente a su hermano. Se abría paso a través de la casa llena de gente, hasta que finalmente encontró al anfitrión en el medio de un gran salón de baile. El francés estaba hablando con algunos de sus invitados con un vaso de vino en la mano. Veneciano saltó repentinamente sobre él, enganchándose de su brazo.

"¡Francia-niichan! ¡No puedo encontrar a Romano por ningún lado!"

El anfitrión pegó un grito sobresaltado y salpicó el contenido de su copa sobre el invitado de su lado. Hizo una mueca y volvió su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa irónica solo para cumplir con la mirada ardiente de cierto austríaco.

"Francia", el hombre con gafas gruñó con una voz que solo podía significar la muerte, "pedazo de bufón, ¡has arruinado mi corbata!"

"No me grites, _mon ami_. Está el pequeño y torpe Italia aquí", respondió el rubio, sacando un pañuelo y limpiando el vino de las gafas de Austria, lo que más le ayudaba a ver quien tenía realmente la culpa.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Se disculpó Veneciano con su antiguo jefe. "Estoy muy preocupado. Dijo que me seguiría, pero no le he visto desde que llegamos, ¡y fue hace mucho!"

"Calma, _Italie_", le dijo Francia mientras Austria murmuraba algo y se retiraba resoplando para lavarse. "Estoy seguro de que tu hermano solo está de mal humor por aquí tratando de evitar a… Ciertas personas." Sonrió para sí mismo y Veneciano ladeó la cabeza, confundido por un momento antes de saber a quién se refería.

"¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a España-niichan? Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¡No lo he visto tampoco!"

"No te preocupes por él", respondió el anfitrión. "Estará con nosotros en breves, jojojo."

"¿Oh? Me pregunto si habrá encontrado a Romano ya…"

"Lo dudo", dijo Francia. "Todavía se está preparando."

"¿Para qué?"

"Oh, ya verás, _mon petit_. Ya lo verás…"

El viento soplaba suavemente sobre la ropa de Romano mientras éste caminaba de vuelta a su coche. No podía negar la culpa que sentía al dejar a Prusia atrás, pero trataba de ignorarlo lo mejor que podía. _De todos modos, no sé cómo sacarlo de allí_, se dijo. _Alguien más podrá ayudar a ese bastardo. _Pero cuanto más pensaba en el hombre de cabellos plateados y en cuanto tiempo llevaba allí abajo atrapado, peor se sentía. Nadie más sabía que él estaba allí. ¿Y si la piedra le había dejado inconsciente? ¿Y si ese idiota se ahogaba allí y terminaba siendo culpa de Romano? Sin embargo, el italiano no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Solo había recorrido una corta distancia a través de la carretera cuando, de repente, un estridente graznido le sorprendió haciendo que el coche casi girara fuera de control.

"¿Qué mierda?"

Una bola amarilla se lanzó sobre él y atacaba inmediatamente el cabello de Romano. El italiano gritó y frenéticamente se dio un manotazo en la cabeza, tratando de mantener una mano al volante. La criatura se retiró y le picoteó sin cesar hasta que Romano finalmente fue capaz de detenerse y parar el coche.

Cuando lo hizo, se pasó una mano por su abusado cuero cabelludo y miró hacia el asiento de al lado para ver a un pájaro de aspecto malhumorado que le devolvía la mirada con las plumas erizadas.

"¿La mascota de Prusia?" Murmuró, ganándose un chirrido indignado de su nuevo pasajero. "¡Fuera de mi coche, pájaro! Eres un maldito peligro para quien conduce."

Tras unos cuantos picotazos, el italiano finalmente estaba dispuesto a negociar.

"¡Chigiii!" Gritó cuando el pájaro tiró del rizo de su cabello. "¡Está bien, maldita sea! Quieres que te ayude a sacar a ese bastardo desagradable, ¿verdad? ¡Iré a casa de Francia a ver si tiene una jodida cuerda! Ahora, ¡PARA!"

Satisfecho, el polluelo se acomodó sobre el asiento del pasajero y cantó para que comenzara a moverse. Romano, a cambio, le mostró un ejemplo clásico de conducción italiana.

Inglaterra se metió en casa de Francia, tratando de no parecer demasiado obvio. El británico se había convencido a sí mismo de que no asistiría aquella noche, sin embargo, allí estaba. Era ahora o nunca, y el Pozo le había dado el último empujón que necesitaba para reunir todo su valor y seguir adelante con el plan de Francia, por enfermo que sonara. Sabía que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por enfrentarse al anfitrión, pero por suerte o por desgracia, no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado. Francia lo encontró primero.

"¡Ah! Así que mi amigo _Anglaterre_ decidió aparecer después de todo", gritó mientras se le acercaba por detrás, haciendo que Inglaterra se sobresaltara antes de anclar sus brazos por debajo de sus hombros. "Llegas horriblemente tarde, _ mon ami." _

"¡C-cállate! ¡No iba a venir, _frog!"_

"¿Tenemos los pies fríos?" Preguntó Francia con picardía. "Bueno, será mejor que actuemos antes de que vuelvas a cambiar de opinión. España está esperando en la cocina."

Inglaterra le dirigió una mirada dudosa. Todavía no estaba completamente seguro de poder seguir adelante con eso. Le tomó unos cuantos tirones y un pisotón sobre sus pies para conseguir que se moviese.

"¡Date prisa, _Angleterre!_ Antes de que _Amérique_ te vea."

Gilbird se instaló cómodamente en el cabello de Romano mientras éste se dirigía hacia la casa de Francia. Picaba su rizo con impaciencia, tratando de decir que se diera prisa.

"¡O-oye! ¡Deja eso! ¡Ya estoy yendo, joder!" Protestó el italiano, acelerando su ritmo.

Cuando apenas entraba por la puerta, inmediatamente su hermano menor lo saltó encima. Veneciano echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Romano y giró, haciendo que el mayor de los italianos se tambaleara un poco hacia delante debido al repentino peso añadido.

"¡_Fratello!_ ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Creí que te habías perdido por el camino!"

"¡Cállate, imbécil!" Gruñó Romano, empujando a su hermano lejos de él. Hubiera estrangulado a ese idiota si hubiera sobresaltado al pájaro y éste se hubiera cagado en su pelo. "Solo vine a decirle a Francia que sé dónde está el imbécil de su amigo. ¡AY!"

Se frotó el lugar donde le había picoteado Gilbird mientras saltaba a otro punto de su cabeza y tomaba su rulo como rehén de nuevo. Lanzándole una mirada que no podía ver, el mayor de los italianos pasó junto a su hermano y se fue a través del resto de la multitud. Veneciano le siguió de cerca.

Francia echó un vistazo a su reloj y sonrió. _Ya es la hora,_ pensó. Estaba a punto de llamar la atención de sus invitados cuando, de repente, Romano salió de entre la multitud y se dirigió hacia él con una mirada de fastidio en el rostro.

"¡Oye! ¡Bastardo del vino!"

"Vaya, está aquí _Sud Italie_", comentó el anfitrión, pareciendo sorprendido de verle. "Llegas justo a tiempo para el espectáculo."

Romano alzó una ceja, olvidando su propósito por un momento.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó, pero en lugar de responderle, Francia elevó su voz por encima de la multitud.

"¡Señoras y señores! Mis queridos invitados. Lamento informarles de que nuestro pianista se retrasará un poco más. Entre tanto, he preparado algo de entretenimiento para ustedes –en realidad, fue elegido para unos pocos, pero no es nada que no pueda ser disfrutado por todos. ¡Empecemos!"

Tras esto, hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y un par de sirvientes salieron, empujando por delante un enorme pastel. La multitud se apartó para dejarlos pasar. El estéreo de Francia difundía música mientras los dulces hacían su aparición. Uno de ellos, de un desagradable color rojo, blanco y azul con cinco capas gruesas fue hacia la derecha y se detuvo ante un sorprendido Estados Unidos. El otro, era un pastel blanco con cacao en polvo espolvoreado por todas partes, como un tiramisú. Era más sólido, y estaba adornado con pequeños círculos de glaseado rojo y verde, imitando a tomates. Se puso en frente de un Romano también sorprendido, pero esa impresión no fue nada comparada con lo que vino después.

Las sonrisas y muecas que se extendían por toda la habitación se convirtieron en caras sorprendidas y cejas alzadas cuando una persona salió de dentro de cada postre y comenzó a bailar frente al receptor. Inglaterra salió del postre de Estados Unidos, y del pastel de Romano… salió nada menos que España.

"¿QU-QUÉ MIERDA?" Gritó Romano por segunda vez esa noche.

Gilbird batió sus alas, asustado y tiró de su cabello, a pesar de que Romano ya había retrocedido un par de pasos estratégicos. Su mirada demostraba completamente horror –no por lo que España acababa de hacer, sino por lo que llevaba puesto. O mejor dicho, no llevaba.

El español aun tenía el brazo derecho en un cabestrillo, coloreado como su bandera y no llevaba nada más que un Speedo a juego. Inglaterra iba de una manera similar, sin cabestrillo, y añadiendo a sus calzoncillos de la Union Jack, una capa muy heroica. Tan pronto como los dos aparecieron, comenzaron a bailar provocativamente según la música, España empujando sus caderas con entusiasmo e Inglaterra realizando movimientos más vacilantes –el británico no parecía muy metido en su papel. ¿Y quién podía culparlo? Su ex colonia estaba boquiabierto ante él como si le acabara de ver con dos cabezas.

"¿I-IGGY?" Estados Unidos se quedó sin aliento, totalmente incrédulo.

La boca de Romano también estaba entreabierta, pero parecía incapaz de formar palabras coherentes. España le guiñó un ojo y salió completamente de la tarta, acabando con glaseado por el cuerpo. Romano se le quedó mirando, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones: shock, ira, vergüenza… pero, sobre todo, confusión e intimidación. ¿Por qué España estaba haciendo esto? ¿No sabía que todo el mundo podía verlo? Ese hombre era tan estúpido, tan desconsiderado. Tan sexy. Ese merengue tenía una pinta jodidamente buena. Y ahora Romano se sentía extremadamente incómodo.

"¿Qué mierdas haces, bastardo?" Gritó cuando el otro se le acercó.

"¡Romano!" España gritó alegremente. "Por favor, ven a casa conm-"

El italiano no pudo soportarlo más. Todo eso se salía de su control. Sentía cientos de ojos sobre él, Romano se lanzó a través de la multitud, empujando a todo el mundo fuera de su camino mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"¡_Frateeeeello!"_ Veneciano le llamó, pero no se detuvo.

España ya estaba persiguiéndole, siguiendo el camino que había creado empujando invitados de Francia, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzarle.

"¡Romano! ¡Romano, esperaaa!"

Fue golpeado a un lado por un casi-desnudo Inglaterra mientras el británico seguía el ejemplo de Romano y corría hacia la puerta.

"¡Iggy! ¡Igyy, esperaaa!" Gritó Estados Unidos, y España fue empujado fuera del camino por segunda vez.

El español se quejó y sostuvo su brazo, viendo a las otras dos naciones desaparecer en la misma dirección que lo había hecho su ex. Rápidamente se recuperó y continuó con la persecución, irrumpiendo en las habitaciones, por el pasillo, y finalmente, en el aire fresco de la noche. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la parte delantera de la casa de Francia, se encontró completamente solo. Apenas podía ver las siluetas de los otros tres mientras desaparecían en la distancia. España jadeó en busca de aire y volvió a llamar desesperadamente.

"¡ROMANOOOOO!"

Dio un paso hacia delante, a punto de correr de nuevo, cuando de pronto, se apoderaron de él por detrás. Una venda le tapó los ojos y fue arrastrado lejos mientras agitaba inútilmente un brazo.

"¡Para! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjame ir! ¡No..! ¡ROMANO! ¡ROMA-"

Luego, fue amordazado con rapidez, y el español se vio incapaz de seguir llamando. Luchó en vano mientras su captor le obligaba a moverse, ciego, mudo y con el corazón roto, no estaba seguro ni de a dónde se dirigía su ex, ni de qué sería de él. Estaba atrapado… Y a merced de ese desconocido.

* * *

><p>Cosas que decir sobre este capítulo… Es raro. Se nota que nos acercamos al final. Y eso me da penita, aww…<p>

Unos de los capítulos más largos, y los he traducido en una noche. Me siento poderosa.

Bueh, tengo que aclarar, quizá para algunos que se encuentren algo perdidos… Cuando Francia pregunta a Inglaterra si tiene los pues fríos… Yo he supuesto que viene del dicho de que "con los pies fríos no se piensa bien". Por lo tanto, Inglaterra dice que no pensaba ir, pero allí está, y Francia bromea con eso.

Es la conclusión que yo saqué. Si me equivoco tenéis todo el derecho de decírmelo. De hecho, hacedlo, por fa ;_;.

Y que para quien no lo sepa… _Fratello = _Hermano. _Frog = _Rana.

De todos, este me parece el capítulo más LOL. No puedo evitar reírme al imaginar a Toño saliendo de una tarta… Si yo llego a ser Lovi, lo mato en ese mismo momento, sin miramientos x/D.

¿Y qué habrá sido de Gilbo? Volvieron a olvidarlo.

Muuuchas gracias, porque sigo recibiendo más favs y alerts con cada capítulo nuevo, y eso me pone muy feliz… Y por supuesto, gracias a lo que dejáis vuestro apoyo mediante los reviews o3o (¡Animaros todos a dejar uno! Y Toño os saldrá de una tarta)

Respondí por privado la última vez, como dije. Ahora volvemos a la normalidad y seguiré contentándolos por aquí (sino, me retrasaré demasiado, y no).

** Idachi: **Graaacias por pasarte a leer y dejar un comentario :3. Espero que sigas leyendo lo que queda de fic, así saldrás de dudas sobre cómo será su reconciliación. Espero seguir leyendo reviews tuyos, ¿mh? Love ya ~

** RitsuKirkland:** Ahahaha me alegro de que sigas amándolo… Y lo sé, Gilbo nos preocupa a todos, más ahora que se sabe dónde está, pobre. Muchas gracias como siempre, por pasarte a leer y dejar un comentario. Espero seguir leyendo cositos tuyos. Nos vemos en el siguiente, a ver cómo se van solucionando las cosas. Love ya ~

** Nihon-lover3: **Francia da miedo por naturaleza. Mi mayor temor es encontrármelo de noche en un callejón oscuro. Asd, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste mucho y que vuelvas a tener tiempo para dejarme un review ;u;. Muuchas gracias por leer. Love ya ~

**Foster Kid: **Gilbo está el pobre… En una situación bastante difícil xD. Aahahah. Muuuchas gracias por pasarte a leer, y por supuesto, por dejar un comentario. Espero que te vaya gustando como termina el fic. No queda nada, apenas dos capítulos… Nos vemos en el siguiente. Love ya ~

Como dato extra: MAÑANA EMPIEZO LAS CLASES –Suicidio-

Nos vemos en el capítulo nueve.

Love ya ~


	9. Capítulo 9

Llegamos al final. Al final ~ *se pone dramática*

Y sin más dilación… Os dejo con el fic y hablamos luego, allá por debajo de la página, loves :3

**Disclaimer: **Si Hetalia me perteneciera, el Spamano sería canon desde hace mucho… Pero no tengo esa suerte, todo es de **Himaruya**. Y por si fuera poco, el fic tampoco es mío, todos los derechos a su escritora **Karuka Ikashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Austria no podía recordar ningún momento en el que estuviera tan nervioso. Las guerras y los desafíos a los que se había enfrentado no tenían nada que ver con la situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Estaba perdiendo la compostura, y eso para él, era algo muy aterrador. El aristócrata se miró de nuevo a sí mismo y se recolocó su nueva corbata, aún molesto con su anfitrión por haberle arruinado la primera. Esa mancha de vino no saldría fácilmente. Estuvo a punto de abandonar la fiesta por despecho, pero sabía que de ninguna forma podía hacer eso, principalmente por tres motivos. Uno, por supuesto, es que él era un caballero y no haría algo tan desagradable e indigno. Otro fue que aunque el anfitrión era todo un imbécil, los invitados que habían venido esa noche no merecían que se les negase el espectáculo o la oportunidad de escuchar su majestuosa forma de tocar el piano. Y lo último, por supuesto, era mucho más personal que todo aquello.

El hombre suspiró, mirando su aspecto en el espejo una vez más. Se veía bastante refinado en el exterior, pero en el interior, era un completo desastre. Era agotador y frustrante pensar que se frustraba con semejante facilidad, por una persona con la que tenía una gran cantidad de historia y a la que debería estar acostumbrado. Hungría y él habían vivido juntos, unidos, y luego se habían ido alejando cuando sus países se separaron, pero ahora su relación era algo más que dos amigos cercanos. Sin embargo, él nunca podría negar que tenía sentimientos por la mujer. Ella siempre lo había apoyado, y en sus momentos de mayor dificultad, había estado a su lado. Siempre le agradecería eso. El austriaco había negado por mucho tiempo tener sentimientos más fuertes que los de amistad como para ahora venir de repente y decirlo tras tantos siglos, parecía una tarea enorme e imposible. _Mantén la calma, _se dijo. _Deja que el piano hable por ti con sus melódicas notas en lugar de tus palabras. _La música siempre le había parecido la mejor forma de expresarse para él cuando todo lo que quería decir no era suficiente.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de baile, Hungría bebía ansiosamente su vino mientras trataba de ayudar a Alemania a calmar al inquieto Veneciano.

"¡Pero Alemania! ¡Romano salió corriendo de la fiesta! ¿Cómo se supone que va España-niichan a encontrarlo y vivir felices para siempre si no vamos tras él?"

El alemán gruñó.

"Tu hermano no es Cenicienta", dijo al italiano, que tenía los ojos llorosos. "España ya ha ido tras él. Romano no va a desaparecer, y tenemos que confiar en que España sea capaz de traerlo por sí mismo en lugar de arriesgarnos a arruinar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Francia yendo tras de él también. Relájate y trata de pasarlo bien".

"Alemania tiene razón", dijo Hungría. "Romano y España pueden cuidar de ellos mismos. No debemos interferir en sus negocios. Lo mismo ocurre con Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. A veces, tener a demasiado gente implicada solo empeora las cosas y avergüenza a aquellos que tienen el problema".

Normalmente a Hungría no le importaba meterse en la vida de otras personas, pero en este caso, no lo hizo. Estaba agradecida de que nadie le había molestado sobre Austria los últimos días, y quería devolver el favor. Hablando de Austria, estaba empezando a preocuparse por él cuando se dio cuenta de que el asiento del piano estaba vacío. ¿Dónde había metido? Había visto el accidente que había ocurrido con el vino, a la vez que había escuchado el anuncio de Francia. Estaba segura de que cambiar una corbata no llevaba tanto tiempo. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, su imaginación comenzaba a llenarse de ideas que no deseaba. Tal vez el austriaco había decidido dejar la fiesta por algún motivo. Su estómago se retorció ante la idea, y sintió una pesada depresión en su pecho mientras pensaba en lo decepcionada que estaría si no lograba volverlo a ver esa noche.

Y entonces, allí estaba él. Hungría estaba casi segura de que fue la primera persona en verle, pero poco después, la habitación empezó a calmarse mientras el austriaco caminaba hacia el piano y se paraba frente a él. Se veía tan elegante, tan refinado, mientras pacientemente esperaba a que los invitados se callaran completamente y le escucharan. Hungría dio unos pasos más cerca del piano, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras observaba al aristócrata hacer una reverencia y llamar la atención de la audiencia.

"Señoras y señores, gracias por permitirme el honor de tocar para ustedes esta noche. He preparado una pieza especial de mi propia creación que me gustaría compartir con ustedes esta noche. Está dedicada a una persona muy especial. Les pido que por favor, escuchen y disfruten. Gracias".

Sin más vueltas, Austria tomó su lugar en la banqueta frente al piano y puso sus dedos sobre las teclas. Empezó con una de sus normales piezas originales, una de la que estaba seguro que Hungría podría recordar haberla escuchado varias veces antes. Era la pieza de cuando estaban viviendo juntos bajo cuidado de los Habsburgo, la siguiente fue de cuando ambos compartían casa los dos solos al unir sus países. Hungría escuchó en silencio, sintiendo una oleada de nostalgia sobre ella mientras asociaba cada melodía con su respectivo recuerdo. Cada canción llevaba consigo incontables años de historia y todos los acontecimientos y sentimientos atados en su interior. Era demasiado hermoso.

Y entonces, Austria falló. Acababa de terminar la última canción y estaba tratando de comenzar con la nueva, aquella que acababa de crear recientemente, cuando sus dedos golpearon en la tecla equivocada, enviando el sonido que no era haciendo eco por toda la habitación. Se quedó en estado de shock con sus manos, incapaz de creer que había cometido un fallo nada más empezar la nueva pieza.

El silencio en la habitación era pesado. Todo el mundo miraba hacia el pianista, cuyos dedos se crispaban con incertidumbre mientras Austria trataba de continuar. Hungría dio un paso ansioso hacia él, pero el hombre cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararse y dando una sola bocanada de aire, empezó a tocar de nuevo, suspirando lentamente mientras lo hacía.

La música llenó la habitación sin problemas una vez más, pero había algo diferente esa vez. Era como si el sonido estuviera canalizando toda la tensión que Austria sentía en su interior mientras aumentaba el ritmo y golpeaba cada tecla un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Hungría contuvo su respiración por un momento. Todo estaba mal. En vez de hacerla sentir relajada y feliz, la música la estaba poniendo nerviosa e inestable. No podía ignorar la expresión tensa en el rostro de Austria. El hombre lo estaba intentando… La música era hermosa, pero su aura se estaba volviendo retorcida y confusa. Hungría nunca había tenido dificultad al apreciar los sonidos que su amigo había producido antes, pero se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose el labio inferior, balanceándose sobre sus pies mientras decidía si acercarse a él o no.

Y de repente, Austria la vio. Pudo ver tanto la duda e inquietud en su rostro, como el mensaje sin palabras que le dirigía. ¿Era su música tan horrible? ¿Hungría lo despreciaba? ¿Se disiparía su respeto por él? La mente del aristócrata se llenó de temidas posibilidades. Y sin embargo, continuó tocando, la inseguridad y preocupación que sentía se filtraron a través de sus dedos e hicieron cambiar la melodía. Voces bajas murmuraban a su alrededor. Incluso los invitados más olvidadizos podían decir que aquella no había sido la pieza que Austria había querido tocar. Estaba fluyendo con sus emociones, salvaje, impredecible, y sin embargo, nunca paraba o golpeaba una nota amarga.

Austria podía sentir el sudor corriendo por su nuca y el calor en sus mejillas. No le estaba saliendo como había planeado en absoluto. ¿Debería parar? ¿Parecería un tonto si continuaba? Los sonidos que salían del piano esta vez eran ligeros e interrogantes. Estaba teniendo problemas en concentrarse para que sus manos no temblaran. El resto de su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente tenso. Si no era capaz de relajarse pronto, entonces la música sería-

Unas manos fuertes pero gentiles se apoyaron sobre sus hombros. Austria se quedó inmóvil, dejando la habitación en completo silencio. Se había acabado, la música se había detenido. Todos sus sentimientos fueron cerrados de forma segura en su interior una vez más. Dolorosamente en su interior. A pesar de lo reacio que había sido Austria respecto a expresar sus sentimientos antes, tenerlos embotellados dentro de él de nuevo era mucho peor en ese momento. Podía sentir el peso de las miradas de los invitados. No fue hasta que los dedos se apretaron alrededor de él y empezaron a masajearle con movimientos relajantes que finalmente fue capaz de liberar parte de su tensión.

"Respira", susurró una voz tras él. "Puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes…"

Austria siguió el consejo e inhaló. Sus dedos volvieron a entrar en movimiento y la música se volvió lenta, suave. Hungría estaba allí. Estaba con él. Todo el miedo que había sentido al imaginarla marchándose lentamente desapareció. Se sintió reconfortado y seguro. Podía hacerlo, tenía su apoyo, y era realmente todo lo que necesitaba. El aristócrata ganó confianza, llenando rápidamente su canción con más pasión, tratando de expresar el cálido resplandor que sintió en su pecho cuando sintió las manos de su amor sobre sus hombros. Podía hacerlo ahora. Estaba haciéndolo. Sonrisas se extendieron a lo largo de la habitación mientras los invitados veían a la pareja que había frente a ellos, una unión perfecta, creando música para que ellos pudieran disfrutarla.

_Te amo, te amo, te amo… _Austria no estaba seguro de si simplemente había imaginado las palabras mientras tocaba, o si se las había arreglado para pronunciarlas tanto por la boca como a través de sus dedos. Lo único que sabía era que al momento después, Hungría se inclinaba cerca de su oído y susurraba con voz suave y cariñosa.

"Yo también te amo".

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar…**

España se arrodilló sobre las frías piedras del suelo del patio mientras seguía dejando escapar apagados gritos de protesta hasta que la garganta comenzaba a dolerle. Su mundo estaba oscuro; solo sabía que seguía cerca de la casa de Francia porque su captor no lo había arrastrado muy lejos. El español estaba desesperado y asustado, pero sobre todo, se sintió abrumado por un profundo sentimiento de pesar y tristeza ante el pensamiento de Romano cada vez más lejos y lejos. _Por favor, déjame ir, _le rogó en silencio. _Todavía tengo que ir a por él…_

Entonces de repente, el mundo era visible de nuevo. España parpadeó, mirando alrededor bajo la luz de la Luna. Definitivamente, era el patio de su amigo. La casa no estaba demasiado lejos, pero estaba lo suficientemente alejada como para que el resto de invitados no se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Sus ojos miraron por encima de los rosales y el resto de vegetación a su alrededor. Por un momento, casi pensó que estaba solo, hasta que giró la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a su captor allí de pie, con la venda de los ojos en la mano. Los ojos de España se abrieron de par en par, y dejó escapar un grito incoherente en vez del nombre del hombre debido a la mordaza.

"¿Sorprendido, _Espagne?_ Siento mucho haber tenido que llegar a esto, pero no se me ocurría otra forma de hacer que me escucharas".

El ojiverde sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad y luchó contra sus ataduras, mientras el hombre pasaba una mano por su mejilla y se acercaba, colocándose enfrente de él, poniéndose de cuclillas para encontrarse al mismo nivel.

"En serio, _mon ami, _¿qué tengo que hacer? Te dije que Romano saldría corriendo de nuevo, y quedamos en que si lo hacía, no le perseguirías. Entonces, ¿por qué has roto nuestro pacto?"

España cerró los ojos, los cuales tenía un poco llorosos, y gruñó algo. Frunciendo el ceño, su captor llevó las manos detrás de su cabeza y desató la mordaza para que el otro hombre pudiera responderle. España escupió y lamió sus labios por un momento antes de mirar a su amigo con tristeza.

"¡Lo siento, Francia! Pero no puedo volver a cumplir esas promesas…" dijo. "¡No puedo olvidar a Romano! ¡Incluso si no quiere hablar conmigo, no puedo dejar de intentarlo!"

"¡Eres idiota!" Siseó Francia. "¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo hasta que lo entiendas? ¡Romano no te ama! No va a volver, ¡así que olvídate de él y supéralo!"

"¡No!" Contestó España, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. "¡No lo haré! ¡Tú no lo conoces como yo, Francia! ¡Me ama! Es solo que… no es bueno al demostrarlo".

"¡Despierta, _Espagne_!" Dijo Francia, negando con la cabeza. "No quiere tener nada que ver contigo. Estás perdiendo el tiempo yendo tras él. Si realmente quieres que sea feliz, haz lo que quiere".

España inhaló, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

"Pero," se atragantó. "Yo también quiero ser feliz…"

El español miró hacia los adoquines del sueño miserablemente. ¿Era cierto? ¿Estaba persiguiendo a Romano, quien, evidentemente, no quería volver a verlo? ¿Era así se egoísta? España sintió su corazón destrozado. ¿Qué debía hacer? Imaginar la vida sin Romano era difícil, casi imposible. Pero, ¿cómo podía obligar a alguien que se resistía tanto a quedarse con él? _Él me ama; lo hace. Solo lo niega. _Sin embargo, el español no podía ocultar la confusión y la duda que recorrían su rostro aunque él pensara eso.

La voz de Francia se suavizó, y miró a los ojos de España con suave compasión y una ligera sonrisa. Frotó el hombro de su amigo antes de ascender hasta la barbilla y obligarle a mirarle a los ojos de nuevo.

"Puedes ser feliz, _mon ami_, con alguien que realmente te ama, no alguien que te empuja lejos y huye de ti. Te mereces a alguien que no tenga miedo de demostrar lo que siente hacia ti. Si abres un poco los ojos, podrás ver que esa persona no está tan lejos".

España frunció el ceño con confusión al principio, y poco después, sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando el francés se inclinó hacia delante y apretó los labios contra las suyos. Francia fue suave al principio, pero rápidamente se volvió más apasionado, capturando y reclamando la boca de España como suya. Su amigo estaba demasiado sorprendido incluso para moverse. Sin embargo, cuando el francés trató de meter su lengua en la boca de España, éste finalmente entró en razón.

"¡F-francia! ¡Para!" Farfulló, echando la cabeza hacia un lado rápidamente. Dirigió una mirada apenada al rubio. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?" Exigió Francia enfadado, herido por el rechazo del otro. "¡_Tú_ eres la persona a la que quiero! ¡El _único_ al que quiero, pero también, el único al que nunca podré tener! ¿Y por qué? Porque sigues demasiado ocupado persiguiendo a ese pequeño y adorable secuaz como para darte cuenta de que estoy aquí, ¡esperando a que vuelvas y me veas!"

España lo miró boquiabierto por un momento, sin saber cómo responder. Todo estaba en silencio, excepto por un pájaro cantando en lo alto de un árbol, no muy lejos de allí. Finalmente cerró la boca y miró a su amigo buscando disculparse. No quería hacer daño a Francia después de que le había descubierto sus sentimientos, pero sentía que no tenía otra elección. Pensando con cuidado las palabras, finalmente respondió al rubio.

"Lo siento, Francia", dijo, "pero no tengo nada más que darte. Eres mi amigo, y te quiero, pero no… no de la forma que lo amo a él. Solo hay un Romano. Le he visto crecer durante la mayor parte de su vida, y a pesar de que me grite y me maldiga… Aunque me llame cosas como 'bastardo', y se queje de mí, incluso aunque me pegue a veces, es mío. Siempre me ha necesitado. E incluso ahora que ha crecido y es su propio país, aunque es independiente y no depende de mí para nada… _Sigue_ siendo mío. Sé que él no lo cree así, pero así es como me siento. Él es la persona más importante para mí, y hay una parte de mi corazón que nadie más que él puede reclamar. Pensó que prefería a su hermano antes que a él, pero Veneciano nunca me perteneció de la manera que lo hizo él. No puedes cambiar un Italia por el otro porque ellos son dos personas demasiado, pero demasiado, diferentes. Fui un completo estúpido… Cuando me dejó, pensé que podría usar a Veneciano para llenar aquel vacío que dejó en mi corazón. Pero fue imposible. Cada vez que le miraba, cada vez que estaba cerca de él, cada vez que intentaba decirle que le quería… Seguía viendo a mi Romano. ¡Y Veneciano ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando! Tuve suerte… de que finalmente paré antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pensé que simplemente necesitaba tomarme un tiempo a solas conmigo mismo, un tiempo para superar a Romano… pero entonces apareció ese Pozo. Me enteré de que Romano me amaba. Y me di cuenta… ¡Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para traerle de vuelta! ¡No importa lo estúpido o loco que parezca! Por eso lo he intentado todo, ¡y aún no me he rendido!"

"¡Necio!" Lloró Francia. "Podrás pensar que estás siendo heroico o romántico, pero realmente, ¡estás siendo tan solo un terco! ¿De verdad crees que va a volver a ti si sigues estando tan encima de él? ¡Se acabó! ¡Déjalo ir y sigue adelante! Podrías si quisieras".

España negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su amigo, llorando abiertamente.

"¡Lo amo, Francia! ¡Solo a él! ¡Y nada nunca va a cambiar eso!"

"¡Está bien! ¡Deja que pisoteé tu corazón hasta que no quede nada! Lo intenté, _Espagne_, pero no hay forma de razonar contigo", dijo el francés, acercándose peligrosamente. "Tal vez estoy yendo por el camino equivocado. Tal vez debería probar un método diferente de persuasión, ¿no?"

Pasó una mano por el suave y bronceado pecho de España, con los ojos llenos de deseo. Su otra mano estaba alrededor de la nuca de España, enredando sus dedos en su corto cabello mientras se acercaba más. España tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para protestar, Francia paró de repente. Su rostro estaba manchado de rojo, y de su nariz caían trozos de tomate aplastado, pasando por toda su cara. España sabía que tenían que haber apuntado desde algún sitio. ¡No podía ser!

"¿R-Romano!" Farfulló.

"¡Quita tus jodidas manos de él, bastardo!" El italiano gruñó a Francia mientras salía de detrás de un matorral, cerca del huerto. En los árboles, en lo alto, trinó el pájaro de Prusia, con la mirada fija en ellos.

España no podía creerlo. ¡Su Romano estaba allí! ¡Había vuelto! Si no estuviera atado, correría para abrazarle. Pero por ahora, la felicidad se extendía por todo su rostro. Francia estaba mucho menos emocionado.

"Así que, finalmente has decidido correr de vuelto, ¿no? ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir? ¿Qué amas a España? ¿Qué perdonas a tu ex y quieres volver a casa con él? Es un poco tarde para eso, creo. Ahora tienes otro obstáculo, _mon "._

"¡N-no te tengo miedo, joder!" Gruñó Romano, tratando de que su voz no sonara vacilante. "¡Déjalo ir, hijo de puta!"

"No hasta que lo digas. Dilo, Roma", se burló el francés, provocando un tic en Romano al escuchar el apodo que solo dejaba usar a España. "Dile a _Espagne_ aquí como te sientes realmente. Si _puedes_".

Romano aplastó uno de los tomates que sostenía cuando apretó sus manos furiosamente. Francia sonrió hacia él con altivez. Conocía bien la debilidad del italiano, y no dudaba en utilizarlo en su contra. Tal vez ahora España finalmente se daría cuenta de lo que Romano era incapaz… o al menos de reconocerlo.

"Yo… Yo…" el italiano comenzó, temblando un poco, pero rápidamente cerró sus ojos con ira y vergüenza. "¡N-no! ¡Cállate! ¡No voy a hacerlo solo porque tú me lo has pedido, jodido hijo de puta del vino!"

Comenzó a lanzar frutas de nuevo, pero Francia se dio cuenta de que España era un excelente escudo para tomates y se escondió tras él. Romano le fulminó con la mirada mientras el rubio sonreía y se inclinaba osadamente hacia delante para lamer algo de jugo de tomate de la mejilla de España.

Suficiente. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue totalmente inesperado para Francia. En un momento estaba gastando una broma al italiano, y al momento siguiente, se encontraba inmovilizado debajo de él mientras Romano perdía todas sus inhibiciones y asaltaba a Francia sin dudarlo. El país, generalmente cobarde y débil, ardía de poderosa rabia mientras atizaba al francés con ambos puños y con sus palabras, un sorprendido e incrédulo España los miraba, con los ojos abiertos.

"¡R-romano, para! ¡Ya basta!"

Pero el italiano no estaba escuchando. En su lugar estaba ocupado tratando de mantener la ventaja mientras Francia respondía a sus ataques, el mayor y más experimentado país se negaba a aceptar el abuso por parte de Romano. Si se trataba de una lucha por España, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

"¡Mocoso!" Siseó Francia, bloqueando el siguiente golpe de Romano y agarrándolo bruscamente del cuello.

Intentó apartar al joven de él, pero Romano ya tenía un férreo control sobre el cabello del rubio y tiró de él dolorosamente mientras era lanzado lejos. Francia apretó los dientes y propinó un duro rodillazo a Romano en las costillas, haciendo que el italiano gritara y, finalmente, le liberara. El francés se aprovechó de ese momento y echó todo su peso hacia un lado, volcó de forma efectiva, dándole la vuelta a la situación mientras Romano luchaba debajo de él. Francia sonrió y se inclinó hacia él.

"Ríndete, _mon petite._ Sabes que no puedes ganar contra mí".

"Maldito seas… ¡Vete al infierno, hijo de puta!" Romano gritó y lanzó un cabezazo contra la nariz de Francia.

Francia se tambaleó hacia atrás y sostuvo su rostro ensangrentado, la mirada en sus ojos se transformó de competitiva a mortífera.

"Tú…", comenzó, pero estaba demasiado enfadado como para incluso terminar la frase. Agarró el cuello de Romano con una mano y levantó la otra para golpearle mientras el italiano se quedaba sin aliento y trataba de liberarse, asfixiándose.

La mano de Francia bajó. Romano cerró los ojos de golpe. Se oyó un golpe por encima de él cuando la mano del francés hacia contacto con algo, y entonces el italiano abrió los ojos para ver a… España. Y no era el España que conocía. Era un España que hacía tiempo que no veía, el España que luchaba más de lo que sonreía… un conquistador.

"Francia", dijo, con la voz mucho más diferente del usual tono agradable que utilizaba, "apártate de él".

Si la Historia había enseñado a Francia algo de España, era que luchar contra él cuando tenía era mirada implacable en sus ojos era algo bastante peligroso. No podía recordar la última que vio a España con una mirada en sus ojos tan seria como la muerte misma. Una mirada que le decía que si no retrocedía en ese mismo instante, lo lamentaría seriamente.

Francia soltó a Romano inmediatamente y se retiró. España, a pesar de seguir atado y con su brazo en cabestrillo, seguía dirigiéndole la más intimidante mirada que podía, mientras Romano se ponía tras él y trabajaba en liberarle de sus ataduras. Francia se limpió la sangre de debajo de su nariz mientras miraba fríamente a su amigo, con expresión de dolor en su rostro.

"¿Por qué él? Has sido mi amigo durante mucho tiempo, _Espagne. _Seguramente debes entender lo que siento por ti".

Ante eso, la mirada del español finalmente se suavizó, pero no por mucho.

"Si realmente me amas, entonces lo entenderás… No es un sentimiento que pueda ser borrado o ajustado. No era mi intención hacerte daño… No _quiero_ que sufras, Francia. Pero esta es una batalla que no puedes ganar. Amo a Romano, y lucharé por él, incluso si tengo que romper tu corazón para hacerlo. Lo siento".

La cuerda cayó al suelo, y España se giró para encarar al italiano.

"Roma…" Sonrió tristemente al joven, con los ojos pidiendo perdón, esperando aceptación, pero no fue necesario. Sin previo aviso, Romano de repente se lanzó hacia España, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos y eliminando la distancia entre ellos con un movimiento que cogió completamente por sorpresa al español.

"España…" Murmuró Romano en su oído.

"¡R-romano!" España le envolvió con su brazo sano y lo abrazó con fuerza. Las lágrimas que habían cesado tan solo hacía un momento habían resurgido. No lo podía creer. Tenía a su Romano de vuelta. Quería mantenerse así para siempre y nunca ser separado de él de nuevo. Después de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en ganar su amor otra vez, finalmente lo había conseguido. "Roma… ¡Te extrañé muchísimo!"

"¡B-bastardo!" Tartamudeó Romano. "Tú, estúpido, estúpido idiota". Se agarró a él con más fuerza. España había extrañado incluso ser llamado así.

"Lo siento, _Romanito_. Quiero que sepas que de verdad-"

"Te oí", interrumpió el italiano, sorprendiendo a España. "Lo he oído todo. Pero… ¿lo dices realmente en serio, bastardo?"

"¿El qué?"

"¡Lo que dijiste!" Exclamó Romano. "En cuanto a Veneciano y a mí…"

Se calló, demasiado avergonzado como para entrar en detalles acerca de las palabras de España. El español le miró en silencio y entonces, asintiendo con la cabeza, lo sostuvo cerca, hablando en voz baja mientras apretaba su mejilla contra la de Romano.

"Lo digo en serio. Tú eres al que siempre he amado, Roma. No tu hermano. No Francia. Nadie. Solo tú. Así que, por favor… ¿me amarás de nuevo también?"

"Estúpido bastardo", respondió Romano con la voz ahogada. "Yo siempre te he… Todavía te amo, maldita sea".

Eso era lo que había hecho que las semanas pasadas fueran tan difíciles, que aunque había estado furioso, aunque había maldecido el nombre de España jurado que nunca le volvería a ver, los sentimientos del italiano seguían ahí, parpadeando tras su endurecido corazón. _Te amo, joder. _

Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de España y sintió como el otro lo sostenía cerca, tan cerca como podía para no aplastar el brazo del español. Romano pasó sus dedos por la tela roja y amarilla y España sonrió, echándose un poco hacia atrás para besar las mejillas del italiano, deteniendo el flujo de lágrimas que corrían por ellas. Maldita sea, cómo había extrañado Romano la sensación de esos labios contra su piel…

Francia observaba desde lejos en silencio. No quería aceptar esa derrota. Pero tampoco quería pelear de nuevo contra España. No, había terminado. No había nada más que pudiera hacer. No podía llevarse a Romano lejos o cambiar la opinión de España hablando con él. No cuando los dos sentían lo mismo. El francés se puso en pie, con el ceño fruncido e ideas fluyendo a través de su cabeza, pero ni una sola opción le gustaba ni ningún pensamiento útil venía a su mente. _Entonces, ¿es este el destino? ¿Hice todo lo que pude? _Dejó escapar un suspiro, limpiando sus ojos antes de que alguien pudiera ver el efecto que aquella derrota había tenido en él.

"Felicidades, _Espagne_", dijo en voz baja. "Has conseguido exactamente lo que querías… ¿No he sido un buen amigo para ti después de todo?"

Ninguno de los dos países pareció oírle, ya que estaban demasiado perdidos en su reencuentro. Francia forzó una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su casa. Después de todo, había personas que lo esperaban, y sería un anfitrión grosero si desapareciera por mucho tiempo.

"¡Francia!" España de repente gritó detrás de él. "Espera…"

El francés se detuvo pero no se giró. ¿De qué servían las palabras ahora? Había oído suficiente por aquella noche. El rubio esperó un momento más, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Sin embargo, antes de que el español pudiera decir algo más, el trío fue interrumpido por un estridente graznido. Dos pájaros volaban en círculos por encima de ellos. Uno de ellos era distinguible como Gilbird, el otro era el pájaro de Francia, Pierre. Romano ya sabía por qué ambos estaban haciendo tanto ruido. Casi había olvidado la razón por la cual la molesta mascota de Prusia le había asaltado durante su fuga de la casa de Francia y le había llevado de vuelta allí.

"El hermano del Macho-Patatas está atrapado en el Pozo", informó a Francia. "Este pollo demente no me dejaba en paz hasta que hiciera algo al respecto. La razón por la que vine a tu maldita fiesta fue para decírtelo y así pudieras ir tú a salvarlo".

Francia miró incrédulo a Romano y después a las dos aves.

"¿Es eso cierto?"

Ambos chillaron fuertemente y Pierre descendió para aterrizar en el hombro de Francia y chirriar en su oído con urgencia. El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de inmediato. Los invitados tendrían que esperar después de todo; aquello era importante.

"España", dijo, girándose hacia su amigo. "Por favor, dile a los otros que tuve que irme de repente y espero que acepten mi más sinceras disculpas. Hazles saber que volveré tan pronto como sea posible con _Prusse_".

El español asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"Francia, yo-"

"Ya no importa, _Espagne_", dijo rápidamente. "Estoy feliz siempre y cuando tú seas feliz. Ahora, por favor, haz lo que te he pedido".

Era mentira, e incluso España se dio cuenta. Tal vez podría haber sido menos doloroso… Sin embargo, sabía que Francia no quería alargarlo más, y en ese momento, él también estaba preocupado por su amigo.

"Tráelo sano y salvo de vuelta", fue todo lo que dijo mientras sostenía a Romano cerca de él.

Francia inclinó la cabeza secamente y salió de inmediato con Pierre aleteando tras él. España y Romano le vieron marchar, quedando finalmente solos en el patio. El español se aferró a su amor como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, pero el italiano se quedó quieto, pensando para sus adentros. Finalmente, habló.

"Esto no ha sido otro montaje, ¿verdad?"

España abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

"¡Por supuesto que no, mi amor! Ni siquiera tenía idea de que estarías escuchándome. ¡Es la verdad! Pero me alegro de que finalmente fueras capaz de escuchar lo que había tratado de decirte todo este tiempo".

Romano se sonrojó, dirigiendo sus ojos de nuevo hacia el suelo. Suspiró, haciendo trazos con sus dedos sobre los hombros de España. Murmuró algo entre dientes que el otro hombre no hubiera sido capaz de escuchar si no se encontraran tan cerca.

"Lo siento, imbécil…"

"¿Por qué?"

Murmuró de nuevo.

"Por no escucharte".

"No te disculpes", contestó España. "No has hecho nada malo".

_Demasiado que perdonar_, pensó Romano, pero no quería pensar acerca del pasado de nuevo. En su lugar, miró a los ojos esmeralda de España y relajó su mandíbula antes de inclinarse y besar a España. Eso era lo que quería. Se sentía bien. Nada más importaba. España respondió con entusiasmo, apretándose contra el italiano, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura con fuerza. El beso se hizo más caliente, y en poco tiempo, las manos de Romano vagaban a través del torso desnudo del español mientras éste metía su mano debajo de su camisa. Su momento fue interrumpido cuando un repentino y molesto graznido provenía de encima de ellos haciendo que España parara, parpadeando ante el excremente blanco que adornaba ahora la cabeza del italiano. Romano se quedó inmóvil, llevando una mano hacia su pelo y mirándola de nuevo antes de apretar su puño, que temblaba de rabia.

"Maldita sea… ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE PÁJARO DE MIERDA!"

"¿No es el pájaro de Prus-" España empezó, antes de ser arrastrado por el cabreado italiano.

"¡Ugh, vamos, bastardo! Nos vamos a casa".

España se quedó atónito por un momento mientras una sola palabra se repetía en su mente. _Casa._ Su casa. La casa de Romano y él. No podía borrar la sonrisa tonta de su rostro mientras seguía con entusiasmo a Romano, casi habían recorrido todo el camino hasta los coches cuando recordó lo que le había prometido a Francia y arrastró a un molesto italiano de vuelta hacia la casa. ("¡Al menos ponte algo de ropa, gilipollas!"). Allí, vestido con el abrigo de Romano, hizo un anuncio para todos los invitados informándoles de la situación, y mientras la masa estallaba en susurros y conversaciones privadas, Romano se despidió rápidamente de Veneciano y tiró de España hacia el exterior.

"¿Crees que Romano-niichan y España-niichan finalmente han vuelto?" Preguntó el menor de los italianos mientras veía a la pareja salir.

"Ciertamente, parece que así es", comentó Alemania. "Te dije que no necesitaban nuestra ayuda".

"Ve ~ ¡Ahora pueden vivir felices para siempre!"

Alemania se limitó a mover la cabeza mientras el italiano comenzó a balbucear. Austria tocaba el piano, mientras a su lado, Hungría cantaba, con su voz haciendo eco de pared a pared. Todas las parejas se pusieron a bailar en el centro de la habitación mientras la noche continuaba, y en algún lugar lejos de los acres de la casa de Francia, un estadounidense finalmente atrapó al británico que había estado persiguiendo durante un buen periodo de tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ay Dios, no sé cómo lo hago, pero siempre acabo subiendo el capítulo a las tantas de la noche… ¡Y mañana tengo clase!<p>

Pero en fin, tenía que subirlo porque… Este capítulo es mi favorito, sin más. Y realmente tenía muchísimas ganas de compartirlo con todos vosotros que me leéis y a los que envío mi amor ;/;.

QUE YO MUERO CON ESTE CAPÍTULO. MUERO.

SOLO TENDRÍAIS QUE VER EL POR CULO QUE DOY A CUALQUIERA QUE TENGA CONECTADO EN MSN COMENTANDO LO QUE VOY TRADUCIENDO. SOY ASQUEROSAMENTE PESADA.

Bueno, ¿qué más decir? Me alegra mucho saber que aunque llevo…¿un mes? Sin actualizar, sigo recibiendo alerts, favs y algún que otro review. ¡Aquí está la recompensa! Capítulo nueve, a falta de uno para el final.

So… Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como lo he hecho yo traduciéndolo.

Sin más… Agradecimientos.

Muchas gracias a aquellos que no os atrevéis a dejar review (¡no muerdo!) pero ponéis el fic, o a mí, en fav y alert. ¡Sois amor!

Y por supuesto, muchas gracias a aquellos que os paráis a dejar un review, regalándome un par de minutitos de vuestro tiempo ;_;.

** Sunxdark: **MUCHACHA! ¿Sabes lo contenta que me ponen tus reviews? ¡Creo que te he cogido demasiado cariño, chata! ¡Ven que te de amor, right now! ¿Cuándo dices que nos casamos? ¡Quiero fecha ya! Nuestra hija mayor puede ser la que lleve los anillos… ¡Tan monas…! Y todas fujoshis, como sus madres [¿?]. ¿No has muerto con cierta escenita de este cap? ES NFDEJKDNFJEKDS. u/u Si dices que soy sagrada para ti me harás sonrojar, ay, que me pongo tontorrona. Puuuues que me alegra mucho que me digas que seguirás este y todos mis fics. Y muchisisisisiisisisisisisisi sisisimas gracias por el rv. ¿Puedo achucharte? ;/; Que eres mu mona! Yyyy espero que te guste como va terminando el fic. IT'S THE EEEEEEND. ADSDADSDD.

Y es obvio que nuestras… "Conversaciones", si se le puede llamar a esto… Son más personales que otra cosa. Es el amor u/u. VIVA ESPAÑA Y MI ESPAÑOLISMO. Love ya ~

** Hevith de Zar: **Hola, hola, hola ~ ¡No te decepciones! En el fondo el fic tiene su chispita de UsUk, ¡tienes que disfrutarlo! ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Espero que el fic siga sorprendiéndote, como dijiste. Me alegraría mucho que así fuera, y estoy segura de que a la autora original también. ¡Eso es que ella hizo un buen trabajo escribiéndolo y yo traduciendo! Muchísimas gracias por pararte a dejar review, ¡espero leer aún un par más tuyos! Y ojalá te guste como va terminando el fic. Nos leemos ~ Love ya ~

** Ann Aseera: **Primero de nada… ¡Gracias por decirme lo de los pies fríos! La verdad, no tenía ni zorra, pero me acordé de una canción de Pereza y de ahí lo saqué [¿?]. Dios, que absurdo suena así escrito xD. Y lo séeeee, pobrecito Prusia, lo que él sufre… ¡Pero ya irán a sacarle! Tarde o temprano xD. Y… Pues ya ves lo que ha pasado con España, nos lo raptó un francés salidorro. Asd muchísimas gracias por seguir el fic C: Se te quiere, love ~ Y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para dejar rv *Achucha*. Y pues… ¡Llegamos al final! Espero que te vaya gustando, házmelo saber x3. Nos leemos ~ Love ya ~

ME VOY A DORMIR.

BUONANOTTE~


	10. Capítulo 10

Ayyy ~ Último capítulo. ¡Al fin tengo tiempo de subirlo! Pues hasta aquí llega este fic… Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo final. Como siempre, dejar claro que ni Hetalia me pertenece, ni este fic. Los derechos quedan reservados a **Himaruya** y la autora del fic en inglés **Karuka Ikashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Un área concreta situada en la frontera entre Francia y España estuvo realmente tranquila esta tarde. La brisa de verano era cálida, y los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar eran los de la misma naturaleza –los pájaros cantando animadamente y el sonido del viento arrastrando las hojas gentilmente contra los árboles. Sin embargo, esa paz solo podía durar tanto tiempo cuando un hombre se encontraba en mitad de una misión. Una misión increíble. Una misión de… venganza.

De repente, el claro quedó en completo silencio y entonces, el aire se llenó de desagradables y ruidosas carcajadas de alguien que aparecía montando en un vehículo gigante. El suelo crujía bajo sus pesadas ruedas y la hierba había sido arrancada como por aquel gran camión de cemento; entonces, se detuvo justo al lado del profundo pozo de piedra situado en el centro. Un par de botas golpearon el suelo y tras algunos ajustes, una sombra cayó sobre el borde del pozo mientras un hombre observaba sus profundidades.

"¡Se acabó para ti, kesese! ¡Ya has hecho todo el daño que ibas a hacer! ¡Ahora tus días de arruinar vidas han terminado".

No importaba que estuviera hablando a un objeto inanimado. Era demasiado genial como para preocuparse de eso. Mientras Prusia vertía el cemento dentro del abismo de aquel maldito pozo en el que había estado atrapado una semana, decidió que nunca se había sentido tan noble. Ese su servicio a la socieda- ¡no! ¡Al mundo! ¡Había liberado a la Tierra de esa abominación, nunca más tendría la ocasión de pronunciar todas aquellas palabras que nadie quería escuchar!

Se apoyaba sobre el borde, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo, cuando de repente, una voz gritó detrás de él.

"¡_Prusse!"_

El albino saltó, tambaleándose precariamente sobre el borde sobre el que se estaba apoyando. Dejó escapar un gritó mientras comenzaba a caer hacia el centro, pero una mano se acercó y le agarró, regresándolo a una zona segura.

"Vamos, vamos, _mon ami", _rió el otro hombre. "No es necesario que se repita de nuevo".

"¡N-no iba a caerme!" Prusia se quedó sin aliente, reprimiendo un 'otra vez'. "Soy demasiado impresionante como para caer en la misma trampa dos veces, ¿sabes?"

"Bueno, estaré aquí de pie, solo por si acaso", sonrió Francia. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, _Prusse_?"

El prusiano se enderezó y sonrió, con el orgullo volviendo a su rostro y brillo en los ojos.

"Estoy haciendo un favor a la humanidad", afirmó con audacia. "¡Este pozo no volverá a decir ninguna verdad nunca más! A partir de ahora, los secretos de la gente estarán donde deben. ¡Escondidos!"

"Todo eso está muy bien", rió Francia. "Pero sería una vergüenza terrible si fueras sacrificado en el proceso y para siempre encerrado en aquello que causa tu perdición".

"Tsk. ¡No te preocupes! ¡No te daré motivos para que tengas que venir a salvarme otra vez! ¡Puedo cuidar de mí mismo!"

Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, en primer lugar Prusia tendría que admitir que estaba avergonzado de que su amigo tuviera que acudir en su rescate. Pero todavía había una parte de él que estaba secretamente agradecida, y era una suerte que Francia le entendía lo suficiente como para saber que esa parte existía. El francés sonrió, descansando sus manos en el hombro del otro hombre.

"Sé que puedes", contestó el rubio. "Pero a nadie le hace daño tener un poco de seguridad".

Le dio un apretón al hombro de Prusia, y éste le dio una fuerte palmada en el brazo como respuesta, con un brillo en los ojos que decía: 'gracias'.

"Espera a que todos vean esto. ¡Todo el mundo me lo agradecerá! Kesese."

Se apartó de Francia para obtener una mejor vista de su progreso una vez más, cuando de repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar. Prusia se quedó sin aliento, dando un paso hacia atrás y de repente, Francia de un tirón lo arrastró hacia al lado del camión de cemento mientras el Pozo de las Verdad Incómodas de repente estalló, enviando cemento húmedo volando por los aires como una especie de volcán. El francés lo sostuvo con fuerza contra el camión, y Prusia se encontró aferrándose a su amigo, muy a su pesar. Sus ojos se cerraron herméticamente por un momento y luego se asomó ligeramente, evaluando el daño que había causado. Maldita sea, era un desastre. Los charcos de cemento húmedo yacían por todas partes, y algunas de las piedras del Pozo desmoronado se encontraban sueltas, dejando la estructura con aspecto de ruina. Desde lo más profundo de aquellas paredes, una voz enfadada salió disparada hacia ellos.

"**Todos los que hacen oídos sordos a la verdad se encontrarán viviendo una vida falsa. Mira y no te atrevas a intentar hacerme callar otra vez… Gilipollas".**

Y con eso, el Pozo quedó en silencio. Francia y Prusia lo miraron silenciosos, todavía aturdidos por la súbita aparición. ¿Quién iba a saber que el Pozo se defendería? Fue solo tras unos momentos que se dieron cuenta de que seguían aferrados el uno al otro. Ambos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que estallar en carcajadas.

"¡Jaja! ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara!" Se burlaba Prusia, liberándose de Francia y agarrándose los costados de lo mucho que le dolían.

"Oh, pero dudo que fuera tan divertida como la tuya", replicó el francés. "Estaba seguro de que estabas a punto de mearte encima".

"¡Ni de coña haría algo tan poco genial como eso!" Gritó el prusiano, pero seguía manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno, _mon ami_, tus pantalones dicen otra cosa".

Los ojos carmesí se agrandaron repentinamente y se dispararon a comprobarlo inmediatamente, pero, encontrando su entrepierna bastante seca, Prusia frunció el ceño confuso y volvió a mirar a su amigo, solo para ver a éste sonriendo burlonamente mientras se acercaba a él y le pegaba en una nalga juguetonamente.

"Has mirado", rió Francia, disfrutando de la mirada de asombro de su amigo albino.

"Tú…"

Los dos hombres comenzaron a correr sin parar de reír.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra estaba sentado en el sofá del salón de Estados Unidos, bebiendo de una taza de té que no era, ni de lejos, tan bueno como el suyo, pero lo agradecía. Después de todo, el más joven lo había hecho para él.<p>

"¡Todavía no puedo creer que hicieras eso!" América echó a reír, sentándose a su lado con una taza de café en la mano. "¡Sabes que hay maneras más fáciles de conseguir mi atención! Maneras que no requieren que te desnudes… ¡Aunque no es que me esté quejando!"

El británico casi escupió el té.

"¡No estaba desnudándome para ti!"

"Oh, claro, ya estabas desnudo cuando saliste".

"¡Y-"

Inglaterra estaba perdiendo la compostura rápidamente, y tuvo que colocar de nuevo la taza sobre su platillo en la mesa de café para evitar que se derramase su contenido. Todavía estaba teniendo problemas para aceptar el hecho de que había seguido el consejo de Francia, de entre todas las personas; y había sido un plan ridículo y vergonzoso que había accedido a llevar a cabo. _¿En qué estaba pensando?_ La nación no podía creer que había estado tan desesperado como para salir de una tarta semidesnudo y bailar para captar la atención del americano. Si no hubiera sido por ese maldito Pozo y su propia falta de juicio…

"Me obligaron", finalmente llegó a esa conclusión.

Estados Unidos levantó una ceja.

"Obligado, ¿eh? ¿Y quién lo hizo?"

"Francia, por supuesto, ¿quién crees sino?"

Era cierto. Más o menos. Estados Unidos se quedó mirando a la nación mayor por un momento antes de romper en carcajadas. La boca del británico se abrió por un momento antes de que la cerrara de nuevo para mirar al otro país con indignación.

"¡Lo sé! Fue un error ridículo, y no tengo ni la menos idea de qué me empujó a hacerlo".

"¿En serio? ¡Yo pensaba en lo increíble que fue!"

Inglaterra se quedó mirando al otro hombre, atónito. Desde luego, no esperaba oír eso.

"¿De… de verdad?"

"Sí, quiero decir… Nunca hubiera esperado algo así de ti. No creía que tuvieras las agallas".

Inglaterra frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, tal vez si sacaras tu cabeza de las nubes y empezaras a prestar atención a lo que te rodea, no tendría que recurrir a cosas como… como… ehm…"

El británico giró su cara enrojecida, mordiéndose la lengua y tratando de sacar esa ridícula imagen de aquel traje de bailarín de su cabeza. Iba a matar a Francia. El hombre debió haberlo hipnotizado o algo. Sí, esa era una perfectamente válida suposición. Tal vez Estados Unidos la aceptaría.

Se giró hacia el americano para terminar su declaración, solo para encontrar al otro alarmantemente cerca. Inglaterra dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y se apartó de él con las mejillas completamente rojas.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" Estalló.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" El americano echó a reír. "¡Te estoy prestando atención!"

"¡También quiero tener espacio personal!"

"¡No puedes tenerlo todo!" Respondió el otro. "Especialmente cuando las cosas que quieres se contradicen entre sí".

Envolvió su brazo alrededor del otro de repente, acariciando el hombro de Inglaterra, haciendo que este se tensara. Era algo vergonzoso e indigno, pero era… agradable también. Espera, ¿estaba realmente permitiendo esto? Casi podía oír la voz burlona de ese sapo francés en su cabeza burlándose de él. _¿No es esto lo que querías, mon ami? Deberías darme ahora las gracias… _ ¡De ninguna manera estaría agradecido a Francia! No después de lo que le había "hecho" hacer. Inglaterra trató de empujar a Estados Unidos lejos de él, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes. En cambio, él solo descansó las manos sobre los hombros del país más joven, agarrándose con fuerza. Sintió la mano de Estados Unidos a la altura de su rostro y como acariciaba su mejilla, sus dedos recorrían su cabello rubio arenoso. La cara del británico se enrojeció todavía más, incluso tenía problemas para alzar su mirada y encontrarse con los ojos azules que tenía delante.

"No tienes que hacer eso", dijo Estados Unidos, un poco más serio de repente. "Te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo, Inglaterra. Me hubiera esforzado más en acercarte a ti si hubiera sabido que querías. Siempre actúas como si me odiaras, pero sé que no es así".

Inglaterra tragó saliva pesadamente, todavía evitando su mirada. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, las palabras acudieron a él más fácilmente de lo que hubiera esperado.

"Nunca te he odiado. Eres molesto, sí; cabezón y desagradable; y demasiado infantil también", ignoró el ceño fruncido en el rostro del otro, "pero siempre me he preocupado en qué pensarías de mí, y solo quería que… volvieras a mirarme de nuevo. Como solías hacer".

El joven rió, acercando un poco hacia él y sonriendo ampliamente a la nación que estaba a su lado.

"¿De eso se trata? ¿Querías ser el héroe? Bueno, ¡eso explica la capa! Siempre me encantaron los cuentos de superhéroes".

Inglaterra empujó al otro lejos de él, echando humo por las orejas.

"Estoy tratando de ser sincero contigo, jodido imbécil. Puedes al menos intentar respetar eso y tomarte las cosas más en serio por una vez".

"Jaja… Lo siento. De verd- O-oye, ¡espera! ¡Inglaterra! ¿A dónde vas?"

"Lejos de aquí. Nunca debí dejar que me convencieras de venir, en primer lugar", respondió la otra nación, ya caminando hacia la puerta. "¡Soy un tonto por pensar que tomarías mis sentimientos en serio!"

"¡Espera, no! ¡Inglaterra!"

El británico hizo oídos sordos y agarró el pomo de la puerta, pero a la vez, fue detenido por unos fuertes brazos que lo envolvían alrededor del pecho. Se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. No esperaba que su ex colonia se moviera tan rápido. Escapar era algo imposible ahora que el otro le abrazaba contra él con tanta fuerza.

"No te vayas, por favor".

Inglaterra bufó.

"No sé por qué debería quedarme. Dame una buena razón".

Fue entonces cuando sintió los labios de Estados Unidos presionar justo detrás de su oreja.

"Te puedo dar más de una", dijo la voz detrás de él susurrando y le besó de nuevo. El británico se sonrojaba intensamente mientras Estados Unidos se ponía delante de él para que pudiera ver su rostro. "Inglaterra, lo que te dije es cierto. Me gustas. Me gustas tal y como eres, así que no tienes que cambiar por mí. De verdad…"

Había honestidad en su voz y afecto en sus ojos al mirar al mayor.

"¿Estás satisfecho con esta versión 'aburrida' de mí? ¿Soy lo suficientemente interesante para ti después de todo?" Inglaterra preguntó con su habitual sarcasmo, aunque era difícil mantener el ceño fruncido ante una cara como aquella.

"Sí, estoy muy interesado en ti", respondió Estados Unidos, apoyándose, por lo que sus narices casi se tocaron. "Ahora, ¿vienes y te sientas conmigo para que podamos terminar nuestras bebidas?"

Inglaterra suspiró y finalmente aceptó ("¡No me vengas con esa cara de cachorrito, idiota!"). Y a pesar de su decisión anterior de salir de allí rápidamente, se quedó bastante tiempo, hasta mucho después de que aquellas tazas de té y café se acabaran.

* * *

><p><strong>Y, por último, en casa de España…<strong>

"¡La última caja! ¡Finalmente, estás oficialmente mudado, Roma!" Gorjeó España felizmente, dejando una gran caja de cartón llena de cosas de Romano en el suelo de su sala de estar.

"¡Todavía no, bastardo!" Respondió el italiano, recogiendo algunas de sus pertenencias y poniéndolas en su lugar correcto, poco a poco ocupando más de la mitad de la casa de su pareja. "Todavía tengo que terminar de desempacar".

Estaba poniendo algunas fotografías enmarcadas en la repisa de la chimenea cuando de repente, los brazos de España le abrazaron por la cintura. El aliento del italiano se detuvo por un momento, pero pronto se relajó, reconfortándose en el abrazo del que se había privado todas esas semanas y ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas.

"Estoy tan feliz de que estés en casa…" suspiró España, enterrando la cara en el hueco del cuello de Romano.

El italiano se quedó callado por un momento, un poco asombrado de lo mucho que había echado de menos la más simple de las caricias, la forma de la que el cabello de España le hacía cosquillas en la mandíbula , la voz del español vibrando cerca de su oído, la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo… Era un milagro que hubiera podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin esas cosas. No era de extrañar que su mes hubiera sido tan miserable. ¿Qué? ¡No! Él había estado bien… Era solo que tener todo aquello de vuelta no era del todo malo. Tal vez incluso maravilloso.

"Sí… Estoy… estoy feliz de estar en casa también", finalmente Romano respondió honestamente, hundiéndose en el abrazo.

España alzó un poco su cabeza, besando a su pareja en la mejilla y apoyando las manos en sus caderas.

"No vuelvas a dejarme, por favor, Roma", murmuró España, manteniendo su férreo control. "No sé lo que haría sin ti".

El italiano titubeó un poco, avergonzado por las palabras del otro y no muy seguro de cómo responder. No tenía ninguna intención de separarse de España, no después de todo lo que habían sido, y especialmente ahora que sabía la verdad acerca de lo que España sentía. Su usual duda e inseguridad habían sido superadas. No tenía motivos para cuestionar el amor de España por él, tal y como había hecho de manera intermitente durante siglos. Pero, ¿duraría? ¿Sería Romano capaz de no caer en la incertidumbre de nuevo?

"No lo haré", dijo. "No puedo. Yo… No voy a ir a ninguna parte, ¿está bien? No tienes que ponerte tan sensible por ello, idiota. ¿No ves que todas mis mierdas están aquí? ¿No ves que estoy aquí? Si no quisiera estar, no hubiera vuelto. No puedo irme de tu lado, bastardo. Y tú… Tampoco del mío, maldita sea".

Giró la cabeza y gritó en señal de protesta cuando España comenzó a achucharle con fuerza, casi asfixiando al pobre italiano.

"¡Eres tan mono! ¡Mi Roma! ¡Te amoooo!"

"¡CHIGIIII! ¡Suéltame, bastardo! ¡Todavía tengo que terminar de hacer esto, joder!"

Pero a pesar de todo el abuso verbal que lanzó a su amante, Romano todavía no lo empujaba a un lado. Gimoteó, insultó y se opuso, pero no hizo ni un movimiento para forzar que España le dejara. Y así, España continuó acurrucándose y alborotándole hasta que Romano finalmente se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso; y entonces, ambos terminar de desempacar las cajas del italiano juntos.

Una vez terminaron, España tomó a Romano de la mano y lo llevó hasta el patio trasero, entre los huertos de tomates.

"¡Vamos, Roma! ¡Tengo que enseñarte algo!"

"¿Qué pasa, cabrón?" Murmuró el italiano mientras su emocionado novio tiraba de él, pero no podía ocultar la curiosidad en su rostro.

El español no le llevaría muy lejos. Una vez estuvieron rodeados de tomates por todos lados, se detuvo y se giró hacia Romano, sonriendo ampliamente.

"¡Mira los tomates! Los he cuidado muy bien mientras no estabas. ¿No estás feliz, Roma?"

Romano miró hacia su alrededor para ver que, efectivamente, los tomates habían sido bien cuidados. No es que él esperara nada menos de España. El hombre amaba los frutos tanto como él y no había manera de que dejase que se marchitaran, incluso si Romano estaba por allí para encargarse o no.

"Pero… Casi mueren, ya sabes", dijo una voz de pronto, sacando a Romano de sus pensamientos. El italiano lanzó a España una mirada confusa mientras éste continuaba. "Después de que te fuiste, yo era un inútil… Olvidé venir aquí y regarlas. Ni siquiera vine ni una vez para comprobar que estuvieran bien. Pero luego me di cuenta –son _nuestros_ tomates. Eran la última parte de ti a la que me podía aferrar. Así que las regué… Comprobé que estuvieran bien todos los días, dos veces al día, y los mantuve limpios de insectos y plagas. Todos el tiempo que estuve cuidando de ellos, pensaba en ti".

Romano le miró fijamente por un momento, extrañamente afectado. Nunca había pensado en cómo sería volver allí y ver que los campos que él y España habían mantenido durante siglos, se caían a pedazos. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le hubiera dolido eso. A pesar de que los campos habían pasado tiempos difíciles en el pasado, sobre todo durante la guerra y las hambrunas, siempre habían sobrevivido de alguna manera o resucitado. Estos tomates guardaban una gran cantidad de recuerdos para él, y no fue hasta ese momento que Romano se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba verlos bien cuidados. Esto significaba que las cosas iban bien.

El italiano sonrió un poco, tomando uno de los frutos rojos en la palma de su mano y dándole un pequeño apretón, sintiendo el grado de firmeza que indicaba que estaba casi maduro, pero todavía le quedaba un poco. Recordó su impaciencia de pequeño, siempre queriendo comerse los tomates tan pronto como se volvían mínimamente rojos, pero España lo detenía, recordándole que la paciencia era recompensada y de vez en cuando, algunas cosas necesitaban tiempo para endulzarse.

Sintió un tirón en su mano, por lo que Romano se dio la vuelta, sorprendido de encontrar a su amante arrodillado sobre el suelo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo, bastardo? Levanta ante de-"

El italiano se detuvo de repente, boquiabierto al darse cuenta de aquello. El español solo se apoyaba sobre una rodilla, y la mano que no estaba sosteniendo la de Romano estaba buscando algo en su bolsillo. Romano no forzó a que más palabras salieran de su boca mientras su pareja hablaba.

"Italia Romano", comenzó España, enseñándole una pequeña caja negra. Abrió la tapa para revelar un anillo de oro, grabado en su superficie con lo que parecía sospechosamente un pequeño tomate en el centro. "¿Dejarás que cuide de ti… para siempre?"

La garganta del italiano se tensó. Su mandíbula se movía hacia arriba y abajo en un intento de formas palabras, aunque esto era en vano. En lugar de eso, Romano se sentía como una especie de pez, completamente mudo y estupefacto. No esperaba eso en absoluto, y habiendo sido sorprendido con la guardia baja, era difícil para él saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. España lo miró con sus verdes ojos brillando, prácticamente radiantes y expectantes. El silencio era pesado, y Romano seguía teniendo su mano alrededor del tomate que había agarrado antes, aunque este ya no estaba adjunto a la planta. Lo apretó con fuerza, incapaz de contener sus emociones.

"T-tú… ¡maldito cabrón!" Finalmente estalló, y antes de darse cuenta, un tomate aplastado goteaba por la cara de España.

El español parpadeó, preguntándose si eso era un rechazo o simplemente un reflejo de sobreexcitación por parte de Romano, pero afortunadamente, la espera no fue demasiado larga. Un instante después, el italiano estaba de rodillas con él, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, quitando el zumo de tomate a base de besos.

"¿Eso… eso es un sÍ?" España se echó a reír cuando finalmente le dio un momento para respirar.

"Cállate, idiota", murmuró Romano avergonzado, pero su mano ya se encontraba alrededor de la caja del anillo. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer estas cosas cursis, estúpidas y románticas?"

"Pensaba que te gustaban", contestó el otro con picardía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y le acariciaba el cuello. "Pero me gustaría que no terminaran conmigo siempre cubierto de tomate".

"Pensaba que te gustaba también", dijo Romano, sonriendo un poco mientras limpiaba algo de zumo de la cara de su pareja.

"Prefiero tus besos".

El italiano se disculpó presionando sus labios contra los de España, abrazándolo con fuerza y expresando toda su pasión de otro manera, no solo con palabras. Eran demasiadas las cosas que quería decir en ese momento, pero no sabía cómo hacerlas salir, joder. Por ahora, su boca hablaba más sinceramente a través de besos, y esta era la forma de la España mejor le entendía. Romano había aceptado su propuesta.

Más tarde esa noche, se acercó Veneciano, balbuceando excitadamente a su hermano sobre lo feliz que estaba de que España y él volvieran a estar juntos y sin cesar sobre lo bien que lo estaba pasado con Alemania hasta que Romano solo quería agarrarlo de la camisa y tirarlo por la puerta. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. En cambio, escuchó y fingió interés, poniendo más atención a España, que se reía en respuesta a los balbuceos de Veneciano pero acariciando el hombro de Romano y sosteniendo su mano en su regazo todo el tiempo. Ninguno de los dos mencionó su compromiso, preferían mantener el secreto para ellos dos un poco más de tiempo. España no dejó ir la mano del italiano hasta que llegó el momento de despedir a su invitado.

"Oh, ¿lo habéis oído?" Preguntó Veneciano mientras los tres caminaban camino de la puerta. "¡El señor Austria y la señorita Hungría van a celebrar un concierto la semana que viene! ¡A todo el mundo le encantó su actuación, así que lo van a repetir! Vendréis, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto, estaremos allí!" Dijo España feliz, abrazando a Romano con un brazo a pesar de las quejas del italiano. "¿O no, Roma?"

Romano frunció el ceño, pero viendo la cara resplandeciente de su hermano y sintiendo el brazo de España alrededor de él, decidió ceder por una vez.

"Claro", gruñó Romano, sonriendo un poco muy a su pesar. "Nos vemos allí, Vene."

Su hermano pequeño lo abrazó con entusiasmo y luego, deseando a España y Romano buenas noches, se fue camino de su casa. España soltó a Romano y cerró la puerta detrás de su invitado, volviendo la mirada a su pareja con brillo en los ojos.

"Estamos solo nosotros dos ahora", susurró con una voz sexy que provocó un cosquilleo bajo la piel de Romano. "¿Por qué no vamos arriba?" Dio un paso más cerca de su amante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo contra sí mismo y plantándole pequeños besos, comenzando en sus labios y avanzando a través de su cuello. "Podemos irnos a la cama temprano", murmuró el español junto a su oído, "y puedo enseñarte…", le dio un beso en la mandíbula, "…cuanto…", murmuró, "…te eché de menos". España alzó la mano y la pasó por el cabello de Romano, enredando ese extraño rizo entre sus dedos y tirando de él lentamente. El italiano se ruborizó y se mordió el labio para contener aquel grito vergonzoso, pero España moviendo su cuerpo empujando a Romano hacia atrás hasta presionarlo contra la pared le hizo rápidamente perder todo su enfoque. Su amante se inclinó y presionó su frente contra la de él, con una amplia sonrisa, y le miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de calidez. "Todo de ti." Tras esto, se echó hacia atrás y le dio un tirón a su rizo. Romano no pudo aguantarlo más.

"¡CHIGIIIII!"

Esa noche, mientras Romano yacía al lado de España, compartiendo su calor, se sentía más feliz y seguro de lo que se había sentido durante mucho tiempo. Ese era el lugar al cual pertenecía. El italiano sabía que podía sobrevivir por su cuenta. Formaba parte de un país independiente, fuerte a su manera, de una manera que solo pocos podían ver a veces. España definitivamente podía verlo. La forma en la que su amante lo atesoraba, lo anteponía a cualquier otra persona, y fue capaz de ir hasta tales extremos para mantenerse cerca de él fue suficiente para convencer a Romano de que realmente le importaba; era alguien importante que tenía un valor incalculable y poseía el corazón de un orgulloso y apasionado país. Era amado. Era de España. Y, a decir verdad, no había manera de que pudiera dudar ahora.

* * *

><p>GOSH<p>

FINAL, FINAL. No me lo puedo creer, ¡lo he acabado! Pffft, digo que por fin porque me sentía horrible por estar haciéndoos esperar tanto. ¡Aquí tenéis el final de esta fantástica historia! ¿Podéis imaginar uno mejor? Ays, que bonito todo.

Bueno, pues… ¡No hay más! Ahora me toca seguir con mis otras historias… Y otras muchas que tengo en mente. En realidad no tengo tiempo para escribir tanto, por eso tardé en acabar este (casi un año, si no recuerdo mal. O no sé, por ahí va la cosa).

En fin, ¿qué más puedo decir? Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a lo largo de todos los capítulos. ¡Sois geniales y os quiero!

Y… Espero que os haya gustado, de veras. Como siempre, eso es lo principal. Tal vez me anime en un tiempo a volver a hacer otra traducción. No ha sido mala experiencia.

Dicho esto… responderé a los últimos reviews. A los que dejéis (dejad, por fa!) tras este último capítulo, también os responderé, por privado of course. Sabéis que me gusta mandaros cositos también ;3;

**Maddy Skellington Liddel: **1. Me gusta mucho tu nick. Así como dato. 2. SÍ, ES UN ALL THE FEELINGS CONSTANTE. POR ESO ME DA TANTA PENITA TERMINARLO. PERO YA ESTÁ. *Llora en soledad* ¿Qué sería de la vida sin azúcar? (He estado a punto de hacer un chiste malo, pero me he detenido justo a tiempo). Ays… Muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar. ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara la historia! A pesar de todo su pastelosismo ;_; Es presiosaaa. Espero volver a leerte por algún lado, ¿mh? Love ya ~

**Ann Aseera: **AHAHAHAHAH Me encantó tu mirada seria en cuanto al Spamano y que nadie debe tocarlo. Ya sabes… Opino igual *Mira hacia los lados cual mafioso* ¿A qué son muy monos? ;/; Y no, ese no era el último capítulo. ¡Quedaba uno final! Aquí lo tiene señorita, espero que lo haya disfrutado uwu. ¿Por qué nadie cree que Francia es un maldito pervertido violador? ¡Si se le ve en la cara! –okno, aún así es genial- . PUES MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABERME SEGUIDO A LO LARGO DEL FIC (las mayúsculas expresan mejor todo mi cariño). Bueh, realmente te lo agradezco. Y espero volver a leerte por cualquier otro fic o lado. Love ya ~

**Mary Foster: **Que nooo, que aún quedaba un último capítulo. Don't worry! Ahora sí que acabó. Ays… ¡pero mira lo bien que acaba! Ahahah y te entiendo. Yo tengo esa misma sonrisa de fujoshi siempre que leo/veo Spamano, seguro. La miiiisma. Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic y pasarte a comentar. Nos leemos, ¿mh? Love ya ~

**Yume-mint: **Ayy, si te emocionaste eso es que hice un buen trabajo ;/; Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡De verdad! Espero que te haya gustado este último capitulo y seguir leyendo reviews tuyos por algún otro lado. Love ya ~

**Sunxdark: **SÍ, SÍ QUE HAY ALGUIEN. AQUÍ ESTOY YO ESPERÁNDOTE, MI AMOR ;/3/;. Venga, voy a empezar con mi contestación a tu review que no tiene NADA que ver con el fic pero me encanta. No tienes que mendigarme amor, ¡yo te doy el que quieras cuando tú quieras! Y claro que me contento con tus reviews. Los hamo con H de Hard. Y eso es mucho. ¡Eres la mejor, damn! Así que ve preparando el banquete de boda y la decoración, que ya estoy mirando el vestido. ¡He dicho! Ù/Ú ¿C-cute? DDD/: ¡Ay, que me pongo tontorrona! Tú sí que eres lo más cute que he visto/leído ò3o ¡Ven a mis brazos ya, que te espachurro el día entero! EL FIC HA ACABADO Y NO PODRÉ LEERTE MÁS. QUE INJUSTICIA. NO LO ACEPTO. Pero tenía que acabar. ¿Te gustó? Espero que sí ~ Este último capítulo no es tan lacrimógeno como los demás, no te harán falta tantos pañuelos uwu. Ays… me da tanta penita no tener más capítulos que traducir… Siento que una parte de mí se va. ¡Pero gracias por seguirme durante todo el proceso! ¡Te quiero musho musho musho! Cofcoftodossabemosquealgúndí aelspamanoserácanonyesedíano scasaremostúyyo. ¿CÓMO QUE NO ES AMOR? Yo no ilusiono en vano. ¡Espera, no te vayas! ¡Vuelve! ¿Qué seré sin ti? –Drama para todos-

YYYYYY, ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME ENROLLO TANTO? BUENO, QUE ESTA ES VUESTRA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA FAVEAR, FOLLOWEARME Y DEJARME COMENTARIOS BONITOS. ¿A QUÉ ESTAIS ESPERANDO? ¡NO DESAPROVECHÉIS LA OPORTUNIDAD!

Us quiero muuucho.

¡Besitos!

Love ya ~

Kai.

_Si, ahora dejo la firma. He ~_


End file.
